This is Love, This is Not Treason
by AnimeMerodi
Summary: The war is over and Harry and the gang find themselves back at Hogwarts for their 8th Year. With the new year comes new laws from the ministry, to be specific marriage laws. Will Harry find love in his rival? Dom Harry/Sub Draco. Ginny bashing.
1. The Ministry is Stupid

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters or story plot lines from any of the books. In general, I do NOT own anything. They belong to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the new story line between Draco and Harry, I guess.

**Author's Note: THIS **CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED. =) HOPE YOU LIKE. This is my first slash story. Hope it goes well. This is just an introduction. I have some developing storyline for future chapters. Hope you like the beginning.

**The Ministry is Stupid**

The Minister of Magic sat at his desk looking over the new proposal that Umbridge had brought him. It was hard for him to concentrate on it because everyone was still recovering from the war. Thankfully, three weeks after the war, they only had three death eaters to catch but they knew where to find them thanks to some good tracking spells.

The proposal was intended to encourage a control of population and pregnancy rates. It was also meant to help give the 8th year students and the rest of the wizarding community some hope because of all the lost loved ones the war had taken. It would give them something to think about and perhaps give others a reason to continue living.

The minister rubbed his temples. He did not see anything wrong with the proposal, little did he know Umbridge had covered up some of the illegal parts, but he did not want to think about this any longer. He signed it and gave it to his secretary. He had bigger fish to fry at the moment. The trials would be starting soon and he needed to make sure those death eaters paid their dues.

…

Umbridge smiled as she heard the news of her proposal passing. She laughed evilly and walked back to her office with an extra leap in her step making her seem even more like a toad. She had to give the officials the recipe of the potion she had created. *smirk*

…

Tracy Bogallen stared at the potion recipe. What was that woman thinking? She disliked Umbridge with a passion and this just made things worse. The potion was a ridiculous concoction. She sort of pitied those children having their decisions made for them, even if they did match up correctly. She sighed and picked up the clipboard. She wrote the first name on the board on a piece of paper and reached for the vial with the same name on it. She could not fathom how Umbridge got a sample of hair from each of the students but she knew it must have been illegal somehow. She shrugged. She was only a potion tech and was sworn to secrecy on the whole project. She proceeded to drop the strand of hair first and then the paper with the name Abbott, Hannah. The potion bubbled in its natural aqua color until vapor rose the color of purple. Tracy looked at her chart.

Potion Position Color Chart for Same Sex Relationships

Green = Dominant

Purple = Submissive

Right. She pointed her wand at the letter addressed to Hannah Abbott and the words submissive wrote themselves on the appropriate spot. An assistant slipped the letter in an envelope along with two other things she could not see. Whatever they were, they were small. She looked back to her clipboard and continued down her list. She was very surprised when it came to certain student's names and almost dropped her clipboard at the result of one in particular. She shivered because hell had frozen over at that result.

…

It was the middle of June; only five weeks after the war had ended. Draco Malfoy sat outside of Malfoy Manor with his arms encircling his bent knees. His once emotionless face was worn with the events that had taken place during the war. His silver-grey eyes staring out, not really seeing. He sighed and let his thoughts wander onto the events he had been trying to forget.

After Snape had taken him from Hogwarts on the night Dumbledore was killed, Draco's life had been full of constant fear for himself and his mother. He felt like each day was as if he were a zombie, but it felt more like he was watching himself than living it. Voldemort was furious when he found out that Draco had failed his mission and had him locked in the dungeon for three month where he was put under the Cruciatus Curse constantly. While it had been painful, he was thankful they had not raped him like so many others. After those months in the dungeon, Voldemort had let him out and kept him locked up in the manor along with his mother. His father, the coward, continued to try and appease Voldemort and it had disgusted Draco.

There were so many times he wished it would all stop and nearly stopped it by offing himself, but he remembered his mother was still alive and that is what kept him going. There was also the silver lining of any news he could find out about Harry Potter. He rooted for Potter to come and stop the maniac his father had forced him into serving. He would stare at his arm and try to get the ugly image off his skin. Gaining his father's approval had not been worth this.

He waited and then finally Draco found himself face-to-face with Potter and his friends a month later. Hope began to build itself within him and in the end he helped them escape. Voldmort was not pleased and cursed him until he could not walk very well. Soon after that he found himself back at Hogwarts and sent on another mission that ended with him being saved by Potter from a fireball. Draco had stayed inside Hogwarts so that he did not have to be around Voldemort any longer. He ended up helping anyone that was injured and casting healing spells on them. Many were surprised that he was helping them at all. It confused many of the light side fighters but they did not dwell on it because there was still a war to be fought. Finally, after a while Draco heard the calm and at that moment he knew he was free. He sighed in relief and felt a few tears escape his eyes.

When everything was settled, the trials began. The ministry started with the biggest offenders and worked their way down. His father had been called out on trail before him and he decided to be a witness against him. This was karma for everything his father had done to him. His father had looked furious but Draco had walked away not caring. Lucius had been given the kiss in the end. His mother was safe for she had not played much of a part in the war; her only goal was to make sure Draco was safe.

Draco rested his forehead on his knees. His trial was tomorrow and he wasn't so sure how it would go. There was also something else on his mind. The ministry was back to their old manipulative tricks and some of their plans included the future of the teenage wizards going back to Hogwarts for their 8th year. If he did make it back to Hogwarts this new law would affect him and he wasn't sure how that would work out for him. He got up and went back inside to rest before the trial the next day.

…

To Draco's great surprise Potter had ended up testifying at his trial, along with the witches and wizards he had ended up helping during the war. Potter testified saying that Draco had not acted willingly from what he saw and told the ministry of all the help that Draco had given him. Draco was let off reluctantly. He was extremely grateful to Potter and grudgingly allowed it to be voiced. He sought him out after the trial and found him speaking to Weasley and Granger. He walked up to them and both Granger and Weasley stopped talking to Harry, who had his back to Draco, and glanced in his direction, more like Granger glanced and Weasley glared. He looked ready to pick a fight if Draco said anything insulting. Potter turned around at their silence and expressions, and his eyes widened at seeing me there. He stood there awkwardly trying to voice what he wanted to say. He sighed and looked him in the eyes

"…Thank you Potter…for what you've done .and I'm sor…" He couldn't finish what He wanted to say. He was tired of the fighting but he could not muster the will to let his pride fall at that moment. He turned to leave but Potter spoke up before he had turned completely. He tensed thinking he'd surly have some scathing comment of disbelief or just to insult him further because of his humiliation.

"You're welcome Malfoy. See you at Hogwarts." He gave a half-hearted, half-smile but it was not welcoming.

He politely nodded and left. This year was going to be a pain. There were so many students that wanted to get back at him and he was sure Weasley wouldn't let him live down the year either.

…

Harry sat in his bedroom at Grimrauld Place reading the letter about the new law that the ministry had implemented:

July 17, 1997

Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that the new marriage type law has been passed. In an effort to control the pregnancy levels, and population, this law states that anyone to have sexual intercourse with another student with a pregnancy resulting in that union, that couple must be married at one. To secure this procedure, all 8th year students are required to find a person of their choosing to marry. Enclosed is a ring which you will give to your partner to wear. It contains your initials inside and a spell where if your chosen partner is considering your offer no one can come near them sexually and take that person away. After a decision has been made you will exchange your rings, if it has been accepted, and sign up for a proper bonding ceremony. Below is a classification if your preferences are towards the same sex. If you do pursue a same sex relationship, enclosed is a bracelet of a certain color. Depending on the color, it will let you know whether the other person is a dominant or submissive and whether you should pursue them or not. Green bracelets are for dominants and purple are for submissives. 

Harry Potter: Dominant

Sincerely,

Alicia Stonewood

Records Associate

Ministry of Magic

He glared at the offending piece of paper and threw it on the floor after crunching it up. 'What was the ministry thinking? Implementing a new marriage law to control the wizarding population. They are bigger idiots than he originally thought they were. They're not even giving people time to mourn. The ministry really is stupid'.

Harry scowled and felt tears prick his eyes as he remembered the loved ones who had died. Thankfully all the Weasleys were ok and so was most of the order. Tonks and Remus were badly injured and still at St. Mungos. Harry missed Sirius and Dumbledore and even Snape. Dean, Colin, Pavarti, Lavender, Cho, and several other Gryffindors did not make it either. He still felt their deaths on his shoulders.

Harry picked up the ring that had come with the letter. It was a plain silver band and inside were his initials H.J.P. written in neat cursive. He though back to the last line in the letter. '_Dominant huh?'_ He never really stopped to think about his sexuality because of the war but now that it was over he started realizing he was more in guys than girls. Ginny sure had a good way of proving that to him, but Cho hadn't been far behind. It was annoying how she kept trying to get back with him. She treated him as if there already was a ring on her finger. He picked up the green bracelet which looked like those Livestrong bracelets that were popular with all the muggles. He slipped it on and lay back down.

He rolled over on his bed and starting to think about who would make a good partner for him. He was afraid all the girls would be fawning over him again but they would only want him for his fame and his money. He wanted someone who would want him for who he was. Just Harry. This would be really hard. He had to be careful not get slipped any love potions and accidentally get someone pregnant. This next year would be a pain.

…

Draco lay on his bed shocked. He had just received his letter from the ministry. He couldn't believe what the letter said, especially the last line:

Draco Malfoy: Submissive

How was it possible to be considered the submissive one in the relationship? He knew he had been into guys for a while. It was a good that Pansy had finally figured that out and ended up being his closest confidant. Her family had gone into hiding during the war to avoid Pansy being involved. He missed her. He received letter from her every couple of days and he was sure to get one soon thanks to the letter from the ministry.

'_Stupid ministry!' _He punched his pillow. He wanted to live his own life now that the war was over. How was he possibly going to find someone suitable to partner with? He sighed accepting the fact that he was submissive, mostly. He put the purple bracelet on. He could see why the ministry had classified him as such, just now how. Had there been a test he had not realized he took? He had changed a lot because of the war. Yes this next year would definitely be a pain. Someone help him.

**Author's Note**: HOPE MY EDITING MADE THE STORY BETTER! Ok guys that's it for now. Let me know what you think and if you think I Should continue. Remember this is just an intro. Hope you liked it and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW =D PLZ!


	2. Fate Really Does Hate Me

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters or story plot lines from any of the books. In general, I do NOT own anything. They belong to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the new story line between Draco and Harry, I guess.

**Author's Note:** THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED! Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. I posted pictures of some of the rings on my profile. Oh won't be able to update until after Friday. =/.

**Fate Really Does Hate Me**

September 1st came around too quick for the students. Platform 9 ¾ was bustling. Harry stood looking at the red steam engine. He never thought he would see this again.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to see Ron, Hermione and Ginny heading towards him. He smiled and cringed inside when Ginny latched herself onto his arm. He was glad he had glamoured his green bracelet beforehand because he had yet to tell them about his preferences for men. Ginny would have exploded on the spot.

"Ginny I'd like to say hi to Ron and 'Mione too." He laughed a little to make his statement a little gentler. She pouted but released his arm. He hugged Hermione and gave Ron a 'man hug'. (Ha-ha it cracks me up when guys have to clarify their hugs =p).

"How was your summer Harry?" Hermione asked while taking hold of Ron's hand. He saw something sparkle on her finger and smiled.

"It was ok I guess. It hasn't been real easy for me and the new law thing made things worse. You know? More stuff to think about on top of everything. But I see you enjoyed the summer as well as the new law". He chuckled and wagged his eyebrows.

He gestured towards their linked hands where a beautiful ring lay on her left ring finger. Hermione blushed but the couple was all smiles. He glanced at Ron's left hand and saw a simple wedding band that matched the one Hermione wore. He frowned. The rings looked nothing like the one he had in his pocket. Hermione saw the frown and immediately knew what was troubling him.

"After your partner accepts your proposal, the rings mix both parties' magic together and what results are rings that represent both of you in their place."

She beamed admiring her ring. It was shaped in two layers made to look like one. The top one had three small round diamonds and the bottom had two rows of tiny diamonds going around. Ron's was silver with small round diamonds going around the center. Each diamond had been spaced about a 1 cm apart from the next one. (Pictures of the rings are on my profile.) Harry nodded actually impressed that the ministry went as far as to do that. Ginny cleared her throat trying to get Harry's attention because she had been ignored throughout the whole conversation. He sighed and turned to her. She fluttered her eyes and smiled.

"I think the new law is a good thing. It gives couples a chance to finally get together with more reassurance. Guys should be more eager to propose to the girls they have chemistry with now".

Ginny hinted while running her left hand up and down Harry's arm.

Harry felt sick as she latched back onto his arm. Ron and Hermione gave him a sympathetic look. They figured Harry no longer felt anything for Ginny, other than friendship at the most. He looked around the platform to see who else was coming back for their 8th year. He spotted Neville and Luna, and waved them over. Luna looked at Ginny.

"You know there's farkelbee around your neck". Ginny looked down and panicked. When she found nothing, she glared at Luna.

"What was that for Luna? What's a farkelbee anyway?"

"They're a type of hybrid between a weasel and a lizard. They tend to be around people with less than actual grips on reality."

Ginny frowned not understanding while the others tried not to laugh. The whistle blew and the group moved to get on the train. Harry was the last to get on. But before he got in, he glanced at the platform one last time sadly. Something caught his eye and he looked to see Draco Malfoy slowly walking to the train. He walked proudly and a bit arrogantly but the usual cold demeanor was dramatically diminished. He looked thinner than the last time he had seen him at his trial. He shrugged and continued to get on the train and headed towards the compartment everyone was in.

….

Draco got onto the train and searched for Pansy. He had waited to get to the platform until the last second to avoid any comments from anyone. He finally found her with Theo in one of the back compartments. He slid inside and sat on the opposite side of the lovely couple.

"Draco darling what took you so long? We were starting to worry." Theo nodded and they watched Draco.

"I didn't want to deal with comments made about me being a traitor from either side just yet."

They nodded and sat in silence for a while. Then abruptly the door opened and in walked Blaise Zabini. He had a glint in his eyes as he looked Draco up and down. He smiled and sat next to Draco after greeting Pansy and Theo.

"Hey Draco. How was your summer? I'm sure you got some interesting news." Draco simply raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I did actually. I wasn't sent to Azkaban and I grew half an inch", he said lazily. Blaise frowned. Clearly he had not expected that answer so he tried again.

"That's nice. Especially for you, seeing as you are a bit shorter than the rest of the guys in Slytherin, but I was referring to the new law the ministry has implemented. According to them if I decide to have a male partner, I would be the dominant in the relationship".

He smirked at Draco. Draco turned just a shade paler than normal. He was not even aware of where Blaise's preferences lay, let alone if he was serious. Blaise decided to continue after he saw his reaction.

"What did you get Draco? All of us in here know you are gay. Wait! Don't tell me. I bet I can guess even though you are hiding your bracelet under your sleeve. You got submissive right?"

Blaise smirked as Draco stayed quiet for a moment. Before he could give a slight nod, Blaise had grabbed his arm and yanked up his sleeve revealing his purple bracelet. Draco pulled his arm back and sort of hugged himself because of the predatory look Blaise was giving home. He felt the taller boy rise and he looked up so see him by the door.

"We are almost there. You should put your robes on. I'll see you in the common room. We have to have a little…..discussion Draco. See you then".

And Blaise left. Pansy looked worriedly over at Draco.

"Draco what are you going to do? We have no idea if he is serious or not about considering you! All we know is that it is a maybe because he is known for being bisexual. I know you don't want to spend your life with Blaise or even have his children! He's a complete jerk." Draco shook his head and looked both helpless and agitated.

"I don't know Pansy! It's going to be hard to keep away from all year if he is serious. If he is I'm afraid of what he is capable of. I might have to sleep with my eyes open".

"Well at least you're rooming with me so that will help a little", Theo added. Draco nodded, grateful that the room assignments had not changed.

"I really wanted to find someone to love like you Pansy. My parents showed me what a marriage without love is like. Besides…" He cut himself off blushing. Theo and Pansy glanced at each other confused.

"What is it Draco?"

"You're going to laugh at me…."

"Draco…." Pansy said in a stern voice.

"Well…I sort of believe in the whole concept of love. I kind of think that the greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return. But who am I kidding? In my position I doubt I'll find love." Pansy and Theo looked at him sympathetically.

"Draco you can't keep thinking that. You never know what will happen even under the circumstances. You have got to have a little faith."

"That's just it. Pansy I have no faith in my future. I hate this! I hate how my father ended up ruining my life since I was born. My life has always been one battle after the next. I got tired of all the fighting."

"Draco…" Pansy began but decided it would be better to stay quiet.

….

Harry sat staring out the window. Ron and Hermione had left for prefect duties so the only other occupants in the compartment were Luna, Neville and Ginny. He felt suffocated with Ginny all over him. He decided to excuse himself.

He went to the restroom and just stared at his reflection. He sort of wished he had not come back because of all the painful memories from the war. He felt tears prick at his eyes and turned to punch the wall. He slid down that same wall and sat on the floor letting the tears fall.

He was not sure how long he was there for but when he got up his bottom was sore. He opened the faucet and splashed cold water on his face. He dried himself off and walked back to his compartment slowly. He heard a door slide open ahead but did not look up. He felt himself bump into whoever had just come out of the compartment.

"Watch where you're going Potter!"

Harry looked up and found himself looking into the glaring hazel eyes of Blaise Zabini.

"It goes both ways Zabini."

With that he continued walking while hearing some rude comments directed his way, which he choose to ignore. He slid back inside and was knocked down by Ginny.

"Harry are you ok? You were gone for so long! I was worried…"

Harry tuned her out and just said he was fine and that he just took a long walk. Ginny did not look convinced so before she could say anything else Harry told them they were almost there ad that they should start changing. Thankfully Ron and Hermione came back sooner after that.

….

The train began to slow down. Draco, Pansy and Theo were already changed into their robes. They headed toward the carriages, but just as they were about to get in Draco was called out.

"Oi Malfoy! Decided to come back did you? You should have just stayed in that forsaken manor of yours!"

Why did Weasley have to start things now? It just wasn't his day!Draco turned around and faced Weasley who had walked ahead of Granger, the weaslette, who was glued to Potter, Lovegood and Longbottom.

"Really Weasel one would think you'd have better class than to start something now. Oh yes that's right you don't have any class." Draco sneered. Ron face started to turn red.

"Stupid deatheater scum. Why'd you have to come back? No one even wants you here. You should crawl back under the slimy rock you and that despicable mother of yours came from!"

Draco saw red at that. It was okay to insult him but it was NEVER okay to insult his mother. She had risked her life during the whole war trying to keep him safe and she was the only one who ever showed him love. Draco moved and was an inch away from punching Weasley when he stopped himself. Weasley had flinched expecting the blow, but it never came. He looked at Malfoy and his eyes were so cold they sent a chill down his spine.

"You're not even worth it…" Draco said in a deadly calm whisper. He backed away and continued walking towards the carriages, his friends in tow. As he walked away he heard Granger lecturing Weasley on responsibility. What surprised him more was there was another voice began to lecture him as well when Granger had taken a breather.

"Ron what are thinking? Can't you just get over it? Those stupid prejudices started the whole war. I'm not fighting another one and losing people I love for people's stupidity!" That had been Potter!

….

Harry stormed off. He was very angry. He knew Ron was a stubborn idiot sometimes but this took the cake. He had lost so many people dear to him because of someone's prejudice and he was tired of seeing it. He was afraid to see it happen again. Remus and Tonks were still in St. Mungos but thankfully they were out of intensive care.

He was so into his thoughts that he just climbed into a random carriage and sat by the window glaring at it. He was suddenly pulled out of his own world by a throat clearing. He turned his head to find he had found his way into the very same carriage as Malfoy, Parkinson and Nott. He mentally rolled his eyes. Fate really does hate him_._ He stayed quiet and waited for some form of insult to come out of their mouths. Theo noticed no one was going to speak up so he asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Potter what were you thinking when you came in here of all carriages? Didn't we just get enough of you and your lackeys?"

"First off they're my friends. Unlike you I actually have some. To be honest I wasn't paying attention to anything. So sorry my existence here is making your lives miserable."

"Potter quit the dramatics. You'll only call more attention to yourself than you already do. Then again, I'm sure you'd enjoy that wouldn't you golden boy" That had been Malfoy.

"That's it! I'm tired of this. Malfoy I don't want to argue with you anymore. I'm not saying my opinion of you has changed. I just want the tension and fights to stop. Let's just ignore each other this year and then we won't have to deal with each other after this. Truce?" Draco was stunned.

"…..I guess…..yeah…" He guessed it was good idea. Less for him to worry about this year.

"Thank you."

They were silent all the way to the castle. When they got there they went their separate ways. Harry sat the table, now that he had cooled off. Ron and Hermione were already there. Ron apologized and Harry accepted it.

The sorting ceremony had been good. The hat had song about harmony and unexpected happenings. Gryffindor had gotten three new first years. He looked across the hall and noticed that the Slytherin table was obviously divided. There was a big gap three quarters of the way through the table. Malfoy and company were sitting on the smaller part of the division. He pitied them for a bit because they not only had to deal the school taunting them, but also their own housemates. He had been there before.

Around dessert time Harry felt something start to creep up his thigh. It kept going higher and higher. He looked down to see a hand there. A hand that was attached to Ginny Weasley. He removed her hand and she frowned.

"What's wrong love?"

"Nothing. Just don't do that."

"Not a public display of affection kind of guy are you?"

"Uh...sure let's go with that."

Harry tried to scoot away from Ginny unnoticeably. He didn't want to hurt her seeing as she was Ron's sister. He sighed. It looked like Ginny was going to increase her efforts and she didn't care about being subtle anymore.

…

Draco had been uncomfortable all through the feast. He could feel Zabini's eyes on him the whole time from his side of the table. He tried to take his mind off it. Not even when Pansy and Theo had announced that they had exchanged rings and were showing him the beautiful rings that were both silver and black. Pansy's ring had a small black diamond with a row of tiny white and black diamonds. Theo's ring was a thick silver band with black squares separated by two small diamonds stacked together. They truly did match the couple. He sighed. He couldn't even enjoy his friend's happy moment like he should have.

They walked back to the common rooms and just as Draco was about to go down the hall to get to his and Theo's room Blaise called him.

"Oh Draco…where are you going? Did you forget about our little chat?" Draco felt dread seep into him and he turned around.

"Shall we sit in front of the fire?" Draco followed Blaise with one last glance at Theo who had been walking with Draco to the boy's corridor.

"So Draco I see you haven't found a partner yet."

"What does that have to do with you Zabini?"

"Oh that hurts Draco. I was just trying to start friendly conversation." Draco looked at him disbelievingly. He could not trust what Zabini said without knowing what his agenda was. Zabini laughed at Draco's look.

" Anyway I wanted to give you an offer that would be to your benefit". More like to your benefit. Did Zabini take him for an idiot?

"I know your family's reputation is in the slumps. Let's face it your reputation here is not any better. Most of Slytherin wants to hurt, but if you had some way to be protected from their attacks, I would think you would be interested."

"And what exactly could be done to change their minds? They don't look like they will be doing so any time soon, no matter what."

"That my dear Draco is where my offer comes in. In case you haven't noticed, I have sort become the new Slytherin Prince around here. If you were to become my partner that would insure your safety. No one would go against me. Marrying me will help give your reputation back. Besides it's not like I couldn't afford to sustain you with both our fortunes".

"Thanks for the offer Zabini but I'm afraid I will have to reject it. I think I can handle myself when it comes to them. Good night". He stood up and began walking away.

"You're mistaken Draco. You will see that you will have no choice in the matter. You'll come begging me to protect you. They are very angry. Wasn't it you who said what the Slytherin Prince wants he will eventually get?"

Draco gulped and briskly walked away. He wished someone would save him. He knew he had to be on his guard from now on. He got into bed and had nightmares of all the ways Zabini could get to him.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think. Don't forget I'll be posting pictures of the rings as they come up. Oh and I won't be able to update until after Friday. Sorry! =(. I have finals.


	3. Glue Can Solve Life's Problems

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters or story plot lines from any of the books. In general, I do NOT own anything. They belong to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the new story line between Draco and Harry, I guess.

**Author's Note:** Ta-Dah! The long awaited update. I hope it pleases everyone. I worked hard on it. My brain has been buzzing with ideas so it was hard not to put them all into this one chapter. Please enjoy! =) 3

**Glue Can Solve Life's Problems**

Harry woke up to the early morning rays of light coming from the window in the tower. He sat up and looked around the room. Everyone else was still asleep so he decided to get up and shower. After he finished showering and getting ready he walked down into the common room to find it empty except for the one person he would have preferred not to have spent the beginning of his day with.

Ginny sat on a chair that was facing the entrance of the boy's dorm. She had a mischievous glint in her eye. That was creepy in and of itself. It was like she had gotten up early so she could see Harry as soon as he came out. She walked over to him and plastered herself to him.

"Good morning Harry." She said in a sickly sweet tone. Yuck.

"Morning Ginny…eh what are you doing up so early?"

"Oh…umm…just thought I'd get an early start on the first day of school…"

Harry wished that had been true and not the fact that she was showing early signs of stalking and scheming. He nodded slightly and continued on his way to the great hall alone, at least he tried. Ginny clung to his arm chatting idly about something her friend had done. He really could have cared less. In fact he was so zoned out that he didn't notice Ginny glance over and smirk. She had led them off the path to the great hall to where the room of requirement was. Harry didn't know what hit him until he was pushed into a room.

He landed on the floor and he looked up surprised. Ginny was not in sight so he looked around the room trying to find her. The room had a small table with wine in a bucket and a fireplace that was roaring. In front of it was a comfy looking bed. The room was small so there wasn't much room to run. He gulped wondering where Ginny was. This wasn't going to be easy.

All of a sudden he felt arms wrap around him from behind. He turned his head to see Ginny dressed in a really skimpy lingerie outfit that made her breasts pop out. Oh boy this definitely wasn't going to end well. He wanted to gag but calmed down and slipped out of Ginny's embrace.

"Ginny what are you doing?"

"I just figured we could use some alone time. The war has been over for a few months now. We can start off where we left off. This is all we need to do to seal the marriage contract, other than the rings and ceremony of course."

Harry wasn't sure what to think. He had to get out of this situation and he wasn't sure how sane Ginny would be if he tried to leave.

"Ginny….I think you've read too much into that. I know we had something once but I don't intend to continue it now."

"If you still need time because of everything that happened during the war, I'm willing to wait for you. I waited all these freaking months and been patient with your fighting off the dark lord and grieving you can't get over. I know you're going to ask me to accept your ring so just hand it over. I'm sure I can make whatever pain you feel go away."

Harry felt anger brewing at the hurtful words. Of course he was sad and hurting. He had lost many loved ones. Was he supposed to have forgotten all of them and their sacrifices for him? He felt guilty he had not done anything to help prevent it sooner. He felt his magic start a slow wind and he saw Ginny draw back.

"Ginny stay away from me! I am not interested in you and never will be!" Ginny grew angry.

"Is there some other girl?"

"No!." He seethed.

"Then what's your problem!"

"The problem, Ginny, other than you're annoying presence, stubbornness, narrow-mindedness and lack of empathy, among other things is that you're not even the right gender."

He raged out of the room and left a flabbergasted Ginny behind.

….

Draco woke up and lay there. He did not want to get up. He did not want to face Zabini…again. He sighed dejectedly and proceeded to get ready for the day. Theo was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake him. The rooms for married couples wouldn't be ready for a month. Draco hadn't thought that Theo would be moved but it was an obvious thing with the new law into effect. McGonagall had left notices on everyone's rooms. He hoped he wouldn't end up rooming with Zabini once Theo had to leave. He looked out the door cautiously. It was clear. He walked briskly toward the exit. He heard something down the dorm hall. A familiar sleepy looking figure came out.

"That you Draaaco?"

Draco ran the rest of the way and dashed out the wall entrance and up the dungeons. As he got closer to the hall he turned his head to see if Zabini had followed him. That move caused him to collide with some else that he hadn't seen coming down the steps. He landed in a heap on the floor with other person on top. Oww was his only thought. At least this was better than having to keep Zabini at bay. He heard an angry groan and looked up into blazing emerald eyes of Harry Potter. Oh shit did he look angry! One collision caused this anger? Draco sort of backed away from the angry stare but ended up hitting his head against floor instead. How could he have forgotten about the fact that they were still sprawled on the floor? He winced and whimpered a little at the pain. Emerald eyes looked at his with a little less heat and a hint of amusement and concern thrown in there but not much.

"You okay Malfoy?"

"I will be once you get off me!"

Harry got off him and offered a hand to help him up. Draco hesitated not sure if he should trust the angry Gryffindor. He remembered the truce and hoped it still held true. Potter pulled him up to his feet. He kind of pulled a little too hard and Draco ended up chest to chest with Potter. Draco flushed feeling Harry's strong warm chest against his own. Harry looked sheepish.

"Sorry…" Harry murmured.

Draco stepped back a step. He hadn't noticed how tall Potter was. He was a foot taller than him, Draco being 5' 5". The perfect height to where he could nuzzle his head into the crook of Harry's neck and Harry could have rested his chin nicely on top of his head. Draco shook his head. Where had that come from? When did Potter become Harry? The whole Zabini thing was getting to him now. He heard a throat clear and he remembered Potter was still in front of him.

" uh…" Draco said eloquently.

Potter laughed. Really hard as a matter of fact. Draco thought he had finally gone insane. He waited for it to die away. Draco was so confused he wasn't sure whether to wait for the laughter to stop and ask or walk away. He choose the former. Potter looked at him and shook his head.

"Sorry it's just that after the horrible morning I had, this just helped remove all the tension."

So Potter HAD gone insane. Interesting. One less thing to worry about…he hoped. Draco gave him a look as if to say 'riiiiiiggghthht'. Potter shrugged.

"Potter you do know it's still morning right?"

"Don't remind me…" He said bitterly. Draco looked stunned. "Sorry…I just have a lot on my plate right now. I'll go back to not bothering you. Can't risk messing up the truce."

Harry turned and began walking to the great hall. Draco felt something in the pit of his stomach. He had to say something to make him feel better but he had no idea why.

"Potter wait." Potter stopped and gave him a confused look. "You weren't bothering me. I think you kind of helped me actually, maybe." Draco said thinking back to Zabini who wouldn't trifle with Potter this early in the morning, if he had followed him that is. Potter looked more confused than before but Draco was finally brought into the reality of the situation. He put his mask on and just brushed past Potter leaving him gaping. ….

Harry shook his head and followed after Malfoy. He sat at his table and piled some Belgium waffles topped with strawberries and whipped cream on his plate. He was about to dig in when Ron and Hermione sat in front of him and said their 'good mornings'. Harry felt uneasy. Ron was acting normal so Ginny hadn't run into him. That was a good thing though. He wanted to tell them himself and explain before Ron could over react.

"Hey can we talk before potions?"

They both nodded at the same time like close couples do. He smiled. They were a 'cute' couple. They continued with their breakfast until they heard a commotion coming from the Slytherin table. Harry looked over and saw that there was a group of Slytherins in a semi-circle around Malfoy. What the heck? He watched as Damon Warrington dropped boiling hot porridge over Malfoy while the two tough guys Stephen Pucey and Jeremy Flint from 7th year held him still. They dropped him to the floor and laughed and some were kicking Malfoy as he tried to get the hot food off of himself. Surprisingly, he did not make a sound. Harry grew annoyed. He knew they had their differences but he would not take this kind of physical abuse from anyone.

He got up from his spot on the table and walked toward the group. The professors seemed to still be in shock. Oh well at least he could react. With one wave of his wand he sent most of the group flying. The ones who remained sneered at him but looked frightened.

"Get away" He said in a deadly calm voice.

"This is none of your business Potter! Do you have to save everyone Mr. Hero Golden Boy?"

Harry got angrier. He stepped closer but before he could say anything another voice cut him off.

"Potter fuck off. This isn't your battle and I don't need you to save me." He whispered the last word "again" too softly to be heard by anyone.

Harry looked conflicted. Malfoy looked like a mess. He could see blisters coming up on his face and the other parts of his body that the boiling breakfast had touched. They had called truce so it was ok to help him besides he wasn't going for the houses being divided this year. He was going to say so but he saw the sharp look Malfoy gave him and knew that if he continued he would just be leaving Malfoy worse off. He backed away and watched as Malfoy tried to limp out of the great hall with any dignity he had left.

Harry walked back to his table and sat down defeated. This house unity was not going to be easy. He knew it wouldn't have been but he never figured it would be this difficult.

….

Draco limped to the infirmary. Blasted Slytherins. They made his already bad day worse. First Zabini and then the incident at breakfast. Potter just had to make things worse by interfering. Madame Pomfrey gave a gasp as she saw him. She ushered him over to a bed and began healing his blisters and bruises. She looked like she was tempted to ask how this had happened but wisely kept her mouth shut. She wasn't unaware of how things in Slytherin had gotten. She tsked and examined him to make sure she hadn't missed anything. She let him go and Draco got up and walked out. He still had potions to get to.

As he turned the corner in the dungeons near the potions class, a hand snaked its way around his waist and the other hand covered his mouth. He panicked. Not another attack from some of the Slytherins so soon! He felt warm breath near his ear that made his body give a disgusted shudder.

"Poor Draco. It's the first day of classes and already you're being harassed. I told you."

Draco's heart stopped for a second. It was Zabini. He was captured in Zabini's arms. This was not good. Who knows what could happen. He paled more than usual making him look sick.

"Want to rethink my offer pet?"

Draco struggled in Zabini's arms. He had to get out of his arms. He bit the hand over his mouth. Zabini let out a yelp and Draco was able to get free of his arms. He faced him, wand raised.

"Let me be Zabini!"

"I don't think so pet. I'm trying to be nice here. I mean things could get harder on you if a certain someone edged them on…"

He let that thought hang in the air. At that moment Draco understood something. Zabini had said last night he was the new prince. The attack this morning had been planned by the same person standing in front of him.

"You bastard." Zabini laughed.

"You don't have much of a choice here Draco. No one is going to save you from this. You got lucky this morning with Potter, both times actually."

So he had followed him this morning! Thank goodness for running into Potter! Draco checked where they were in the corridor. It was still too far from the classroom. He was sure Zabini could catch him if he ran. Zabini saw him looking around.

"Don't worry pet. I'm not taking you just yet. This is fun." Draco gulped.

"You better to class pet, don't be later than you already are." Zabini smirked.

Draco was baffled. Zabini had potions with him. Why was he telling him to go? Was he ditching? Seeing his baffled face Zabini laughed again.

"Don't be sad pet. I'll be there soon. I got on an errand to run for the professor so I took the opportunity to play with you for a bit."

Zabini walked off. Draco pulled himself together. He walked into potions and sat down.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Malfoy. As I was saying, you will all be working in pairs for the rest of the year. Seeing as interhouse harmony is something we have been seeking" Professor Slughorn looked pointedly at Harry. "You will be partnered with someone from a different house. I wrote the pairs on the board. Find your partner and begin on the hope potion. Does everyone remember what this potion does?"

Hermione hand went up first.

"Ms. Granger, oh excuse me, Mrs. Weasley?"

"The potion was designed to help the drinker through their internal conflicts and point out what silver lining to their issues is. They are brought up from the sub-conscience to the conscience."

"Very good. 15 points to Gryffindor. Let's begin shall we?"

Draco looked at the board and was relieved to see Zabini had been partnered with Longbottom. When Zabini walked in he didn't look too happy about the pairing. When Draco searched for his name he let his head fall to the table with a soft thump. He was paired up with Potter. Did the fates seem to enjoy his misery? He felt someone sit down next to him and start getting everything ready for the potion.

Draco sat up straight and was surprised to see that Potter looked like he knew what he was doing. He frowned. When did Potter get better at potions? He watched his movements until he stopped moving and frowned. He turned to look at Malfoy.

"I don't understand how to do this step."

Draco gapped. Well he wasn't completely better but a big improvement. He read the instructions and showed Potter how to do the next step. Potter seemed confused but at least he understood a bit of it.

"Where did the improvement come from Potter?"

"In what?" Potter frowned.

"Potions."

"Oh well I wasn't really bad at this before just lazy and stubborn. I decided to get better at all my subjects this past summer to keep my mind off….things."

"You studied all summer?"

"Yes. Something wrong with that?"

"No. It's just odd."

"I see."

Conversation died down after that.

…

They continued working. Harry saw Malfoy pull the sleeves of his robes up so he could stir better. That's when he noticed bruises that looked strangely like finger prints.

"I thought you went to the infirmary to get healed."

"I did."

"Well either Madame Pomfrey missed a spot, you like it kinky or someone was manhandling you again."

He saw Malfoy look where he pointed and saw him pale. What was wrong? Before he could ask Malfoy spoke up.

"I was upset so I must have pressed my fingers into my skin too much when I had my arms crossed."

The explanation was lame and he knew Malfoy knew it was too. He didn't pursue it so he shrugged accepting his answer. Malfoy looked relieved. Weird.

….

Draco was relieved Potter hadn't continued asking questions on the issue. They continued working and Draco was surprised when they finished the potion at an almost perfect level seeing as Harry had contributed quite a bit.

Draco was even more surprised that all the potions they made all week turned out really well as well. In fact the next month went pretty smooth in potions. Draco couldn't complain about having to watch his grades in potions now. That was a relief. He was currently sitting by the lake thinking about the month's events. He had encounters with Zabini twice a day every week at least. Sometimes he got lucky and he didn't run into Zabini at all. Thankfully Draco was rooming by himself now that Theo had moved out. Draco wasn't sure how much longer his easing was going to continue until he got really serious. What was he to do?

Even worse was that the Slytherins had done random attacks on him that month so he wasn't sure when they would come at him. Pomfrey had thankfully not asked anything every time he went back though she did tell him that the number of visits to the infirmary would start to look like Potter's. Oh! Even worse Potter had been there to watch some of those incidents and even helped out despite Draco's cursing and protests. The only highlight of the month was the little incident the weaslette had pulled off in the great hall one Wednesday morning. Looks like trouble in paradise for her and Potter. He laughed.

He couldn't believe the weekend was almost over. It was Sunday afternoon and the sun was about to set. He got up and walked through the big doors in the entrance hall. He turned to go to the library to finish off his charms essay. He rounded the corner but before he could get near the library a spell hit him and had him glued against a wall in the corridor that was hardly used. Oh no. Not another attack! He saw a shadow and braced himself for what was to come.

….

Harry was wandering the halls. This past month had been full of incidents. He had finally told Ron and Hermione that he was gay. They took it well. Ron was surprisingly very supportive. He apologized for Ginny being so clingy and Harry had explained what had happened the other morning. Ron was angry and nearly left to yell at his thick-headed sister so she could get the point. He groaned remembering the incident with Ginny. She had walked into the great hall after two weeks of avoiding Harry. She stormed up to the table and sat herself next to Harry. Harry wasn't sure what she was up to. He glanced at Ron and he just shrugged but looked wary. Ginny just turned and smiled at him.

"Good morning Harry."

"Uh….morning Ginny…"

Ginny began eating and Harry waited a bit before he continued his meal as well. Later he felt a hand lace through his hand and looked down to see Ginny's hand. He drew his hand back and frowned. Did she really not understand what he told her?

"What's wrong love?"

"Ginny have you forgotten what I told you the other morning?"

"Course not Harry. I know you freaked out from the pressure I put on you and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you away and having you lie to me. I'll be more patient with you with a few exceptions of course." She smiled sweetly. Harry shook his head.

"Ginny I wasn't lying. I'm serious! I'm not interested in you."

"Oh Harry. It's ok, stop with the charade."

"Ginny I'm serious. I'm gay. Look I'm even wearing the bracelet!"

Harry showed his green bracelet that was no longer glamoured. Ginny eyes flared and her voice increased in volume.

"Stop his Harry! I'm tired of being led on by you. You made a promise and now you have to go through with it!"

"What are you talking about?"

Ginny pulled out a ring and the inside flashed in the light. Harry saw his initials inside. What the hell? How did she get a hold of his ring? He checked the necked around his neck where he cared it and it wasn't there, just the chain. Oh shit. This was not happening! Harry watched in horror as Ginny went to slip the ring on her left ring finger. Just as the tip of the finger was about to go into the ring a strange lightning surrounded it and pushed Ginny with such a force she flew over the table and landed on the floor. The ring flew to Harry where he caught it. He exhaled in relief. At least the ring could tell when a bond was not wanted from the owner.

Harry shuddered at the memory. Ginny had started screaming and cursing Harry saying he was either under a spell or just a big tease. Harry tried to think about other things. His thoughts drifted to Malfoy. Potions was tolerable. They were both able to hae short civil conversations. But he kept getting attacked by his fellow Slytherins. This was getting on his nerves. Didn't they know that these petty things can set off a trigger for another war? He shook his head. Malfoy had been through complete beat downs, curses and just harmful things being aimed at him. He wished he could do something to help and he had stopped like five of the attacks but he knew he couldn't do much because he could make it worse. Malfoy wasn't the complete prick he had once been. He was still rude to Harry and other things, but he had mellowed just a little that was hard to tell if you didn't pay attention in Harry's case or know him in Slytherin's case. They were taking advantage of Malfoy's new found surrender.

Harry heard voices up ahead. He looked around. This corridor wasn't used often and he frowned. He heard Malfoy's voice and an evil laugh. Were they getting Malfoy again? Already but their last one was still fresh from this morning. He crept up quietly and hid behind a suit of armor to see what was going on. He was surprised to see that there was only one person in front of Malfoy and Malfoy looked like he was stuck to the wall. His arms were near his head and legs not moving. He tried to see who had done this to Malfoy.

There had never been a solo attack before. The figure crept into the light and he saw the face of Blaise Zabini. What the hell? Zabini was never involved with these petty attacks. He was the new prince apparently and always basking in the attention he got whenever Harry saw him. Zabini was smirking and he was talking.

"Draco don't be that way. I've been giving you enough warning. I do think it's time to take things seriously though."

"Get the fuck away from me Zabini! I told you before I want nothing to do with you." His face was cold but there was a trickle of fear in his eyes.

"Aww poor Draco. I told you that you wouldn't have choice. ..How have the Slytherins been?"

Harry blanched. Had Zabini been behind the increased number of attacks lately?

"Just fine Zabini. Now release me!"

"I don't think so. At least not yet. Accept my proposal Draco. You know it's what's best for you. Just say the one little word I want to hear and I'll bond us together, my little submissive."

Zabini put his finger under the purple bracelet and let it snap back onto his wrist. Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't known Malfoy was gay. What surprised even more was that he was a submissive. Malfoy really had changed.

"No. Fuck you Zabini!" Malfoy struggled against the wall and Zabini scowled.

"I wished you would have let this go down easily Draco. Well I'll just leave you here and come back later. Hopefully you will have changed your mind by then."

Zabini cradled Malfoy's chin in his hand and gave him a peck on the lips. He walked off and Malfoy let out an angered scream. He kept struggling for a while but then slumped as much as he could, defeated. He looked like he might break anytime soon. Harry slowly crept out from behind the suit of armor. He walked up to Malfoy and saw that he was silently crying.

"Malfoy?"

….

Draco snapped his head up at hearing his name. He looked into the emerald eyes of Potter. Great. Just what he needed at a time like this. What was he doing here anyway?

"What do you want Potter?" he said with little force.

"…Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay to you Potter?" He was embarrassed. Potter saw him crying.

"What was Zabini talking about?" Draco paled. Damn. He had seen them. Stupid Potter.

"None of your business!"

"If you tell me I'll let you down."

Draco did not want to stay on this wall and wait for Zabini to come back. He nodded slowly.

"Zabini wants me to do that stupid ministry marriage thing with him. He found out I was a submissive and he wants me. He probably has more up his sleeve but I don't know what. All I know is that I don't want to be with him. Because he is the new prince as it were, the Slytherins that hate the ones who fought for the light or at least helped the light, follow his every order. He says if I bond with him that the attacks will cease and something about my reputation. I could care less about that at the moment.

He saw potter nod. He seemed to be pondering something.

"I'm not going to let you down yet" was all he said.

"What? We made a deal!"

"I know. I just want to make sure you come with me. I just thought of something. Will you?"

"If it will get me off this blasted wall then yes!" Malfoy fumed.

….

The gears in Harry's brain had started turning as soon as Malfoy had finished his explanation. It made the most sense in the world but it was also the craziest and stupidest thing he'd ever thought of. It would never work. Oh well might as well give it a try. They walked into an empty classroom and the both sat on desks facing each other.

"Well what is it Potter? You dragged me all the way here."

"Well this is going to sound crazy" Malfoy gave him a look "but I think it could help us both."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. He looked at him in disbelief. What could possibly help them both?

"You have a problem with Zabini trying to bond with you. Well I know what will help get rid of that problem."

"What pray tell would that be?"

"You could bond me with me." Malfoy gaped at him.

"How does that make this situation better? Anyway what are you going to tell the weaslette?"

"I'm not with Ginny and I'm not into girls. See?" He showed Malfoy his bracelet. Malfoy stared.

"You're a dominant." It wasn't a question but a statement. Harry nodded.

"I don't want to bond with Ginny but she seems to have it engraved in her had that we're already engaged. She even tried to forcefully bond me to her the other morning."

"So that's what that was about."

"Yes. So by us bonding together Ginny can hopefully get a grip on reality. Also, you won't have to worry about Zabini bonding to you. I'll have an excuse to protect you so things won't get worse and if they don't I can get you moved to a private room. This will sound cheesy and I hate cheesy so sorry in advance but I promise to take care of you. Besides this was my idea. I know we don't exactly like each other and you probably want to marry for love but let's face it for both of us it is not likely to happen right now. Not with everything going on and our future happiness at stake."

"What if we're not happy together either."

"It'd be better than Zabini and Ginny. Trust me. Who knows maybe we could eventually become friends and it wouldn't be so bad."

"Friends who would have to have at least one kid in the future."

"It's just my suggestion. It was a spur of the moment idea."

"Potter I'm not entirely sure I want to think about this. I have enough on my plate."

Malfoy got up and marched to the door but got blocked by Potter who stood in his way of the door.

"Just think about it Malfoy."

Malfoy looked skeptical and Harry felt his stupid for coming up with such an idea. Harry then brightened when he remembered something.

"Give it a week to think about. Remember what was in the letter?"

Harry took his ring off the chain and held it before Malfoy.

"What are you talking about? I didn't really read it that well. I had important things to worry about."

"If you wear my ring, willingly, it doesn't immediately bond you to me. You have a week from when you put it on to consider my offer. In the meantime, it will protect you from Zabini and his plots to bond with you. If anything just wear it for a week's vacation from real life."

Malfoy gave him a hard stare and didn't say anything for minutes. Harry grew anxious but waited patiently. Finally, Malfoy looked down and took a deep breath. When he looked back up he was glaring at Harry. That didn't seem too good.

"Do expect me to put your ring on my finger when you're the one semi-prosing? If I'm going to think about this, I at least want it done as a real lover would do it."

Harry was stunned and then laughed in relief. He reached for Malfoy's left arm with his own left and brought it towards him. Before he put the ring near the tip of Malfoy's ring finger he had an idea and bent down on one knee. He flushed in embarrassment but Malfoy had said he wanted it as if a real lover would do it. He glanced up through his lashes to see Malfoy's surprised face. Apparently Harry had gone farther than Malfoy had expected. He saw Malfoy flush slightly and give a very tiny smile like he thoroughly enjoyed that he had done that. Harry kept his face down and smirked. He slipped the ring onto Malfoy's finger and watched as it magically adjusted and glowed a soft green. He got back up and looked at Malfoy who was staring at the ring on his finger astonished. It was like he never thought there'd be a ring there. Harry wondered if Malfoy was secretly a romantic. He shrugged. He'd find out if Malfoy agreed to this. He nodded toward Malfoy and opened the door for him. Malfoy walked through the door and they both stood awkwardly outside and then said their good-byes. He watched Malfoy walk off toward the dungeons. He wondered if his plan would work and if it was going to be worth it.

**Author's Note:** That's it ladies and gentlemen! Another chapter down. What will Draco decide? How will Blaise react? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	4. A Little Hopeful Epiphany?

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters or story plot lines from any of the books. In general, I do NOT own anything. They belong to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the new story line between Draco and Harry, I guess.

**Author's Note: **Another chapter up! Hope you're as excited as I am to post it. Hope you like it.

**A Little Hopeful Epiphany? **

Draco looked into a mirror and saw his haunted eyes looking right back at him. He was wearing his white ceremonial bonding robes. He shook his head in a resigned way and walked into the next room where the person conducting the ceremony was standing. To the right of the Bonding Minister stood his future husband. He was talking to his best man and witness so all he could see was the black hair that always stood out to him. He wasn't sure how he had gotten into this situation but he now stood opposite his fiancé. His fiancé turned to face him, having noticed his presence. Draco stared up into the cold icy blue eyes of Blaise Zabini.

His stare changed into as glare and Zabini just laughed. Draco saw lights coming all around him. He starting thinking 'no, no, no!' He did not want this. He had to get away. He did not want to be bonded with Zabini. Where was Potter when you needed him? Draco tried to run away but Zabini caught his arm and Draco could feel the bonding lights encasing their wrists. It was too late now. He was bonded with Zabini.

Draco sat up quickly in bed. He was breathing hard and sweating. He was scared. He checked under his sheets to see that he was still in his silk pajama bottoms. No bonding robes in sight. He breathed a sigh of relief. It had just been a terrible nightmare! (A/N: ha-ha bet I fooled you all! j/k =p).

…

**Day 1 – October 5, 1998 Tuesday **

Draco got out of bed and into the shower. He let the warm water hit his head and relaxed under it. He leaned his left arm on the wall and heard a small *clink*. He looked at his hand and saw Potter's ring resting on his finger. He had forgotten about Potter's deal because of the nightmare. He moved his hand closer and looked at the, perhaps for now, plain band. He felt his other hand caressing the ring and frowned. Either way he could not get what he wanted.

He had a week to decide whether or not he wanted to take Potter's deal. But still it was Potter he would be bonded to, if he said yes. While that sounded a whole lot better than Zabini, it was not what he would have preferred. Why did Potter have to have been Potter? The deal might have been made if it was someone he got along with. Potter was not bad looking, he had to admit. But to have his children in the future made him sick to his stomach, not because Potter repulsed him, at least not anymore, but because he could not picture himself having the children of someone he did not love. Children were supposed to be a product of a couple's love for one another, a miracle. Hopefully Potter did not want to have children anytime soon, meaning in the next five years.

Draco wanted to have a steady career before he had children. He wanted to work at the ministry in the new department they had opened that he had read about. It was called the Department of Reconstruction. It was created to help clear out the damages done during the war. The department also dealt with death eaters and their families who would try to reignite the flame the dark lord had started. It would hopefully prevent future uprisings and require a lot of intelligence and field work. He wanted to be out there doing something and making good use of his life. His first seventeen years were basically wasted. He wanted to make up for it. Plus all his knowledge of the dark arts and how dark families worked would be a bonus.

Draco turned off the shower and got ready for the day. One thing he noticed as he was walking through the dungeons was that he had double checked to make sure his hair was just right, in the mirror, before he left. He hadn't done that in so long. Thinking about his appearance hadn't been important anymore but for some reason his old habit had come back. He frowned, confused but didn't think too much about it.

"Isn't it a little early to be frowning? The day's just only begun pet."

Draco froze. He hadn't been paying attention to anything in front of him. He didn't want to face Zabini just yet. He finally let his frustration and annoyance flow through his body and glared at Zabini with an icy intensity. Zabini laughed.

"It's been a while since you showed so much passion in one of your looks." Zabini licked his lips. "I had been wondering if all of your fire had died. I'm glad it hasn't. All the more fun I'll have when it burns out by someone's hands."

Zabini smiled cruelly at Draco. Draco was furious. How dare Zabini think he could break Draco! He was not Zabini's toy. He stormed past Zabini but before he could get too far Zabini had grabbed his wrist. Flashbacks from last night's nightmare came back to him and Draco turned back around and swung his free arm at Zabini's face. Zabini was so shocked he released Draco and cradled his face. Draco looked shocked and stared at his arm. Where had that come from? Draco figured he had better get out of the corridor before Zabini came back to reality and realized what had just happened. Draco briskly walked to the great hall and sat in his seat so fast that Pansy and Theo drew back from surprise.

"Draco darling...are you alright?"

"Course I am Pansy. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Maybe because you look like you've seen a ghost…"

Draco said nothing for a few minutes and then shook his head dismissing his entrance. Pansy didn't ask about it anymore. Draco didn't want to worry his friends when they were so obviously happy together. Zabini was his problem and he would deal with it alone. If he didn't, it wouldn't mean much in the end. It would only prove what a disgrace Draco had become.

Draco looked up and found a pair of emerald eyes looking straight at him. They held the same question Pansy had asked except with a lot less affection from the questioner. Draco looked away. He didn't want to deal with Potter at the moment. Just then the doors opened and in walked Zabini. Draco gulped. He was in for it now. He watched Zabini's face to gauge how angry he was but to his surprise Zabini's expression was a mixture between amusement and annoyance. Zabini caught his eye and smirked dangerously in his direction.

Thankfully Potions was their next class and Draco didn't have to deal with Zabini. The only person that left him with was Potter. He could handle Potter a lot easier than Zabini. Draco sat down in the potions classroom and set the cauldron up. Potter arrived just before he finished his preparations. While they waited for Professor Slughorn to finish writing down the instructions on the board Draco saw Potter pass a small note to him. He opened the note and read:

_I know the decision you have to make is hard but I thought of something that might make it easier on you to decide. We could get together in the room of requirement and talk. You can ask me anytingl you want so you can see what you're getting yourself into._

Draco pondered the idea and wrote his response.

_That might have been one of the smartest things you've ever suggested. I agree but when and what time?_

Draco passed the note back to Potter who read it and quickly responded. Potter passed it back to Draco and he opened it once again.

_Ha ha ha very funny. Well I can't today because I have quidditch practice and since I'm captain I can't miss. How about tomorrow at 8?_

Draco mentally checked his schedule and remembered he also had practice tomorrow.

_I can't. I also have practice tomorrow. I'm free Thursday though…_

Draco slid the paper back to Harry. He waited for him to reply and shortly found the paper back in front of him.

_That works for me. So Thursday at 8 then._

Draco wasn't sure what else to respond with so he put the note in the flames under the bubbling cauldron and watched the paper turn to ashes. He saw a shadow come over him and looked up to see Professor Slughorn handing him a vial. He took it and on closer inspection he found that it was his vial of the Hope Potion they had made last month. Slughorn had said it would take a month of sitting under the moonlight for it to be finished. He had forgotten about the potion. He put it away and set to work on their current potion.

After potions Draco was walking with Pansy and Theo to Transfiguration when he accidently bumped into someone who was standing, talking to someone in the middle of the corridor. Draco turned to see that it was Weasley and he looked livid. He wouldn't even listen to Hermione when she told him it was an accident.

"Watch where you're going ferret!"

"Why don't you watch where you're standing! Who stands in the middle of a corridor and not expect to be bumped into? My bad, I forgot manners weren't taught to everyone in your family because there are so many of you." Draco sneered.

Weasley looked even angrier. He drew his arm back and swung his arm but he never hit his target because he was knocked over by a spell. Draco looked in the direction the spell had come from and saw Potter coming toward the group. Draco was thankful he wasn't the one at the receiving end of any spell Potter cast anymore. Potter had become quite intimidating with just his presence. Weasley looked shocked but got up none the less.

"What was that for Harry?"

"You were about to do something stupid. What part of this grudge is even worth it?"

"That ferret has been a git to us since we met him! He's made our lives harder all through out school."

"Well you're sinking to his level if you continue playing those petty games. Can't you be the better man? Why is it hard to believe he didn't mean any actual harm this time?"

"Because he doesn't have a single good bone in his body. People don't change."

"…Do you really believe that Ron?"

"Of course!" Weasley said heatedly but then what he said sunk in and he looked like he regretted them.

Potter looked at Weasley and walked off. As he passed Draco, Potter brushed his hand to place something in his palm. Draco's hand closed around it and he pocketed it. He and his friends continued to class after that and they sat at their desks. While Theo and Pansy were busy making out Draco pulled out the note.

_Hope that helped show you I was serious about protecting you from anything._

_-H_

Draco smiled a bit and felt himself flushed as well. Potter really was serious.

….

Harry walked towards Charms. Sometimes Ron could be such an idiot. He knew Ron had said it out of anger but it stung a little. Of course people could change, good or bad. His dad had changed to become a better person and ended up with his mother. Even Snape had changed a little before his death. Ron had changed when it came to Hermione. Heck Harry had changed so much in the past couple of years he couldn't keep track. Everyone had changed.

Harry entered the class and sat at the back. He saw Ron and Hermione come in soon after. Ron looked unsure but Harry waved him over. He couldn't blame his friend for being so irrational. They sat next to him and class started. Harry thought back to the fight between Ron and Malfoy. They had been waiting for him because Slughorn had wanted to ask him something. When he was walking towards them he heard yelling and saw Ron getting ready to swing at Malfoy. Harry couldn't explain it but on impulse he had just said the spell. After the spell had left his lips Harry realized that his best friend had almost harmed his maybe future husband whom he had promised to protect. This annoyed him and he felt the tension in the room increase after that. Malfoy had looked at him in shock. Harry internally frowned. He had told him that he would be there to take care of him, even from his own friends. He didn't believe him yet. That's why he left him the note.

After Charms Harry said he would catch up with Ron and Hermione in the great hall for lunch. He went outside for some fresh air and walked around the castle. He heard some noises coming from a corner of the castle. Harry quietly approached the corner to find Zabini talking to someone else he couldn't quite see.

"But why can't you just leave it and forgot about him?"

"Because this will be one of the best things I could do for my future. I'll have control over so much more. Plus I want to be the one who breaks Draco Malfoy into the crumbled mess of a man he once was. He deserves it."

"But babe I wanted us to be together." The other person moved out of the light and revealed himself to be Lucas Harper.

"Ha don't worry love. Once I'm done with him, and it shouldn't take long with what I have planned, I'll get a divorce and we can be together."

"What exactly are you planning?"

"Well I…."

Harry had made a noise and Zabini had heard it. Harry quickly hid behind a tree as Zabini looked around.

"We'll finish this later."

Harry watched Harper walk back to the castle while Zabini headed toward the lake. Harry frowned. Zabini was up to worse than he originally thought. He started walking back toward the castle but he made the mistake of walking in plain sight right by the lake and Zabini saw him.

"Hey Potter where are your lapdogs?"

"What do you want Zabini?"

"Just thought I'd say hello to an old friend."

"We've never been friends and from the looks of it we never will."

"Come now Potter. Even a dunderhead like you can see how important my friendship could be."

"Fuck off Zabini."

"Aww little Potter's got a foul mouth. Maybe he should be punished. Actually, you've committed more than just that. You've been eavesdropping haven't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me. I know it was you who made that noise. Now I advise you to keep out of other people's business. Leave Draco alone. You'll only make things worse for him. He's a big boy. He's knows what's going on and can handle himself. Mostly." Zabini laughed.

Harry glared at the other boy. He didn't want to tell Zabini about his proposal to Malfoy and have it spoiled by him. But how he wished he could take that smug look off his face. Instead he opted for a wordless spell that tripped Zabini. The best part was that they were near the lake so Zabini went head first into the lake while Harry walked off, back to the castle, to have lunch. He couldn't wait until Thursday.

….

On Wednesday McGonagall announced that they would be having an Autumn Ball in November. It would be a masquerade and everyone was excited. Draco wasn't too thrilled about it. It was a bit depressing if anything. He was also a little anxious about his meeting with Potter the next day. Would it go well? Would it help at all?

Draco went to the library for his free period to work on his Arithmancy homework, but these thoughts kept coming back to him. He sighed and took out his book when something rolled out of his bag. The small vial sparkled in the light. Eureka! He had forgotten about the Hope Potion. Maybe this could help make things easier for him. With this he wasn't dreading the meeting so much anymore. He uncorked the vial and swallowed the contents. It tasted like sweet nectar. It made sense since it was made for hope.

Draco waited but nothing happened. Not even a brightened light bulb. He grew annoyed and stuffed the vial back in his bag. He knew it. There was no hope for him. He just hoped, ironically, that tomorrow's meeting would help.

….

**Day 3 – October 7, 1998 Thursday**

Draco could not really pay attention to any of his classes. He was anticipating his meeting with Potter and that was still seven hours away. He went back to his room and Draco killed time by finishing all his homework, including the ones that were due in a month. After that he tried to read but couldn't concentrate so ended up pacing. There was still an hour and a half left. This was going to drive him insane. Finally, after almost digging a hole in his room and a final check of his appearance he walked out of the Slytherin Dorms and to the Room of Requirement.

….

Harry was waiting in the Room of Requirement for five minutes when Malfoy showed up. He looked unsure and Harry waved him over to the couches in front of the fire where he was sitting. He watched Malfoy sit and make himself comfortable. They sat in silence until Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"So…uh Malfoy is there anything you would like to know?" Malfoy stared at him.

"Well Potter, as far as everyone, including myself, was concerned you were supposed to be with that weaslette creature. When did you find out that the ladies just wouldn't do it for you?" Harry laughed.

"Um…what can I say? I broke up with Ginny sixth year. All last year I know I was busy with the war but I still had time to think about her. I had said that we might pick things back up but as time passed I realized that I didn't want to be with her anymore. I had never really enjoyed kissing her and we never did more than that. She did try but I wasn't into it. At the time I thought it was because I had other things on my mind but I just could never feel like doing it with her. Anyway, after the war I was really depressed and messed up. I ended up walking through muggle London and accidently walked into a gay club. This guy came up to me and we started talking. While we were talking I kept noticing how hot he was and couldn't stop staring. He noticed and pointed it out in good humor. I know I blushed and he said he could tell I was new to the game. I tried to deny it and he interrupted me by saying that I had to test it out first. I wasn't sure about it but I took him up on it. He said all I had to do was make out with him and then see how I felt, so I did. It was amazing and he was an awesome kisser. I kept seeing him after that but it didn't last long. We had separate lives to live. I think he's in Japan now, but that's how I figured things out. I barely told Rom and Hermione about myself at the beginning of this year and they were pretty accepting of it. It's just Ginny who refuses to believe it's over between us."

Harry rolled his eyes. He looked at Malfoy and he seemed to be processing it.

"So are you still attracted to girls?"

"No. They're gross and annoying and a big pain. I just like men." Draco nodded.

"So you're a dominant. Did you know before?"

"Well I guess I always kind of knew. I have a habit of protecting my loved ones and I know I'm pretty strong. I'm not implying you're not. I know being submissive doesn't mean you're like a girl."

"Thank you Potter. It seems you're smarter than you look."

"I'm going to ignore that comment. Anyway, how did you end up a submissive?"

"…I…I don't know. The war changed me I guess. I felt helpless during the whole war. There wasn't much I did but be a coward. I've become meek, just ask Zabini. He sure has taken advantage of the situation. "

"That's bullshit. I know the real Malfoy is still in there somewhere. I've seen it."

"Well you're the only one. I haven't seen that side of myself in months."

Harry studied him. He knew that Malfoy was still Malfoy. Malfoy just had to realize it, no matter what happened in the past.

"Anymore questions Malfoy?" Malfoy regarded him for a moment before he answered.

"…If I accept this proposal, what would it entail? What is expected?"

"Well other than getting married, we would have to make it legitimate. That means we have to sleep with each other that night. We don't have to do it again after that. This would mostly be a bonding for convenience."

"We still have to have a child. Are you expecting it anytime soon?"

"No! I still have start my career as an auror and I'm sure you don't want a child so soon right?"

"That's true. Thank goodness you think so as well. I want to get a job in the new department at the ministry."

"You sure you'll be ok there?"

"Of course I will. Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm just saying. It can bring back a lot of memories. The death eater families will surely go after you. Are you emotionally and mentally prepared to handle it? I know you're more than capable magically and physically."

Malfoy looked shocked. He hadn't expected Potter to sound concerned and he especially didn't expect him to add a compliment.

"…Thank you for the concern Potter, but I will be ready then, even if I currently am not ready."

"You better be or I don't think I'll be willing to agree to it. It wouldn't do to send my husband out to the wolves unprepared."

"Funny Potter…..Where were you planning on living?" At first Harry was confused but then he understood what Malfoy had meant.

"Where would you like to live?"

"Well I still want to be connected to the magical world but not completely. Maybe in the countryside of the magical world."

"Good. That's exactly what I was thinking. Now I have a question for you." Draco nodded for him to continue. "You know what my plans are but what do expect out of this relationship?"

"….I…well…I'm not entirely sure what I expect. I know that I would like to be in a relationship where we could get along at least. I want one that has good communication, trust and understanding. I love the sweet things and my public display of affection stops at pecking. Its gross watching other people stick their tongues down each other's throats or worse; seriously, get a room. I'm not sure how this would turn out. I don't want a huge family but I do want a couple of children. I do celebrate birthdays and anniversaries. I think they are special. I love the holidays so I would like to do something then too. Family is really important. I only have my mother left and I'd like to visit her. I love her and she taught me a great deal about love and how far it can go. Anyway, you said that maybe we could become friends. Do you honestly think that's possible? Look at our history. We still fight now, even on a truce, although it's not like it used to be."

Harry stayed quiet for a while. He observed Malfoy who looked slightly anxious.

"I think it is possible if we both put effort into it." Malfoy nodded.

"Wouldn't it be better for you to find someone you know you could love? Why me? You could have any guy you wanted with your hero status."

"That's exactly it. I want someone to love me for being me. Not some hero. You don't fawn over me and you never try to impress me. You're just you. We both know who the other is without the gilded image. Oh I just thought of something. Do you have a type of guy you like?"

"Not exactly. But I do appreciate a strong man with built not buff arms. You?" Harry laughed.

"Well I like someone who will keep me honest and challenge me. Guess you fit in there perfectly. I'm not entirely sure seeing as I haven't done this for long or had the time."

"I see. So you said you would protect me. You do know that things with the Slytherins could get worse."

"I promised I would and I mean to keep it. Don't worry about them. We can handle them together. A team effort. You think like a Slytherin and I act like a warrior. That's a good combination. Zabini's at the top of my list."

"That guy has become a real heartless bastard."

Harry nodded and they stayed quiet once again. Malfoy cast a tempus spell and it was five minutes until curfew.

"That went by faster than I expected. Will you be alright going down to the dungeons alone?"

"Yes. Everyone should be inside by now. Zabini has these weird meetings with them and today just happened to be one of them."

"Alright then. See you tomorrow Malfoy."

"See you then Potter."

They both walked in opposite directions.

…

Draco walked down into the dungeons. He had just past a statue when he thought he heard a noise. He turned and found nothing. When he faced forward again he found a tall figure in front of him. Draco gasped. Zabini was smirking.

"Surprised to see me pet?"

"What is it Zabini?"

"I was just wondering why my pet wasn't back yet."

"None of your business Zabini."

He tried to pass by him but Zabini blocked his way.

"Let me pass."

"Oh but you didn't say please."

Draco seethed. He was tired of Zabini's taunts. He felt something rising within him and he felt the ring on his finger warm a little. He pulled out his wand and cast an expelliarmus on Zabini but this time Zabini was more ready than the time Draco had punched him. Zabini tried to body bind Draco but Draco blocked it and immediately shot a backfiring jinx at Blaise which hit him. When Blaise tried to aim another spell at Draco he fell to the floor in pain and Draco took the opportunity to run back to his room, but not before he shouted

"You don't own me so I have no obligation to stay and listen to you!"

When Draco was safely in his room he fell back on his bed trying to catch his breath. What had gotten into him? He never pictured he would ever duel Zabini. He could now find traces of his former self. Why was this happening? He remembered the ring growing warmer ad he was puzzled what could that have meant? He wasn't so sure.

Then it hit him. He had been acting strange ever since Potter had given him the bonding proposal. Potter had given him back a little hope. Not only that, but Potter believed in Draco, in all of Draco's past and present self. Then something else dawned on Draco. The Hope Potion HAD worked. It had given him this epiphany. He still felt warmth coming from the ring. He faintly remembered feeling the warmth and it had been Potter's support. He was awed. When Potter had said he would protect him, he meant it. He was also protecting him mentally and emotionally. Draco had found the courage because Potter was there. How messed up was this whole situation?

…

**Day 5 - October 9, 1998 Saturday**

Draco woke up feeling very enlightened. Potter wasn't so bad of match to be bonded with after all. Potter was still a stubborn git with a hero complex and impulsive behavior but he did have his good side as well. I guess you could say Draco had a little new found respect for him. Well you have to take baby steps and this was just one of them. He still wasn't sure if he would accept the proposal but he was leaning towards one answer.

Draco decided to go outside. It was a lovely cloudy day. He sat by an oak by the lake. It was a little secluded and that's what he needed right now. He was nodding off when he felt a shadow come over him. Presuming Potter had found him again, he opened his eyes. Instead of finding Potter, he found Zabini. Draco became cautious and was on his guard. He hadn't seen Zabini since he jinxed him and he was sure Zabini was out to get revenge.

"Good morning pet. Taking a little nap I see."

"What business is it of yours?"

"Well it is my business. As your future husband I have a right to know what you're up to."

"You're not my future husband so leave."

"Aww pet don't say that. Only a future husband could forgive you for being such a bad boy the other day." Draco gulped but kept a mask of indifference."

"I don't need your forgiveness."

"Oh pet and I was going to let you off and not punish you. Guess you lost your chance."

"What do you me…?"

Draco didn't finish his sentence as Zabini tackled him. Draco struggled and managed to roll them over but before he could get up and run, Zabini flipped them again. Draco kicked and pushed.

"Screw you Zabini! Get off of me!"

"Now now pet. Be nice. It'll all be over soon."

Draco felt Zabini going for his hand with something that glinted in the sunlight. Then Zabini was off of him and on the grass twenty feet away. Draco had felt a blast and a shield go up. Zabini looked as confused as Draco, but then recognition dawned on his face. He got up and stated marching towards Draco who was getting off the floor. Before Zabini was within ten feet of Draco he was stopped by the shield. Zabini looked furious.

"Whose bond are you being protected by?"

Draco gaped but then looked down at Potter's ring. It was glowing a dark green. He remembered what Potter had said about being protected from Zabini's bonding attempts. He glanced at Zabini's hand which held a ring, only it wasn't plain like Potter's. Odd. Draco decided to take advantage of this protection. He started to walk away but Zabini followed and kept yelling at him. Draco muttered a full body bind spell at Zabini who hadn't noticed Draco take out his wand. He fell to the ground and he ran back inside. He didn't notice the group of Slytherins waiting by the door inside. They had confused looks on their faces and quickly went outside.

….

Blaise was livid. How did this happen? He didn't know anyone was after Draco other than himself. When he found out who it was, boy were they going to pay! There wasn't much he could do now. He had to wait for the other Slytherins to come and find him. They must have seen Draco pass by without him…This had not gone according to plan.

He heard footsteps and soon saw the faces of his fellow snakes. They took him out of the body bind and Blaise slowly got up. No one said anything. They weren't sure how to gauge Blaise's reaction. Blaise clenched his jaw and Bulstrode got the courage to say something.

"What happened?"

"…More than we had planned. Someone else is offering a bond to Draco." They were some gasps. "That's why I didn't react fast enough to stop Draco's spell…I want to know whose ring Draco is wearing and I want to know by tonight!"

The Slytherins started running toward the castle. They had to find out who it was or else Blaise would not be happy. If Blaise was not happy, then they were scared of what would happen to them.

Blaise clenched his ring in his hand. He would destroy whoever thought that they could take his possessions away! After he did that, he would bond with Draco with his wonderful plan. The plan that no one could mess with because he had thought out the details. All the details that is, except someone else wanting Draco as well. Blaise walked towards the castle. He would wait in his room and see if anyone was competent enough to find out who this person was, but before that his Draco had to be punished when he wasn't expecting it.

…

Draco had just left dinner. He hadn't been that hungry, not after today's events. Why had Zabini's ring looked that way? Maybe he should ask Potter. No. If he told Potter he'd have to tell him about today's incident and he didn't feel like it. He was still in a small turmoil as to what to do even though he had made his choice. *crunch*

This time he heard them before they attacked. He took out his wand out but he was knocked against the wall, wand flying out of his hand. He looked up to see several Slytherins surrounding him.

"What do you want now?"

"We're here as you're punishment. Blaise isn't too happy with you."

"I couldn't give a rat's ass about his happiness with me."

"Ah ah ah Draco. You don't want your punishment to get worse now do you?"

Draco had picked himself off the ground and put his body in a defensive stance.

"What will you now? Beat me to a pulp?"

"Oh much worse…"

Draco frowned.

"Blaise told us specifically what to do. In fact, he might even show up to witness it."

Draco was not sure what was happening but he knew he had to get out of there. He tried looking for an opening but it seemed they had that covered. He heard the bone crushing spell and he ducked just in time. He tried to find his wand but he couldn't see it anywhere.

"Looking for this pet?"

Shit. Zabini really had come. It was during this distraction that another bone crushing spell hit his right arm and he fell to the floor holding his right arm in agony. Damn this wasn't good at all. He saw Brian Higgs head towards him and Draco decided he wasn't going to go down so easily. He ran and tried to tackle him. He managed to through him to the ground but before he could use his left had to punch Higgs, Bulstrode had sent a slashing curse at him. He felt four slash go across his back and he could feel his blood dripping down and onto the ground. Draco fell to the side. Argh this wasn't happening. He heard Zabini chuckle.

"See pet. All bad pets that misbehave get punished and you are not the exception. Now why don't you spill who that ring belongs to?"

"Fuck….you Zabini." Draco gasped. He was starting to feel woozy. He felt someone kick his ribs and knew that at least two were broken.

"Care to reconsider that pet?"

"Why don't….you go ju…jump off a c-cliff!"

"Now that's not very wise thing to say pet."

Draco started seeing black and knew he would pass out soon. Now all he could do was hear.

"Maybe I should let you be punished some more? Let's see Higgs use a….What the hell are you doing here?"

Draco didn't hear anything else because he had completely passed out by then.

…

Later that night all the Slytherins were gathered in Blaise's room.

"Well?"

"We couldn't find anything. No one seems to know who would be interested in Draco."

"How can that be? Someone must know!"

"We asked everyone who could have known. The only choice we have left, which we already tried, is to get it out of Malfoy. As we saw earlier he wasn't willing to give that bit of information out."

"I want his every move watched when he gets out of that infirmary!"

Everyone nodded. Blaise clenched his hands and then flinched. He rubbed the tender spot on the left side of his face where you could see a black eye forming. Now he had two people that were going to pay.

….

Harry waited by the hospital bed Malfoy was in. Malfoy was in pretty bad shape. Madame Pomfrey had been frantic when he had gotten there. Malfoy had been unconscious since yesterday afternoon. How could he have let this happened? He should have been there. Maybe he could have prevented everything.

Harry stared at the cold, unmoving hand that was Malfoy's. His ring was still there. He saw a slight movement in his hands and Harry became more alert.

…

Draco could feel himself coming back to consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and they fluttered as he became conscious. He closed them when he saw the bright light and groaned. He felt someone else's presence and he stiffened.

"Malfoy?"

Potter? What was he doing here? He could guess he was in the hospital wing because of the injuries he had obtained. He opened his eyes again and looked into emerald green.

"Potter stalking is not considered a form of flattery." Potter frowned a little.

"How are you feeling?"

"How'd you find out? Is it already around the whole school?"

"No. I'm the one who saved you're sorry ass."

Draco stayed quiet. So that's who Zabini had yelled at before he passed out. Great. Now Potter had witnessed his ass being kicked again.

"Malfoy! You haven't answered my question."

"Does it look like I'm fine to you? I just got my ass kicked. Do you expect me to say I'm feeling better just because you saved me and that you're here?"

Potter stayed quiet and then half-smiled/half-smirked.

"Told you the old Malfoy was still in there somewhere. I heard you even fought back from the Slytherins."

Draco stayed quiet and flushed. Potter was right but he wasn't about to tell him it all started because of him.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked tiredly.

"To see how you were doing. You've been out for a day."

"…So what happened afterwards?"

…

Harry knew what Malfoy meant. He sighed.

"Well I'm not sure how but I was sort of led to where you were. When I came upon the scene I couldn't believe it. I disarmed a bunch of the Slytherins and that's when Zabini saw me. I think that's when you passed out. I dueled with Zabini for a bit. Then he got frustrated and decided he'd take care of me physically. We fought for a bit. He's good at ducking. I managed to punch him in the face and he fell into the wall and I think I knocked him out for a bit; I can't be sure. All I know is that I rushed towards you and carried you here. Madame Pomfrey was frantic and even today she was still the same because you hadn't shown any signs of improvement. But now you're awake so she'll be glad of that."

"Please don't tell that woman I'm awake yet then."

Harry laughed. He knew how fussy she could be. He saw Malfoy's face turn serious.

"What's wrong? Something hurt?"

"No I'm fine…I just…Zabini tried to bond with me yesterday. The funny thing was that his ring didn't look anything like yours. It had some design on it. Aren't they all the same?"

"Yes, they should be. Maybe he tampered with it or has friends at the ministry to make it different? I mean he loves his new title. He probably didn't want it to look the same as everyone else."

"Maybe."

"Don't worry. He couldn't bond with you right?"

"Yes that's true. I guess he was just being his annoying self with the ring."

"See? Nothing to worry about."

Harry smiled a little. It was the least he could do. He still felt guilty about not being there sooner. Malfoy cleared his throat. He looked at him and he seemed anxious. Harry frowned.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yes…It's just…about your proposal…"

"Don't worry about that now. Get better."

"No I have my decision. I have for about a day now I think."

Harry straightened up and nodded for him to continue.

"I really appreciate your offer. I know it must have been hard, somewhat. Deep in my heart I know the answer has to be true. I have been thinking about it a lot and the whole Zabini mess has made it worse."

Harry snorted.

"Anyway I'm sorry…" Malfoy paused.

Harry's shoulders sagged. He knew this would happen. He was kind of expecting and hoping that maybe this could have worked.

"But I guess you're stuck with me now…"

Harry looked up surprised and just started at Malfoy in awe. Malfoy was a little flushed and not looking at him. He seemed embarrassed to have said that he would agree aloud.

"…Really?"

"Yes Potter. Get over it. It's not like you won the lottery."

"Sorry it's just….I can't believe it."

"Well…neither can I."

Harry nodded. He saw Malfoy hold his hand out as if asking for something. He reached for the water.

"Not that you idiot! Your hand!"

Harry stretched out his hand.

"Not that one, the other one."

Harry switched hands. Malfoy was really red. What was going on? What could make him this embarrassed? Then he felt a ring being slipped on his finger. He looked down to see Malfoy's finger adjusting his ring on Harry's ring finger. It glowed a soft purple. Now Malfoy's embarrassment made sense and Harry could feel his own on his cheeks. He wasn't sure if he should say anything. He thought better of it and figured words would either ruin and or make the situation more awkward. He opted for just reaching his left out toward Malfoy's left hand and just holding it.

**Author's Note**: That's it guys. Hope you liked it. Review Please! I love reviews! I'm having trouble picking a sexy villain costume for Blaise. Any ideas?


	5. And So It Begins…& The Wall of China

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters or story plot lines from any of the books. In general, I do NOT own anything. They belong to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the new story line between Draco and Harry, I guess.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys another update! Sorry it took a while. I have posted the sets of rings mentioned in this chapter on my profile so check them out =p. Hope you enjoy it!

**And So It Begins…& The Wall of China**

**October 10 – Sunday**

Harry heard a pecking noise and so he got up to go and open the window for an official looking owl. He took the letter and pet the owl that flew off after that. He turned the letter around and saw the ministry seal. He opened the letter:

_Dear Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy,_

_We have been informed of your marriage bond through your rings. Your names showed up on our new marriage list here at the Department of Marriage and Couple Affairs. We are contacting you to inquire about the date of your bonding ceremony. You have at the most one week to go through with the ceremony. After your ceremony, your rings will change into rings that suit both of you. Congratulations on your new union and may it be a beautiful and loving bond!_

_Sincerely,_

_Alicia Stonewood_

_Records Associate_

_Ministry of Magic_

Harry read the letter and couldn't help but feel like he was in a dream. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Yesterday he couldn't picture getting a letter from the ministry and now it was taking place. He was married to Malfoy and now going to be bonded to him and Malfoy had agreed to it! He turned his head to see a still sleeping Malfoy in the hospital bed. Madame Pomfrey had given him a dreamless potion, so that he could rest better, about six hours ago. He hoped Malfoy would wake up soon so they could talk about the letter and the ceremony and everything that it…entailed.

He saw Malfoy's eyes flutter open ad Harry sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Shut it Potter." Malfoy's eyes landed on the letter Harry was holding. "Is that from the Ministry?"

"Yeah. Want to read it?" Malfoy sat up, then extended his hand and Harry handed it to him. He watched Malfoy read it and then set it in his lap.

"So when do you want to do this Potter?" Malfoy said while staring at the letter.

"…Preferably sooner than later, and after you get out of here." Malfoy nodded.

"When will I get out of here?"

"Madame Pomfrey said that if you're healing goes well today then you could be out tomorrow morning."

….

"Just in time for class…" Draco said grimly. He didn't want to face Zabini and the Slytherins for a while. He was sure Zabini was furious and he couldn't risk this bond to be broken before it was written in stone by letting Zabini know about it yet.

"Well if we bond Monday we don't have to go to class. We'll be excused from classes and I'm sure they'll have our room ready since everyone else has moved out. If you're worried about them then this would be the best way to do it."

Draco looked at his face and saw his seriousness and a bit of concern.

"Alright then."

"Malfoy I think there is something else we forgot to discuss."

Draco frowned. What did they need to discuss at this point? He tilted his head and waited for Potter to continue.

"Well seeing as we're married and will be bonded I think it would be right to sometimes try to use each other's first names."

Draco wasn't sure how to react to that. It made sense and he guessed it was a small step toward some kind of friendship.

"I'll try…Harry." It sounded weird saying Potter's name. He saw Potter beam a little and Draco shook his head at that.

"So I'm going to write to the ministry and let them know about tomorrow. I have to meet 'Mione and Ron for a study session. I'll come back with the answer from the ministry okay?"

"That's fine."

Draco watched as Potter left. He felt lonely now. No one else would visit him. He heard the door open and turned to see the weaslette walking in. She didn't seem to have noticed him. She was looking around in a suspicious way. What could she possibly be doing? Madame Pomfrey had gone to see the headmaster so what could the weaslette be up to? Draco watched her sneak into the potions room and heard some clinking sounds. Then the weaslette came out hold several vials of some kind of potion. Draco frowned. What kind of potion did she need from the nurse? Oh. It was probably her time of the month and she had those cramps women get. Ha! The weaslette couldn't even make her own cramp potions. This was amusing. Draco filed this mentally for future reference.

….

Harry was in the library finishing up his potions essay when another owl came to a stop in front of him. Hermione and Ron eyed the owl curiously. Harry took the letter which again had the ministry seal on it. He read it and nodded to himself.

"Harry?"

Harry looked at Hermione.

"What is that?"

Harry hesitated. He hadn't told them about the whole situation with Draco yet. He sighed. Might as well get it over with now.

"It's the letter from the ministry saying what time my partner and I will need to be at the ministry for the bonding ceremony."

"When did you decide to bond with someone?" Ron looked surprised.

"Well Ron…Um…It's a long story."

Harry looked around and put up several silencing spells. Ron and Hermione looked even more intrigued now. Harry proceeded in telling them what had happened and how he planned it out on the spot. When Harry finished his story he waited for their reactions. Hermione and Ron were both very quiet. Harry began to fidget. Then Hermione rubbed her temples and exhaled.

"Harry do you know what you're getting into? Is avoiding Ginny really that bad that you asked him to bond with you? I thought you were going to find someone who could love you as 'Harry'. Have you thought this thoroughly through? Malfoy is a big boy, he can handle Zabini."

"Hermione I might have suggested it on the spot but I did have time to dwell over it. Besides I see something in him that's different. He does see me as Harry, I'll admit a Harry he doesn't know but he will with the whole marriage thing. I feel that we can be friends and I won't be miserable. About Zabini, you haven't seen what he's been up to. It's too much for one person to take."

Hermione nodded but still looked unsure. She sighed and then smiled.

"I'll support you in this Harry. If you say he is different, then I am willing to give him a second chance if he is willing."

Harry gave her a relieved smile and turned to look at Ron who seemed to come out of his stunned silence.

"Excuse me…"

And Ron left. Harry couldn't help but feel sad. That probably meant that he was so mad he had to be alone and that's saying something with Ron's temper. Harry covered his face and let out a frustrated sigh. He felt Hermione pat his shoulder. Guess it was about time to go see Mal…Draco.

….

Draco sat up in his hospital bed. It sure was lonely and Draco found himself sort of missing Potter's…eh Harry's company. He had to remember to call him Harry. Draco reached for his wand and cast a tempus. It should almost be the time for Po…Harry to visit. The ministry didn't take too long in answering these things.

He heard the door open and Draco was relieved. He was bored out of his mind. He could have Potter entertain him. Draco looked up.

"About time you got…..here?"

Draco wasn't sure how to react. The person walking towards his bed was not Harry Potter. This person was very angry. Oh shit. What did he do? He's been in the hospital wing this whole time, but somehow Weasley was marching toward him as red as a tomato.

"What do you want Weasley? I don't want to deal with you today."

"Well today's not your lucky day because you're going to have to deal with me NOW."

Draco was taken aback. What the hell?

"Sorry Weasley but my brain can't seem to process your nonsense."

"Shut it Malfoy. You're lucky you're married to Harry."

Oh. Now this made sense, somewhat. Potter had told them already?

"I'll repeat myself again. What do you want?"

"Malfoy I swear, if you hurt Harry in any way it will be the last thing you will ever do! You better treat him right. I will be watching you ferret face."

Draco wasn't quite sure how to respond. He just nodded because Weasley looked really scary at the moment.

"I don't know what insane lapse in judgment Harry made when he asked you to marry him….well just know I am not happy with this."

"Sorry to hear that Weasley really I am." Draco said with sarcasm.

Weasley grabbed him by the front of his pajamas and pulled him closer.

"Watch what you say to me, and Hermione and especially Harry. If you don't want your face punched in then I better hear you at least try to be nicer to us. You're stuck with us because you married Harry. I won't care that you're married to him in the future. This was just your warning."

"What's going on here?"

Both Draco and Weasley turned to see Potter walking towards them. He had an unsure look on his face as he watched Weasley. What had happened before Weasley walked in here? He felt Weasley release him and step back. Weasley gave him one last meaningful look before he walked out brushing past Potter. Potter looked hurt and followed him with his eyes until Weasley was out of sight.

"You okay?" Potter was still facing the doorway.

"…Yes. Weasley and I just had a…bit of a chat."

Potter turned to face him and frowned. Draco shrugged.

"Nothing to worry about Po…Harry."

Potter seemed to cheer up slightly at the use of his first name.

"The letter came in. The plan is this: the rest of the school will be led to believe you still have to stay here another day because you had a relapse. Our scheduled bonding will be at eleven a.m. at the ministry. There is another couple getting bonded that day too."

"Do you know who?"

"No. We'll see when we get there. All the special items for the ceremony will be delivered to us tomorrow. Um they will be using a special hidden room at the ministry where we will…*cough* complete the bonding…"

Draco blushed. He had forgotten about that part. How were they going to go through with this?

"…How will that go by the way?"

"Well they will take us to the room and we won't be allowed out until we're done…Oh you meant the actual…um I-I don't know. What would you like to do?"

"Don't make it sound so casual. Potter how are we supposed to be intimate without actually having any sort of romantic feelings in the first place? This is not just some plan on what to do on a date."

"Well I don't know either." Draco sighed.

"I propose we do it where we are not facing one another. It will just complicate things and make the whole experience more awkward. Afterwards we can continue with our trivial lives."

"Now who sounds so casual?"

"One of us has to make some kind of decision."

"…You don't mind doing it that way?"

"Potter this is not about what I want. The situation at hand calls for it. Don't be so dense."

"There's the Malfoy I know and love…"

"And now things are awkward…"

"Right, well I should go. I have to get back. Get your beauty sleep…Draco. You'll need it."

"I am going to ignore that comment. You need the beauty sleep more than me. Do something about your hair!" Potter laughed.

"I am! See you tomorrow fiancé."

Draco fell backwards onto the bed. Tomorrow would be a long day.

…...

**Monday, October 11**

Harry woke up late the next. All the excitement had tired him out. He cast a tempus spell and discovered that it was nine-thirty. He went to shower so he could meet up with Malfoy. After Harry was ready he headed towards the hospital wing.

When he got to Malfoy's bed, he found a bored looking Malfoy looking pristine in his ceremonial robes. Harry wished he could have looked as good. Oh well.

"Ready?" Malfoy didn't answer right away. He looked troubled.

"…Potter…I hate to say this but don't leave my side. I don't know who could be around…"

Harry nodded. Normally if his friends had said something like that he would have given them a hug but this was Malfoy and they weren't even that close. Harry settled for a pat on the shoulder.

"Ma…Draco you will be fine and I promise not to leave your side. Okay?"

Malfoy nodded. He got off the bed and walked toward Harry. Harry held out the portkey the ministry had sent and Malfoy reached for it. When he touched it, Harry felt that tug at his navel. He hated traveling like this.

They landed but Harry lost his balance and they both ended up on the floor. Harry leaned on his arms to get his bearings and noticed that Malfoy was under him. They were face to face and only inches apart. They both blushed at the awkwardness of it.

"Potter…off!"

Harry scampered off of Malfoy and stood up. He looked around the room they were in. They were in a lobby like room with a desk right in the middle. Harry looked to see if Malfoy was up and when he saw that he was, he nodded towards the desk. They both walked towards it. A small middle-aged lady was at the desk. She looked up as they approached.

"How may I help you gentlemen?" Her voice was motherly.

"Um…We have an appointment for a bonding ceremony." Harry wasn't sure why else people would come here.

"Ah yes. Might I assume that you are the Potter-Malfoy couple?"

"Yes."

"Alright dears. Just sign in and fill out the paperwork and they will call you into the ceremonial hall shortly. There is currently a bonding taking place."

Harry nodded and took the paperwork. Harry and Malfoy took a seat near the desk and looked at what they had to fill out.

"Let's see. Name of each person. Birthdate. Future occupation. Yada yada yada. Oh personal questions. Great. Have you both been intimate together before now? No. Do you plan on having children soon? No. Do you know of contraceptive spells and potions? Malfoy you're the expert in potions. Can you make that?"

Malfoy blushed and nodded.

"Uh what else. Do either of you have any STDS? Well I don't. You? "

"Of course not Potter! I haven't even gone all the way yet!"

Malfoy gasped and covered his mouth. He got even redder. Harry was surprised. He knew Malfoy wanted to marry for love but for him to be a virgin? Harry wasn't sure what to say.

"Uh Malfoy are you sure you're okay with this? I mean your first time would be today and it wouldn't be what you wanted."

"Potter none of this is what I wanted…"

"…I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Just finish the stupid paperwork!"

Harry finished up and took the paperwork to the lady at the desk. Harry sat back down but felt anxious the next moment.

"Potter-Malfoy?"

Harry looked up. An official dressed in baby blue robes had come out of the back room and was waiting for them. They got up and followed the man. They went through the doors which turned out to be a hallway not a room. Before they got to their destination another couple was coming towards them from the direction of the ceremonial hall. On closer inspection the couple turned out to be Neville and Luna! They saw Harry and came over.

"Hey Harry! What are you doing here?" Neville asked.

"Um…getting bonded."

"Really? Luna and I just got bonded."

It was then that they noticed the blonde.

"Harry, are you getting bonded to…?" Neville pointed with his chin.

Harry smiled and brought Draco closer to the group.

"Yes."

Luna observed the blonde and stepped up and held out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Malfoy. I'm Luna."

Malfoy looked shocked but he held out his hand and shook hers. Luna turned to Harry.

"The Farkle King tells me that things will be great if you go through with this route and develop it to its fullest"

"Uh…ok thanks?"

Luna nodded.

"Oh can we see your rings?" Malfoy asked eagerly.

They both nodded. Neville was closer so they observed his first. It was a grey-black band. It had small gemstones in a pattern of red, green, blue, pink and white. The jewels were placed in a curved position, going up and down. Luna's ring had a big blue rose in the middle. Two thin half-circle silver bands with tiny diamonds encased it. The ring itself was actually two thin bands which made the base of the whole ring.

"They're beautiful. They match you two perfectly." Harry said.

"Well they should." Neville laughed.

"Neville I think we should get going…we kind of…"

They both blushed. Harry and Malfoy gave them confused looks.

"We have to go to the rooms where we have to finish the bonding and we also have to pick up the contraception potion. This one is free from the ministry."

"…Oh." The two boys said at the same time feeling extremely awkward and grossed out.

"Yes. Well, see you at school Harry. Malfoy."

"Bye."

Harry looked at Malfoy. He nodded and they proceeded into the room.

…

Draco looked around the room. It was a simple room painted in a color scheme of whites, golds and silvers. It was like a mini chapel inside. There were two benches on either side of the chapel. The bonding minister was at the front of the room; in the center of the walkway. Seated on the bench on the right side of the room were the minister and Umbridge. She has this awful smirk on her toad-like face and was exaggeratedly dress in pink. She looked like a pick fuzz ball in that dress.

Draco walked with Potter to the front of the room until they stood before the Bonding Minister.

"Are we ready to begin the ceremony?" The Bonding Minister asked.

Both Draco and Potter nodded.

"Very well. The witnesses to this bonding are the Minister of Magic and Ms. Umbridge. Let us begin. Bonding is a way to show your love for your partner with more depth than just marriage…"

Draco zoned out and just observed the Bonding Minister. He was an older man, probably in his late forties. He had wrinkles all over his face. He was wearing a weird shaped white hat, like a bishop. He was wearing white robes with a sash that was gold and silver around his neck. Draco saw his hands move and focused on what was being said.

"Please hold each other's hands."

Potter turned and reached Draco's hands. Potter's hands felt rough yet gentle.

"Harry James Potter do you take Draco Malfoy as your bonded husband to love, cherish, protect and support for the rest of your life?"

"I do."

"Draco Malfoy do you take Harry James Potter as your bonded husband to love, support, cherish and take care of for the rest of your life?"

"I-I do."

"By the power within the magical energy that surrounds us I ask it to bond these two's souls together."

Yellow lights started to turn in ribbons and surrounded them both. The ribbons then slipped from around them and embrace their interlocked hands and wrists. Silver bubbles were coming out of the ribbons and theirs left hands felt warm. The lights faded leaving the couple still holding hands.

"You are now husband and husband. Your rings have changed to match both of your souls. You may now kiss."

Draco looked up at Potter. He wasn't sure how their first kiss would turn out. Potter leaned forward and came close to Draco's face. They were an inch apart. Potter looked at him as if to ask for his permission. Draco moved in half-an-inch and Potter pressed his lips towards Draco's.

It was a short yet sweet kiss. Draco blushed as Potter pulled away. Draco decided to look down and saw something glint in the light and he remembered that their rings had changed. He gazed at his ring. It was stunning and it did seem to match. The band was white gold and had two tiny gold ropes going all around the edges. There were designs etched in the center of the rings shaped like squished yet wide pots that were a rusty gold color. On top of these were diamond shapes that had a small round diamond in the center. Draco looked over to where Potter's ring was and was yet again stunned by the perfectly matched ring. Potter's ring was also white gold but had a simpler design than Draco's. (haha hint at their personalities =p). On Potter's ring were only three rows of small round jewels. The two outside rows were made of diamonds and the center was made of emeralds. Magical energy really knew what it was doing.

The Minister of Magic came over.

"Congratulations boys! Now we just need a few things so we can have out records up to date. What will your last name be? Things are different for gay couples because you both are male and have lines to continue. Same for lesbian couples actually."

Wow the minister really had become more of an idiot if he hadn't known that before. Draco looked towards Potter and he seemed clueless as well. They hadn't talked about this little detail.

"Do we have to give an answer right at this moment?"

"Of course not Mr. uh….Malfoy. We just need it before you leave today."

"I see." Draco murmured.

"Anyway you will go into the room down this hall that will be the third one to your right. That's where you will be given your potions. After that they shall tell you where to go."

Draco nodded and started walking out of the chapel. Umbridge had been giving him and Potter weird looks all throughout the ceremony and it was getting on his nerves. As both of them set out down the hallway, they were both lost in thought.

"PotionS."

"Sorry Potter but what?"

"They said potions. Plural. Not potion. Neville and Luna had said they needed one. What other potion are we getting?"

"Potter for once you have picked up on the details…..I think I know which other potion they are giving us."

"What is it? How do you know? Why do you know?"

"I said I think I know. It's most probable. We're a gay couple right? Don't look at me like that or I won't explain! That's what I thought. Anyway males aren't born with the reproductive organs women are born with. In the wizarding world, if a gay couple wishes to have children they get a potion that creates a womb within the male who bottoms. This way they can create their own families. I know because of my being homosexual and all and I want to know my options for having a family. I did some research."

"I didn't know there was a potion for that."

"You wouldn't, would you?"

"Hey! I…"

"We're here." Draco said before he could continue.

They entered the room. There was a man at the counter with a small box in front of him.

"Potter/Malfoy couple?"

"Yes."

"These are yours. If you go through these side doors you will find a hall full of rooms. Look for the one with your name on it. Don't worry. The rooms are soundproof. You can't hear other people and they can't hear you. Enjoy."

Draco figured he worked here because he was a pervert and liked to please himself by knowing other people were doing it in the next room. If that leering smile on his face was anything to go by, that was defiantly true. They walked down the hallway to about halfway until they found their room.

They walked in and Draco took the room in. There was a huge bed full of pillows to the left of the carpeted room. There seemed to be a bathroom to the left of the bed. On the right side of the room was a couch and a table, although they didn't look like they would normally be used for eating or relaxing…

As Draco finished observing the room he turned to see that Potter was opening the box. Inside the small box were two potion vials and a small tube. Draco had to take both of the potions. Draco took the dark purple potion out and stared at it.

"Which is that?"

Draco said nothing but his mood seemed to decline.

"What's wrong Mal-Draco?"

Draco didn't look up. He pressed his lips together and took a deep breath.

"Potter seeing as you didn't know about this potion, I'll assume you don't know what it does."

Potter shook his head. Draco let out a shaky breath. He saw Potter frowning at him.

"Are you not feeling well?"

"Potter. I will only say this once but after I drink this potion, put me on the bed and then hold me close to you ok?"

"What's going to happen?"

"Creating a womb is not a pleasant experience. It's a bit painful…"

Draco quickly drank the potion before Potter could say or do anything to stop him. Draco felt the potion start to affect him and at that exact moment he was swept off the floor and laid gently on the bed. Draco felt the first of many painful cramps in his stomach area. It felt like his insides were being torn apart. Draco hugged himself and took on a half fetal position. Draco then felt a pair of arms surround him and a strong back behind him. One of Potter's hands was making soothing circles on Draco's stomach and the other just held him. He knew Potter was calling him an idiot but that didn't matter at the moment. More cramps came and he whimpered and moved closer to Potter.

….

Harry felt helpless. He had wanted to stop Malfoy from drinking the potion so they could maybe discuss drinking it at a different point in time, even though he knew the ministry wouldn't allow it. Malfoy had beaten him to it and had taken the potion. In his mind he kept thinking 'idiot'. He picked Malfoy up before he collapsed and placed him on the bed. He got on as well and went to hold Malfoy as he had asked. Malfoy kept whimpering and so Harry tried to sooth some of the pain by making small circles on his stomach.

"Malfoy you're an idiot."

This was taking forever. It had already been ten minutes and still no change. Then he felt Malfoy relax a little.

"Is it done?"

Malfoy nodded his head a little as he was panting. Harry gave him a reassuring hug and was glad Malfoy accepted it.

"That was the most painful thing I have ever gone through. Thank Merlin I don't have to go through it again!"

Harry chuckled. He reached up and moved Malfoy's hair out of his face.

"How long do we wait until you can take the contraception potion?"

Malfoy blushed. He wasn't sure why though.

"In another ten minutes."

"Plenty of time to recover."

"Shut up." Malfoy had tried to smack Harry's shoulder but it was very weak.

"Anything I can do?"

"How about shutting up?"

"Malfoy I am serious."

Malfoy stayed quiet and then he muttered just barely above a whisper.

"Just hold me. It makes me feel like things will be ok. The only person who ever held me was my mother and she was rarely able to do it."

"Okay."

Harry continued holding Malfoy until the ten minutes were up.

"Potter hand me the potion."

"No please?"

"Potter."

"Here your majesty."

He handed him the orange potion and watched as Malfoy drank the potion.

"This one won't be painful right?"

"No. You just take it and it stays in effect for two hours I think."

"I see."

They were now both sitting on the bed facing each other. Harry wasn't sure how to go about this.

"Malfoy…um how do you want to go about…uh doing this?"

"Master of articulation, aren't you Potter?"

"Shut up. Do you want to start?"

"Potter to be honest I don't want to do this but we have to. Let's just get it over with."

Harry stared at Malfoy. He knew this meant more to Malfoy.

"I never told you about me."

"What are you on about Potter?"

"Well you told me you are a virgin but I never told you if I was…"

"…Are you?"

Harry kept looking Malfoy in the eye. He wasn't sure how he would take this.

"I…well…No I'm not. Remember that guy I told you about? Well we sort of did things."

"Sort of?"

"Okay we did but it was only once."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

"Well Potter what are you waiting for? Take the lead."

"Huh?"

"You have the experience and you're dominant so go on."

"You sure?"

"Potter."

"You're not going to say that the whole night are you?"

"Harry please."

Harry moved forward and came close to Malfoy's face. Harry gave him a light peck and reached up to take off Malfoy's robes. Once they were off, Malfoy was left only in his boxers. Harry went to take off his own robes but he felt Malfoy's hands push his away and then Malfoy proceeded to take Harry's robes off, while blushing a pale pink color.

They were now both in their boxers. Harry leant forward and gently pushed Malfoy, no Draco, onto the bed. Harry crawled on top of Draco. Harry bit his lip. He wanted Draco to have a good memory of his first time. He leant down and started trailing kiss around Draco's neck. He kept trailing kisses until he reached Draco's nipples. He kissed the right one and then began to suck and gently bite it. He heard Draco gasp. Good. He blew on it and then moved to the other one to give it the same treatment.

After he was finished, he kept trailing kisses down his torso until he reach the edge of Draco's boxers. He took a deep breath and then slipped his fingers under the band and pulled them down and then off. Draco lay completely naked in front of him. Harry had to admit that Draco was very handsome and gorgeous. The pink flush on Draco's cheeks made things worse. He reached out and lightly touched Draco's half-hard member. Harry kept up his ministrations until Draco was completely hard.

Draco would grunt every once in a while, but when Harry slipped just the head into his mouth, Draco gave a mixture between a gasp and a groan.

"Fuck Potter." Harry released Draco and Draco whimpered at the loss of heat around his tip.

"You would think you would be able to call me Harry after what we are currently doing."

"…Harry get your mouth back there now!" Draco called.

Harry leant back down then took the head in again. He swirled his tongue around it and sucked a little. He leant further and took more of Draco in. He could hear Draco moaning above him. Harry sucked a little and then tried humming. Draco bucked up. Harry held his hips down and released him again so he could lick up along the vein on Draco's weeping member. He got up and Draco whined.

"Shh its okay. It'll get better again. Turn around and get on your hands and knees."

Harry watched as Draco turned onto his hands and knees. Harry gently pushed Draco's shoulders down so that he was at an angle. Harry leant over to the small box that was now on a small desk of drawers. He took out the small tube of lube that was in there. He put some in his right hand and spread them around his fingers. He gently put one finger at Draco's entrance.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be considering the circumstances."

Harry pushed in his finger slowly as he felt Draco tense up at the intrusive finger.

"You need to relax or it will hurt more."

He felt Draco relax a little. He moved his finger around and then added a second finger.

"Ah!"

"I'm sorry. I know it will hurt a little but I'm trying to make sure it's down to a minimum."

"Then you better do a damn good job at preparing me because I saw how big you are."

Harry blushed and nodded even though Draco couldn't see it. Draco was currently gripping the sheets and had his head on the bed. Harry moved his fingers around and made a scissoring motion all around. When he thought Draco was used to the two fingers, he added a third finger and began looking for that one spot.

"Oh fuck!"

Found it. Harry grinned and hit it a few more times before he pulled out his fingers making Draco whimper once again. He coated his own hard member and placed the head at Draco's entrance.

"Ready?"

"Yes but go slowly."

Harry pushed the head in and gasped. Draco was very tight and the fact that Draco had just tensed up made it worse.

"Relax!" Harry rasped out.

He felt Draco relax a little and slowly began to go all the way in. When he was buried to the hilt he stopped. Harry took a deep breath. Draco's heat felt so good around him. He waited for a sign from Draco but it was killing him. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he saw Draco nod. Harry pulled out and angled himself so he could give Draco a pleasurable experience. He thrust forward and Draco moaned as he hit that spot again. Harry went slow but kept aiming for that spot.

"Faster Harry!"

Yes! Harry picked up speed and was thrusting harder as well. Draco was groaning and Harry could see him clawing at the sheets. He heard Draco's groans getting louder and closer together so he leant forward and began to jerk Draco off. Harry felt Draco's wall tighten around him and he groaned. He heard Draco moaning like no tomorrow as he came. Harry pumped harder and faster as he felt his own orgasm coming. He thrust a couple more times before he emptied his seed into Draco. Draco collapsed and Harry followed suit. Harry was too tired to pull out just yet. He caught his breath and then slowly rolled off of Draco and sliding out of him with a small popping noise. They both lay on the bed enjoying their orgasms. When they were mostly back to normal Harry spoke up.

"So what name are we going to take?"

"I forgot about that. Well what do you propose we do?"

"Well let's see. Harry Malfoy sounds weird."

"And Draco Potter sounds better?"

"Yes by a landslide."

"I don't think so Potter. I still have some dignity left in me. I can't let the Malfoy line die."

"It wouldn't."

"Argh you are impossible!"

"I'm serious. Didn't you want a fresh start? A new one? Didn't you say you felt like you wasted seventeen years of your life?

"…."

"How about Potter-Malfoy?"

"Why not Malfoy-Potter?"

"Potter-Malfoy sounds better. How about Potfoy or Malter?"

"That's insane! Harry be serious. This has a big affect on us."

"I know it's just I don't know which to pick but I don't want to take the Malfoy name."

"Fine….Then I guess…I don't mind how Draco Potter sounds…."

"Are you serious? What about your Malfoy pride and all?"

"It's fine. I wanted a new start and this helps in some odd sort of way."

"You sure?"

"Yes Harry. Just drop it. It's hard enough as it is."

"Okay…We should get dressed."

At that moment two pairs of Hogwarts school uniforms appeared on the couch. They got up and slipped on their boxers and dressed. They walked out of the room and back to that counter where the minister and Umbrdige where waiting.

"Have you come to a decision?"

"I will take the Potter name." Draco informed them.

"Very well. Congratulations on your Wedding Mr. and Mr. Potter."

….

Draco was trying to walk normally, but he was sore. Hey! Who wouldn't after having Harry Potter inside of them for the first time? It seemed that Harry had noticed as well.

"You okay?"

"Just peachy Harry. Really. Who wouldn't be after having you up inside of them?"

He saw Harry blush and looked embarrassed. He seemed to want to say something, but with the weird looks that kept coming across his face it would seem he kept changing his mind.

"What is it Harry?"

"...Well it just…would you like me to carry you?"

Draco stopped where he stood. They had just arrived in the lobby where they had first arrived.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Draco internally debated. They would have to walk a lot in order to find their new rooms. I guess it wouldn't hurt and his bum was killing him but he still kept his dignity; a little of it at least.

"Fine but only when we reach Hogwarts."

He saw Harry smile and him as he pulled out the portkey. They both held onto it and they felt the tugging sensation again. They landed in the headmaster's office. Professor McGonagall stood waiting just a few feet from them.

"Good afternoon boys."

"What time is it Professor I mean Headmistress?"

"It's four thirty. You have two hours until dinner; although your new rooms do come with a kitchen; should you choose to eat in. Now follow me and I will escort you to your mew rooms."

Draco felt himself being picked up bridal style and turned his head a little to see Harry's face. Harry had been serious about carrying him.

"Thank you." Draco said as he flushed a little.

"You're welcome."

Draco got lost in thought. Everything felt like a dream. A very odd dream he had to admit but a dream none-the-less. It seemed that Harry had noticed Draco's trance-like state and he slowed down a bit to give them some privacy from the headmistress.

"You okay?"

"Fine. It just doesn't seem real. Do we have to go to dinner in the great hall?"

"No. We can mentally prepare for tomorrow."

Draco nodded. They climbed the stairs up to the fifth floor. Thankfully all of the student were in class so no one saw them walking by. They came up to a portrait that had a picture of a five-headed dragon. The five heads and necks were white, black, blue, red and green. Each head had a variation of horns or no horns and the body was a purplish-black color. Its tail had a stinger and it look vicious.

"This is where your rooms are located. Please select and set up a password and settle in. The house elves have already moved your things. See you tomorrow."

McGonagall left and Draco looked up at the portrait.

"Good afternoon. We are living here now. My name is Draco and this is Harry."

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Tiamat." The dragon hissed. "What shall be your password?"

(F.Y.I. =] – Tiamat was the gigantic Babylonian chaos Dragon. After she was killed by the gods her body was turned into the heavens, the waters, and the earth. Picture –..)

Draco turned towards Harry and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I've never been much for creating passwords."

"Let's see, something not obvious and one that people wouldn't try. Have you learned anything your friends and fans don't know about you?"

"Um well not really. I picked up on some Japanese but it's just random words."

"Hmm. I know some phrases."

Draco saw Harry face morph into one that is surprise.

"What?"

"Well I figured you would know French or something."

"Yegh. I'd rather go to Italy than France, even though my 'maiden' name is French. Just don't let my parents know. It would either make them angry or break their hearts. Oh and that doesn't mean I don't take pride in being a Malfoy."

"Wow. Draco Malfoy you do not cease to amaze me."

"Shh. No one else knows."

"Alright I'll keep your secret. Anyway back to the password."

"Hmm. Do you have an animagus form?"

"Yeah. A wolf."

"How about Ookami no Ryū?"

Draco blushed a little as he said this and was relieved when Harry blushed as well.

"Um…you sure? It seems a little…"

"I know what it seems like! Just choose whether you want it or not!"

"Okay. Let's use that."

"So Ookami no Ryū it is. Very cute. I hope you enjoy your stay with us. Don't worry; we shall make sure no one gets in without permission." (A/N: Ookami no Ryū means the wolf's dragon. I hate reading stories where the translation or definition is at the end and you have to scroll up to get the full meaning.)

"Thank you."

Draco and Harry walked in as the portrait opened. There was a small common room with a fireplace. The décor was in royal blues and creams. To the left you could see a small kitchen. Straight ahead was a mini staircase which he guessed led to the bedroom and bathroom. To right was another door. Draco asked to be put down, then waddled towards it and opened it to find a small study/library with two desks. Ah better for doing homework. Draco turned and saw Harry going up the stairs. Draco followed suit. The bedroom had a dark purple and dark green theme to it. There was a huge four poster bed to the right of the room. There was a window with a window seat to the left of the small desk of drawers next to the bed. There was a closet and a bureau to the right of the bed and the bathroom was to the far left. The bathroom had both a shower and a small swimming pool bath. Draco went to sit on the bed and sighed in relief.

"So which side do you want?" Harry asked.

Draco blushed. He looked at the bed and saw that there was room for three on it.

"I like the left side…"

"Good cause I like the right. Let's go have some dinner."

"I thought we weren't…"

"We're not. I'll make us something in the kitchen."

"You can cook?"

"Yes. I had to learn since I was young."

"Why?"

"That's a story for later day. For now let's get some food in our stomachs."

Draco watched as Harry made shrimp fettuccini. It was delicious, he had to admit. After dinner they headed upstairs where they changed into their pajamas. While Harry was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, because Draco had gone first, Draco moved the sheets back. He arranged the extra pillows on the bed and created a mini pillow Wall of China. Draco lay down and that was when Harry walked out of the bathroom. Draco watched Harry's reaction as he saw the pillow structure and heard him laughed. He heard Harry get on his side of the bed and heard him mutter a spell to turn out the lights with his wand.

"Good night Draco."

"Good night Harry."

They both fell asleep after a while. The moonlight streaming down on both of them as if wishing them good luck for tomorrow.

**Author's Note**: Hope you liked! Please review. =) I'll try and update soon! And no, Draco doesn't have an animagus form. The other three couples have portraits of magical creatures too.


	6. We Spoke Too Soon, Rumors Are Here

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters or story plot lines from any of the books. In general, I do NOT own anything. They belong to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the new story line between Draco and Harry, I guess.

**Author's Note: **Another update! Hope you guys like it. =) And the plot thickens…dun dun dun. Haha enjoy ^^. I actually had a different version of this chapter done a while ago but I went back and added to it so part of it will be in the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, had to slow things down a bit.

**We Spoke Too Soon, Rumors Are Here**

**Tuesday, October 12**

Draco woke up bright and early and lay in bed for a while just staring at the ceiling. He didn't want to face reality. He couldn't believe he had gone through with it. He couldn't believe Harry was just on the other side of his wall of pillows; asleep. He sighed while getting up. He walked over to the window and sat on the window seat and pulled his legs up so he could rest his chin on his knees while looking outside. It was too early for many of the students to be up and the sun had barely risen. He stayed there lost in thought until he saw a hand being waved in front of his line of sight. Draco turned his head and looked into the green eyes of Harry Potter.

"You're up early. You alright?"

"Of course I am. I was just thinking about everything. It did happen in a rush."

He watched as Harry nodded and turned his eyes outside as well.

"You better get in the shower first or I might beat you to it and you probably take forever to get ready with how you always look."

Draco took in the statement and wasn't sure if there was a hidden compliment in that statement or not. He got up and walked into the bathroom after gathering some clean clothes for the day. Draco let the hot water relax his tense back muscles. After he showered, he changed and walked out of the bathroom to find Harry sitting at the window spaced out. Draco tapped him on the shoulder and Harry focused his eyes on him.

"Sorry about that. Bathroom empty?"

"…Yes. You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just trying to mentally prepare and plan for any situations that may arise today."

Draco nodded and pulled Harry up so he could push him in the direction of the bathroom. Draco sat at the desk in the room and pulled out a piece of parchment. He wrote a letter to Theo and Pansy telling them that he would not be joining them at the table today. He also said he would explain later on and made sure to write that he had bonded to Harry so they wouldn't be surprised when they saw them. After he finished writing, he sent it with his eagle-owl and waited about ten minutes until Harry was back out, changed and ready to go. Harry really did get ready faster than he did. They walked into the common room and picked up their bags. They walked out of the portrait and bid farewell to Tiamat. They reached the doors of the great hall, but Harry paused and Draco turned towards him confused.

"What's wrong? Forget something?"

"It's early so not many people will be in there but rumors go around fast. You ready for this?"

Draco stayed quiet. He wasn't sure he would ever be ready but they might as well get in there and stop delaying the inevitable.

"Yes. Now let's go."

"Do you want to go in holding hands? You know, to make it more obvious why we are going in together and at the same time?"

Draco just nodded. He saw Harry's hand reach for his own and soon felt the gentle yet callous hand interlock its fingers with his. Draco felt a very light blush come onto his face and looked towards the door which Harry had opened for them both.

….

Harry followed Draco inside. There were more students inside than there normally would be. Great, well at least the rumors would spread faster. Harry steered them towards the Gryffindor table. He felt Draco tighten his grip on his hand and gave him back a reassuring squeeze. They sat down and Harry began to serve himself. He glanced at Draco to see he was slowly doing the same.

From the moment they walked in, the great hall had gone quiet and then exploded into whispers. Most of the Slytherin table looked terrified and Harry saw Lucas Harper run out of the great hall in a great hurry. Amusingly, he did not have a terrified face, but one of joy. The Gryffindors at the table were all mixed up. Some had faces of disgust, others with confusion and some with looks of curiosity and interest.

After a couple of minutes Ron and Hermione came in and Hermione came to sit in front of them, while Ron went to sit with Neville and Luna. Harry looked sadly over at him.

"He'll come around Harry. He's just really upset. How are you this morning?" Harry turned to her.

"Fine. Just exhausted."

"It's tiring the next day. How about you Malfoy?"

Harry watched as Draco looked up from his plate and stared silently at Hermione. Harry prayed he would at least be civil.

"Fine. Thank you Granger."

Hermione looked surprised and just nodded.

"Harry how do you plan to handle the situation?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well did you just think that walking around with Malfoy would solve the whole problem with telling everyone? What about the Slytherins? Zabini isn't here yet but I'm sure he will be angry and…"

"You know about Zabini?" Draco interrupted her.

"He-he sorry I kind of told them that when I told them about us."

Draco looked angry and huffed, but continued eating, angling his body away from Harry.

"I said I was sorry." No answer. "Fine be that way. Anyway Hermione you were saying?"

"Yes well…how will you handle them? And what about Ginny? You know she will cause chaos. Just wait until the media gets a hold of this. The Daily Prophet will love this and they won't try and get the story from you two."

Harry put his head in his hands. He had known about all of that. He figured it would just come to him and he could handle it as it came.

"I haven't planned everything. I know how to handle Ginny and Zabini. The media well it's not like they have ever cared about my side of the story anyway."

Hermione pursed her lips but said nothing more on that.

"Well now is the part where I can be the gushing best friend instead of the mothering best friend. Show me your ring!"

Harry lifted his arm and extended it towards her. Hermione examined all of it and made amazed little faces.

"Wow Harry this is beautiful! It suits you nicely, although it does look rather Slytherin." Hermione laughed. She turned toward the angry Slytherin and looked hesitant but then put on a face of determination.

"Uh Malfoy? Would it be alright if I could look at your ring?"

Harry watched as Draco turned to face her and a mix of emotions fell over his face but he hid them so fast that Harry only caught one. Excitement. Odd. Did that mean that Draco secretly loved his ring and was happy to be showing it off, but didn't have anyone to show it to? Draco nodded and extended his arm towards Hermione who was shocked yet delighted. Draco had a small smile on his face that he kept trying to get rid of. Hermione examined the ring had an impressed look on her face.

"It's beautiful and elegant. Just like the owner. You're lucky Malfoy."

Hermione gave him a small smile and Draco just nodded but you could see the pride in his eyes. Harry smiled at them. Maybe this whole being friends' thing would be easier than they thought.

….

Blaise was in his room looking over a small book that had his name glazed in silver on the front. He heard knocking on the door and put the book down and into a drawer before he answered the door. He opened the door to see Lucas, who was out of breath, outside of his room.

"Lucas what's going on? This better be important. I was reviewing my plans."

"It's great news Blaise!"

Lucas threw his arms around Blaise and kissed him. Blaise kissed him back once and then pushed Lucas off of his body.

"You found out who wants to bond with Draco and you got rid of him?" Lucas looked put out.

"No! Draco is already bonded to someone. It's over. Now we can get married and not have to wait! Isn't this great?"

Blaise was stunned. He snapped out of it and his anger came bursting out.

"How the hell is that good news? This ruins everything! Who is Draco bonded to?" Lucas shrank back as Blaise pulled him into his room and slammed the door.

"Potter."

Blaise paused. Potter? Then it all made sense. Potter was always around Draco and seemed to be more involved than he should be.

"Why didn't I see this before? Stupid Potter."

"How is this bad? Now we can be together."

"I thought I told you we won't be together until after I was finished with Draco!"

"Why is he so damn important anyway?"

"Because I would get everything that belongs to the Malfoy family! Every secret, every ounce of political power, every banned book, magic that only Malfoys can posses and one very important thing. I would get the magic only if I was the first one to impregnate Draco! Also, when the dark lord was alive, he slipped Draco a potion that would make his children have special abilities that would only belong to magical creatures. He had planned on having powerful children so he made it possible for Draco to be the incubator for them. The dark lord told me about this before the battle so that I could continue everything if anything bad happened. That book I'm always reading is from him! Now do you understand?"

Lucas nodded slowly and looked down dejected. Blaise sighed as his anger dissipated. He walked over to Lucas and embraced him.

"I'm sorry. I just can't be with you right now. I have to figure out a way to get Draco pregnant. After he has the child, I'll take it away from him leaving him with nothing and left broken inside and out. After that we can be together I promise."

Lucas hugged him back and nodded. Blaise leaned down and kissed Lucas. He pushed him onto his couched and they lay like that making out. When they need breath they broke apart and Lucas spoke up sadly.

"I love you Blaise. I love kissing you, but sometimes it's just not enough. There are times where I go crazy because I want you inside me again. I know we can't go there because then we would automatically be married and you have to do all that stuff with Malfoy. I miss the times we had before this stupid law."

Blaise placed his forehead on Lucas'.

"I know it's hard. Just be patient. The sooner I go through with this, the sooner we can be together."

Lucas nodded. "So how are we going to get him pregnant?"

"That's my Lucas. I don't know yet. I never expected this to happen."

Blaise was absently stoking Lucas' arm and Lucas closed his eyes to enjoy it while Blaise was left to his thoughts. Blaise stopped and Lucas opened his eyes. Blaise let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm calling a meeting for this evening. Make sure everyone knows."

With that Blaise got up and picked up his bag. He walked out of his room and left Lucas alone on the couch looking sad. Blaise's head was so clouded that he couldn't come up with any good ideas for how to get to Draco. He would be guarded more now that he was bonded to Potter. Stupid Gryffindors. Blaise fingered the ring in his pocket. Umbridge had been very helpful in helping him modify his ring. If he could get Potter's ring off and his on Draco's finger then no one could stop him from completing his plans. Blaise smirked. Things would turn out. They always had a way of working themselves out for him. An idea would hit him when he least expected.

He saw Potter and his group up ahead standing in front of the great hall. Blaise's smirk widened as he devised a way to throw them off and make Draco feel uneasy. He got closer and he knew the group had noticed him by now. Blaise turned his gaze away and ignored the group as he passed by them and into the great hall. Before he went all the way in he glanced in Draco's direction and gave a short evil smile before he turned his eyes back to the great hall and disappeared from view.

Blaise chuckled to himself. He made sure Draco was the only one to catch his glance. He was probably feeling very unnerved now. The fact that he ignored them would make them feel a little better and make them drop part of their guard. He would strike when they least expected it. Blaise watched as his fellow snakes looked at him uneasily. He smiled at them and sat down to eat. Lucas came in a while later and sat to his right. When Blaise finished eating he glanced at Lucas and only saw him playing with his food. Blaise slipped his hand under the table and squeezed Lucas' hand. Lucas turned to him with his honey colored eyes and then looked down at his plate and started eating. Blaise saw a blush on his face and he knew it was because his own hazel-green had starred directly into Lucas' eyes.

Blaise looked around at his inner circle of friends. Lucas was his right hand man and second in command. Damon and Darah Warrington were the silent genius identical twins; the only difference was that Damon had cold green eyes while Darah had cold ocean blue eyes. Although, Damon did have a tendency to have wild moments while Darah was always calm and observant; which is why she was third in command. Then there was Jeremy Flint. He was a mean guy and a good quidditch player. He was good with strategy and deceit. His brother was in Azkaban somewhere. Last there was Stephen Pucey. He was the toughest guy of the group. He may not be as smart as the rest of them but he wasn't stupid either. He got okay scores and understood 70% of things in classes. With everyone in this group they could come up with something. Blaise felt calmer about the whole situation. He just needed to be patient. Pleased with himself, he intertwined his fingers with Lucas' and began a conversation with Darah. Everyone noticed Blaise's mood and untensed their bodies; Lucas was smiling like crazy and finished his breakfast with vigor.

….

Draco stood next to Harry outside the great hall feeling completely creeped out. What was with the look Zabini had sent him before he went into the great hall? Draco heard Harry and Granger discuss the fact that Zabini had ignored them and what it could mean. Longbottom, Luna and Weasley were with them. While Weasley still refused to speak with Harry and himself, he stayed close by. Weasley wasn't a half bad friend after all Draco decided. Zabini's look flashed in front of his face and Draco shock his head. Stupid Zabini. What was going through his head? All of the confrontations and now there was nothing. Draco gripped Harry's hand a little tighter as a whole bunch of scenarios passed through his mind. Harry's thumb was rubbing the back of Draco's hand in some weird kind of comfort he guessed because he was still talking to Granger.

Draco thought back to his schedule as he remembered that Pansy and Theo were still clueless. He had potions with Harry first and then Arithmancy with Theo and Pansy. He could talk with them then. Draco felt a soft tug at his arm and looked to see that everyone was already heading to Potions. Draco followed next to Harry.

"You okay?" Draco shrugged.

"I really don't know what to say. I know that being ignored doesn't mean we should put our guards down but it doesn't mean we have to be worrying all the time. We have other things that we need to focus on."

"Like the Weaslette's reaction?" Harry didn't seem to have remembered about the Weaslette. Draco couldn't forget. Her dramatic scandals always gave him headaches.

"Well there's that, but we'll handle that when it comes up because she can be unpredictable. What I meant was focusing on getting to know each other better, you know? Make this work out the best it can."

Draco nodded. He had a point. He couldn't put his life on hold because he was scared Zabini would attack from somewhere. Besides what could he do now that he was bonded to Harry? [Muhahaha =) ].

Potions went by without too much trouble. Afterwards Draco told Harry that he would walk with Theo and Pansy to Arithmancy. Draco watched as Harry walked in the opposite direction.

"Draco." Draco turned towards his friends.

"You said you were going to explain." Theo stated. Draco nodded.

As they walked to class, Draco cast some silencing spells on them and then proceeded to tell his friends about how he got stuck in this situation about the bonding ceremony. Draco blushed royally when he was done.

"I can't believe you did that with Potter." Pansy gasped and gagged a little.

"I know, neither can I. I'm sorry about breakfast."

"Draco don't worry. We understand. Maybe because of this union we can sit with you so you're not completely alone. Seeing as Potter is your husband now we will be seeing a lot of him and his friends." Draco smiled at Pansy.

"Thanks Pans." Theo cleared his throat.

"So you suspect Zabini is planning something but you don't know for sure?"

"Yes Theo. You should have seen the look he gave me this morning. I'm not sure if he's given up because he can't do anything now that I'm bonded to Harry right?"

Theo and Pansy stayed quiet.

"Draco darling I don't know. He's become quite the Slytherin and with his group of friends…well who knows whether it's over yet."

Draco nodded. He knew that. He just hoped that things would go away. Then a thought hit him.

"Want to see my ring?" He asked excitedly.

"Of course darling. Don't forget who you are talking to."

Theo rolled his eyes at their antics. Pansy was gushing over Draco's ring and even Theo looked impressed with it.

"I must say Draco. You take that expensive taste everywhere don't you?"

Draco just grinned as they reached the classroom. Before they went in they made sure to put their masks of indifference on. Draco was finally getting his mask back.

After class the trio headed towards the great hall for lunch. When they got to the entrance hall Draco was thrown to the floor by a body tackling him. Pansy and Theo had taken their wands out ready for any Slytherin attacks but they weren't ready for this. Draco looked up to see red hair. Oh great. Harry was missing the Weaslette's reaction. Draco glared at her and pushed her off of him.

"What is your problem Weaslette? Can't even watch where you're going?"

"You're my problem Malfoy. You're an evil little bastard. What did you do to him?"

"I assure you that I haven't the slightest idea as to what you are blabbering about."

"Harry! You did something to him or blackmailed him, didn't you?"

"Weaslette I'll have you know that I did nothing of the sort. Harry acted on his own accord."

"Don't call him Harry. You don't deserve it!"

"I can call him anything I want to."

"Argh you jerk! You'd better stop whatever you've done to him!"

"I haven't done a single thing to your beloved Harry. I'm not the type of person to force others to do something so they can have their way like some people I know."

Ginny looked like she had been slapped. Draco knew she knew he knew about the things she had been trying on Harry.

"You're going to pay for that!"

Ginny charged at Draco while pointing her wand at Draco and saying a curse. Draco wasn't sure what to do. If he ducked the curse the Weaslette would still charge at him. He could handle her but if he hurt her Weasley wouldn't forgive him and he didn't want things to be tenser between them than they already were. Harry was really taking it badly. Draco decided on avoiding both of them but when he tried to move his feet wouldn't move. Great, he hadn't been paying enough attention to her thinking she wasn't that big of a threat. She had taken advantage of it and cast a spell to keep him stuck there. Draco wanted to smack himself in the head for his stupidity. She was getting closer so Draco just braced himself. Draco waited and then heard a loud noise but never felt an impact.

He looked up and saw Harry standing in front of him with his wand raised. There was a shield out in front of him with the Weaslette lying on the floor just before it. Where had Harry come from?

"You okay?"

"Yes fi…"Draco looked at Harry's face and his eyes were a burning fire and that stopped what he was going to say.

"Good."

He watched as Harry said the counter-curse for the spell on his feet and as he brought down his shield. Draco looked to his left and Granger, Weasley, Longbottom and Luna were all in a group to the side. Weasley walked over towards Harry but stayed behind a couple steps.

"Ginny what were you thinking?"

"What was I thinking? I was just trying to help you out. I know Malfoy forced you into this somehow."

"Ginny I have told you before that I am not interested in you."

"Harry I know I pushed you but I can change."

"That has nothing to do with this. I am married to Draco and that was MY CHOICE. When are you going to accept this?"

"Stop lying Harry. You didn't have to go this far to get me to back off!"

"Ginny I…"

"Ginny stop this!" Weasley interrupted Harry's sentence.

Weasley walked up to her and grabbed her arm and took her away. Draco heard Harry say a quiet "Thanks Ron" to which Weasley gave a slight nod. Draco was stunned. Who knew Weasley could handle situations that well. He came back minutes later and walked straight towards Draco. Draco felt Harry come closer just in case. Weasley stopped in front of Draco and just stared at him.

"Thanks Malfoy, for not attacking my sister."

Draco was stunned. He had done that for Harry but he never would have figured that Weasley would have noticed his hesitation towards the Weaslette.

"You're uh…welcome Weasley."

Weasley nodded and headed towards the great hall doors.

"Are you all just going to stand there or go get food because I know I'm starving?"

He heard Granger sigh and start to lecture Weasley on his stomach then:

"Where is Ginny anyway?"

"Threw her in the lake so she could cool off."

Granger smacked him in the head.

"Oww!"

"You deserve it."

Draco sighed. It seemed like the tension had gone down between them. He started heading towards the doors but Harry pulled his arm back. Draco turned to face Harry with a questioning eyebrow. Harry didn't say anything at first then:

"Thanks."

Draco was enveloped into Harry's arms as he was given a hug. He heard Harry give a sigh of relief. Draco awkwardly patted Harry on the back with his right hand. Harry released him and Draco felt a strange sense of loss.

"Come on let's go eat before Ron eats everything."

Draco nodded and heard someone clear their throat. Draco turned to Pansy and Theo and looked slightly sheepish. They had put their wands away. They hadn't been sure what to do the whole time because they didn't know what was going on.

"Oh. Uh Pansy, Theo this is Harry. Harry this is Pansy and Theo. I know you know who they are but you haven't been properly introduced."

Harry nodded at them. Pansy came over and Draco tensed. What was she going to do now? She stood in front of him and then suddenly embraced him. Draco laughed at Harry's stunned face.

"You better treat him right Potter, or else. Now can I have my wife back? You do have a husband now, go hug him. Oh wait you just did." Theo challenged while he laughed. He took Pansy into his arms. Draco blushed.

"Theo!"

Draco felt arms come around from behind him. Draco felt his blush deepen as he saw Harry's arms around him.

"This good enough for you?" Harry came back at Theo with.

"You're not so bad Potter. We'll see you later Draco. I'm sure Pansy will attack you with more questions."

Draco nodded and he watched as they both walked into the great hall.

"Are you going to let go anytime soon?"

"Hmm maybe I shouldn't. Let's go in like this. It'll be fun to see their faces."

Draco pulled away from the embrace and turned to Harry.

"I think they've had enough for one day."

"Aww you ruin all my fun."

"Someone has to keep you in line when Granger is gone."

"You're no fun. But it will be fun to tell Hermione what you just said. She'll love to hear that compliment."

"Don't you dare!"

"Why not? I saved you. I need some kind of reward. I am your hero after all.

Draco stared at him and then walked towards Harry. He reached out his hand towards Harry's face.

"I was kidding. You don't have to do anything. Don't hit me."

Draco loved the face Harry made when he grabbed his chin and turned his face so he could give him a kiss on the cheek. Draco stepped back and Harry's face flushed.

"Thanks hero. Now I'm hungry."

Draco turned towards the doors and wasn't surprised to hear footsteps and a hand grasp his as they entered the great hall for lunch.

…

**Wednesday, October 13**

The next day the whispers were just as bad. Harry and Draco headed towards breakfast and came in ten minutes before the mail flew in. As they started on their meals, the owls flew in. Harry ignored them as he wasn't expecting anything. Draco got a letter from his mother though, but instead of being happy or expectant, Draco was frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"I got a letter from my mother."

"I can see that but what's wrong?"

"No that's it. My mother shouldn't have sent me a letter. I haven't replied to her yet."

"Well read it and let's see what it says."

As Draco was opening his letter they heard Hermione gasp. Harry turned to her and saw her drop her copy of the Daily Prophet. Was everyone getting unexpected news?

"Hermione?"

"Harry…read this…"

Harry picked up the paper and turned it towards him. He scanned the page until he found a title that caught his eye.

_**Harry Potter Blackmailed Into Marriage**_

_**By: Rita Skeeter**_

_The hero of the wizarding world, Harry Potter, was married this past Monday. While marriage is an occasion for joy and love, this particular marriage is all but that. You may be asking how Harry Potter got married without having a significant other. Many still believe that Potter and Ginerva Weasley would tie the knot…but something went wrong. Instead of the only female Weasley, Potter married none other than Draco Malfoy. This may surprise and disgust many people but it had been confirmed by the ministry itself. Now what motive would Potter have for marrying the Malfoy heir? None that's what. It seems Potter was blackmailed into marrying the young Malfoy by the life debt that came into effect during the war; between Mr. Potter and Mrs. Malfoy. The young Malfoy is probably searching for a way to redeem his reputation. Ms. Weasley was interviewed after this information came to light. "I don't know what to do now. Harry and I are very distraught at the whole situation. We were going to be married soon and then this came up. That Malfoy never seems to stop being a sneaky git." Will this be allowed to take place? For the sake of Harry Potter, I hope not and I'm sure many readers will too._

"What the hell?"

"What? Let me see it." Draco took the paper from Harry and read it. He then let the paper fall from his hands. He looked a little scared. Harry frowned. Why was everyone freaking?

"What's up with you two? It's just an article. Everyone knows they write things that aren't true a lot of the time. Who's going to believe this? Besides Ginny isn't a credible source. I can't believe she did this though."

"Harry you don't understand." Hermione said. Harry turned to Draco but he was looking at the table biting his lip.

"Enlighten me then."

"Harry…It doesn't matter whether what Ginny or the article said is true. There is doubt that this is a marriage of consent. The ministry will have to do an investigation on the two of you and use veritaserum too. Even if they see the rumors are false, they'll be watching you guys closely. It's a risk to your marriage."

"What? Why make such a big deal out of everything?"

"Because while they wanted this law to go through, they still don't want couples to have a slave relationship."

Harry turned towards Draco. He was still looking down but he was glancing at the Slytherin table. Harry turned towards the table and saw Zabini smirking in Draco's direction. Harry frowned. This situation wasn't good at all. Why did the whole world have to believe this was some kind of mistake…well he knew why but Draco had been cleared. Prejudices could not be easily broken. Annoyed Harry stood up.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"I think we've lost our appetites. Come on Draco let's go."

Draco stood up and followed Harry out. Harry led to an unused classroom and locked the door. He turned towards Draco who was sitting on a desk with his head in his hands. Harry walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey we'll get through this. There's nothing to hide." Draco looked up at him and shook his head.

"But it makes sense. We really didn't marry for love or for an arranged marriage. It was just for convenience. What if that counts and even if it doesn't they will still be watching us. With Zabini and the Weaslette, they could ruin this whole thing. I'm barely getting used to this and I really don't want to end up with Zabini."

"Don't worry. We'll get through this. We'll figure something out. There's nothing wrong with what we did."

Draco just gave him an unsure look and then nodded.

"I'll trust you Harry."

"Good. You won't regret it."

Draco then suggested they head to class. When they got to defense Hermione came up to them with two letters in her hand.

"You guys left without checking to see that there was another owl for you and Malfoy you forgot this."

They reached for their letters. Harry opened the letter and read it. When he finished he crunched it up and burned it. Harry looked up to see Draco finishing his letter.

"Well what was it Harry?" Hermione said impatiently.

"It was from the ministry. They said they're coming by tomorrow."

"You're going to miss class again?"

"Yes. Don't worry I'll get caught up. Draco's an expert in the classes we have tomorrow."

"Alright. Well I'm going to go sit down. Class will start soon."

Hermione left the couple to go back to her seat next to Ron. Harry and Draco sat towards the back.

"What did your mother say?"

"Well I hadn't told her about us yet so she said she was disappointed I hadn't told her and that she had to find out through the papers. The press was all over her when she went out. She also said she hopes that I'm happy and that she accepts you. She said you're quite the catch. If we need help to let her know and if she can, she will."

"Tell her I say thank you." Draco nodded.

"Well tomorrow should be eventful. They're coming at ten in the morning. We have to meet them in the headmistresses' office."

"I'll make sure you get up if you oversleep."

"Hey I only did that this morning."

"We shall see. I still don't know your sleeping habits yet."

"Yet?"

"I told you that I would trust you." Harry laughed.

"So you did. "

Class started after that. During the class Harry planned a strategy for tomorrow.

….

**Thursday, October 14**

Draco woke up to the rustling sounds in the room. He opened his eyes to see Harry getting ready and moving about the room.

"Why are you up so early? It's seven-thirty in the morning."

"Sorry if I woke you up. Just couldn't sleep any longer. Sleep some more. I'll wake you up with enough time."

Draco was too sleepy to argue. He went back to sleep. When he felt himself waking again, Harry calling his name.

"Hey it's nine. Time to get ready."

Draco sat up and got out of bed. A delicious smell hit his nostrils.

"You made breakfast?"

"I told you I couldn't sleep anymore. Cooking helps me think. Shower's ready."

"…Thank you."

Draco went in to get ready; when he was done he went into the kitchen. Harry wasn't kidding about cooking. He had made pancakes, eggs, fruit bowls, and bacon. Draco dug in and savored the taste. At least Harry was a good cook. When they finished they sat in the common room to kill time.

"So what's your brilliant plan?"

"Well the people coming today are Umbridge, Shacklebolt and the minister. Shacklebolt knows me so I know he will help us out. The minister is scared of me now so that's covered. Umbridge is the hard one. I think if we can get a solid case then Umbridge will have to back off since she already has a strike against her."

"She was a terrible woman here at school, which was why it was fun to torture you." Harry rolled his eyes. Draco glanced at his watch. It was nine forty-five. "We should get going."

They walked towards the headmistress' office and up the stairs. When they knocked on the door, Shacklebolt was the one who opened the door.

"Right on time boys."

The office was set up with three chairs to the right of the headmistress' desk and two on the left.

"Hello boys. I'm sure you find this a hassle but you never know with these kinds of things." The minister said.

Draco sat next to Harry.

"Alright now you will be interviewed individually. Draco you will go first. Harry if you could please wait outside with Auror Shacklebolt."

Draco watched as Harry was escorted out and the door closed. He turned towards the other occupants in the room. McGonagall was seated at her desk quietly. The minister was waiting for Umbridge to hand him something, most likely the potion. After she handed it to him, she looked at Draco and gave him an evil grin. What the hell was this woman's problem? The minister came over and handed him a dropper filled with three drops of the potion. Draco took it and swallowed it. He felt his eyes glaze over and lose some sort of control over his mind.

"Now …eh Potter what is your full name?"

"Draco Potter."

"When is your birthday?"

"June 5, 1980."

"Is it true that your mother blackmailed Harry James Potter into marrying you?"

"No. She hasn't spoken to him since the battle with Voldemort."

"Is you marriage in anyway forced?" Draco paused but answered.

"…No. We both consented to it."

"Do you carry any ill will towards Harry James Potter?"

"No."

"Is your marriage going well?"

"Yes."

"That'll be all Mr. Potter. Please go outside and Shacklebolt will stay with you until the potion wears off. It should be soon. Send in Harry please."

Draco got up and opened the door. Harry stopped his conversation with Shacklebolt and turned towards him.

"You okay?"

"Yes. You seem to ask that a lot."

"There seems to be a lot of occasions in which I have to."

Draco laughed and told Harry it was his turn. Harry went in and closed the door. Draco felt uncomfortable being alone with Shacklebolt.

"So Harry was telling me about the situation." Draco froze.

"Don't worry. There's nothing wrong with it. It's like an arranged marriage." Draco nodded.

"I'll help you two out. Everyone just wants something to talk about now that the danger is gone. I've been watching Umbridge but she's sneaky."

"Yes she is. Will they be keeping an eye on us?"

"Yes but I'm working on it so that you're the least of their worries. Should get that done by tomorrow so you can relax."

"Thank you."

"You're not too bad Malfoy, even if you didn't talk much but I'm good at reading people. Before you have a fit, it's just weird calling you Potter."

"That's fine. You take care of Harry a lot don't you?"

"Yeah. He's a loveable kind of guy. I'm sure this will work out easier because he is who he is."

"Hope so."

"He's a good guy with a big heart. You grow to like him as a friend in no time." Draco nodded. He'd seen that part of Harry through his struggles with Zabini.

"You two best be getting to know each other better though. Wouldn't want to be caught not knowing anything about the other."

"We've been working on that. We started yesterday and I'm sure we'll talk tonight as well."

"Good. I hear footsteps coming this way."

At that Harry opened the door and was followed by the minister who seemed content and Umbridge who had a sour look on her face.

"Good day gentlemen."

Draco and Harry headed down the stairs first. They went back to their rooms and sat in the common room. Harry had a pensive look on his face

"What did they ask you?"

"Just about my intentions on getting married to you, if your mother spoke to me, if I was being forced, etc."

Draco nodded and watched as Harry's face turned to a determined one.

"Well let's get started on those stories of our lives shall we?" Harry said with a lightened tone.

….

**Saturday, October 16**

Harry was sitting by the fire with Draco like they always did after dinner, even through the investigation fiasco. They had chosen to eat dinner in the rooms so they could have their time to bond and not have to suffer under the looks and whispers of the entire school. Most of the school disapproved of their marriage, especially after the article. There were those who believed that Draco was just using Harry, or that it was blackmail. Some didn't believe that the hero who defeated Voldemort should have ended up with death eater scum. Many were jealous because they weren't the ones Harry had chosen.

It was their sixth day of being married and they had made some good progress as friends, plus there hadn't been any incidents involving Ginny and Zabini during these past couple of days. Harry had shared with Draco the fun times with his friends and pseudo-family. He had shown him the album of his parents he still had. Harry laughed at the expressions Draco would make when he would tell him of his adventures at Hogwarts because of Voldemort. Draco had been very supportive yet awkward at comforting him when he talked about Cedric and Sirius.

Draco had shared his own experiences as well. He explained to Harry how scared he had been sixth year and how he hadn't really wanted to kill Dumbledore. He told Harry how he was sometimes envious of him because he couldn't be as great as him. Harry had told him he was crazy and that everyone had something they were good. His just happened to be quidditch, trouble, battle, defense and luck. It took a while to convince Draco he wasn't as useless as he was led to be believed by his father and Voldemort. Draco told him about the three months he spent in the dungeons locked up after Snape and he had run away. Harry was surprised to learn that the change of thought Draco had undergone was while he was there and that was why he had helped him and his friends. Draco had shyly thanked him again for speaking up for him at the trial. Harry had just grinned and gave him a short hug, which Draco blushed a little at.

Harry sighed. They were out of neutral or almost neutral topics to talk about. They would start getting into the messy stories about their families tonight. Harry turned to find Draco looking at him.

"You okay? That was a heavy sigh."

Harry nodded. Guess he would have to start now. Oh well. Here goes nothing.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something about my relatives that I haven't told you yet."

"You don't have to tell me Harry. I know some things are painful."

"I thought we were supposed to be bonding?"

Draco gave him a look and Harry laughed.

"I'm serious. You kind of have to know this to understand me. Ron and Hermione are the only ones who know the whole story. Ginny and the twins (Both live. You can't separate them ^^.) know parts but that's it."

Harry watched as Draco moved in his seat to face Harry with a pensive yet emotionless face on. He had to get Draco out of the habit when they were alone. Draco looked so much better expressing himself. Harry took the total silence as his cue to start with his story.

"Okay well you know about my parents. Since I was the only one to survive Dumbledore took me to live with my mother's sister who is a muggle. My aunt, uncle and cousin don't like things that are out of the ordinary, so when they found me they had a fit because I was a wizard. They didn't want anything to do with me, a 'freak'."

"You're not a freak."

"Well that's what my relatives would always call me. They had to be normal and because I couldn't be, I was disliked and treated differently. I'm glad they were never able to find out I'm gay or else they would have something else to throw in my face if I ever see them again. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs for the first eleven years of my life. My cousin would treat me like a punching bag. That's why I'm a fast runner. I had to get away from him and being fast helped. I had to do all the chores around the house. That's how I learned to cook and clean and garden and a whole bunch of other stuff. I didn't get to go to the good schools and the clothes you always saw me wearing were hand-me-downs from my cousin who is as huge as a whale."

"Why didn't you leave?"

"I couldn't. The house had a spell cast on it that would hide me form Voldemort and keep me safe. I had no other choice. I would leave towards the end of the summer but it would be at the Weasley's house or some secret place. Before my second year I was given my own room because they were afraid of me. They ended up barring the windows and locking me in. If I didn't do something right my uncle would beat me and my aunt would just take my cousin to another room. I hated it there. They're still family so I'm glad they got out before Voldemort came but I never want to see them again."

"Harry…I'm so sorry."

Harry looked up to see Draco looking really sad.

"Hey it's okay. It's in the past now."

"No. I said all those mean things to you about not having parents and you were going through all his every summer. I'm such a horrible person. I'm really am very sorry."

"I said its okay. I forgive you. You're not the exact same Draco from before. You're not horrible. Anyways I thought Malfoys didn't apologize."

"How can you forgive me so easily? And I'm not a Malfoy anymore or have you forgotten?"

"Of course I haven't. You didn't know about my life. How could you have known?"

"Doesn't give me an excuse to have been that cruel. I'm sorry your parents aren't here, that you don't have a family to enjoy and do the things you do with families."

"Hey that's not true. Technically, you're my family now and the Weasley's, Hermione, Remus, Tonks and everyone I've gotten close to seems like family to me. I may get lonely and miss my parents but I don't wallow in sadness. They saved me, so I should enjoy the life they helped protect."

"I should be the one comforting you, not the other way around." Harry laughed.

"It's alright. I have come to terms with it. Besides I have experienced your displays of comfort."

"Well excuse me for trying. It's not like I do this every day, you know."

"I know. I was kidding, but thanks."

Draco nodded and Harry leaned back in his chair.

"My story is not as interesting as yours."

"We're not competing here."

"…Whatever. Let's see I was born into a pureblood family. Since I was little I was trained in the ways of the pureblood. My mother was always affectionate with me when I was younger but she stopped after a certain point. I only really got her affection on special or rare occasions. She did teach me a lot like I said. She didn't want me to end up in a loveless marriage."

Things were quiet after that.

"Sorry I didn't mean to imply anything."

"It's fine. Go on."

"Yes well things with my father were different. He was very loving when I was very young but he became colder and more into the death eater ordeal. I disappointed him a lot. I always wanted to make him proud but it never worked. Granger always beat me with school, you at quidditch. I was only able to be the best in potions but he didn't see that as an accomplishment. I sort of became my father in my early years at Hogwarts but I slowly began to realize I wasn't anything like him. I started thinking on my own and discovering who I really was. I'm glad he's locked up and I haven't seen my mother in a while. I wonder when I'll see her again. Anyway I guess I turned out to be a pretty useless person. I couldn't do anything during the war, or before. That's why I want to do something now."

"Draco you're not useless. How many times do I have to say it? Where's the old Draco I know? I'm sure you will do great at the ministry."

"Thanks Potter."

"Hey I thought it was Harry."

"Sorry. Old habits die hard."

"Well I think we've had enough of emotional dumping. Let's get some sleep."

Harry led Draco to their room, where they got ready for bed and lay on their respective sides of the bed; divided by the pillow wall. Harry lay awake a little while longer. He was surprised at how much they had told each other and how easy it was to do it. Draco now knew about as much stuff about him as Ron and Hermione did, if not more. They had been getting along great. There were the occasional fights but that was normal. In fact if they never fought then something would be wrong. This was working out pretty well. Things could maybe go in the direction they have always wanted. Harry turned to his side and fell asleep relaxed.

….

**Monday, October 18**

Heading to Transfiguration, Draco sat next Pansy.

"Morning Draco."

"Morning Pansy."

"How you been?"

"Good except for all the chaos that article and investigation caused."

"I see and things with Potter?"

"They're okay I guess. Been getting along and all that getting to know each other business."

"We haven't seen you lately..."

"Sorry. Had to catch up with Harry because of the classes we missed last week. You wouldn't believe that Granger is a slave driver when it comes to Harry and Weasley and their studies. We had study sessions with them when Harry and I weren't getting 'acquainted."

"Oh."

Class started. They had to turn some fish into lizards while changing their color schemes completely. Draco had just finished turning his orange and white clown fish (A/N: Nemo kind ^^) into a purple and grey lizard when Pansy tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Draco…Theo and I…well we miss you and we've been worried about you. It's been over a week since we had a real talk…" Draco looked surprised.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't realized. I should have though. Pansy…"

"It's okay Draco. We just wanted to know that you're doing alright. We understand what you're going through"

"It's no excuse. I can't go over today but how about tomorrow?"

"What about your time with Potter?"

"I'm sure he could use the time to be with his friends. Besides I've spent a lot of time with him and his friends."

Pansy nodded.

"Okay we will expect you tomorrow then."

Draco gave her a small smile and then waited for class to be over. He headed towards the library where the golden trio was waiting for him.

"Hello Malfoy." Granger greeted.

"Granger. Weasley." Weasley snorted. At least Weasley was on good terms with Harry again.

"Draco good thing you're here now, I had a question."

Draco looked towards Granger. She looked slightly hurt that Harry hadn't asked her but it wasn't as bad as the first time Harry had asked for his help. She was getting used to not being the only expert in the group but Draco guessed it was hard to accept.

"What is it?"

"Well with the potion we've been working on, why does…"

The study session went well. And Draco was on his way back to his room with Harry. When they got inside Draco put his things away and found Harry in the kitchen getting dinner ready.

"Harry?" Harry turned towards him.

"What's up Draco?"

"I just wanted to inform you that I will not be joining for dinner tomorrow." Harry frowned.

"Why not? Something wrong?"

"No. I haven't spent any time with Pansy or Theo and we made plans for tomorrow. I assumed you could use the time to spend with your friends." Harry looked pensive.

"You're right. I haven't spent any alone time with them. I hadn't noticed with all the fuss."

"Yes…so we're set for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. It sounds like fun." Harry chuckled and continued making dinner.

…

**Tuesday, October 19**

Harryheaded towards Divination. Ron hadn't gotten there yet so he sat at their usual cushion table and waited. Ron arrived shortly after.

"Hey mate."

"Hey. I have a surprise for you that I'm sure you'll like."

"What's that?"

"Well Draco is going to spend dinner with his friends so that leaves me free to hang with you and 'Mione alone."

"Yes!"

"You don't have to sound so excited."

"Can't help it if the ferret still gets on my nerves."

"When will you get over that?"

"Who knows? He'll have to prove himself I guess."

"You never change Ron." Harry laughed.

He was looking forward to tonight. Divination was their last class of the day since they had a free hour next. After an hour of predicting grim futures, Harry and Ron went to meet Hermione by Hagrid's Hut. He was on vacation so he had left Fang in their care.

"Where's Draco?"

Hermione asked when they reached her. They explained what was going on. Hermione seemed pleased with this.

"We missed just hanging out the three of us." Hermione commented.

"So what shall we do?" Harry asked.

"Let's take care of fang and then head up to the common room." Ron suggested.

They fed and gave water to Fang and then headed towards Gryffindor tower. They settled around the fireplace.

"So how are things going for you two? Any plans for kids soon?" Hermione and Ron blushed.

"We've talked about it and we're thinking of waiting until school ends."

"Yeah. Hermione wants to work in the medical department at the ministry and well you know I'm going to be an auror with you. We want to have some money so we can support a family. But if a year is soon the yes."

Ron laughed. Harry smiled. They made a cute couple. He hoped their family would be as happy as Mrs. Weasley's. Harry wondered what his family would be like. He shook his head. There was really plenty of time to think of that later. They talked some more and then they headed back to their respective rooms. When Harry got back to his rooms, Draco wasn't back yet. Harry shrugged and went into the study to finish the last two inches on his potions easy. Just as he finished he heard Draco come into the study. Harry turned to face Draco who was leaning against the doorway.

"Have a good time?"

"Yes. I've missed a lot not talking to Pansy and Theo. We got caught up though. I have to keep up with them. Wouldn't want to think that I get married and neglect my friends.

"I'm sure they understand. Besides you're not the type to leave your friends behind."

"Thanks. How was your afternoon?"

"Fun. Talked with Ron and 'Mione. Then got beat at chess several times." Harry laughed.

"I should teach you some tricks."

"No one can beat Ron."

"We shall see. Well I'm heading off to bed."

"Alright. Good night. Be up in a few."

"Oh I almost forgot. Theo and Pansy invited us to their rooms Thursday evening after dinner."

"What?"

"I've spent some time with you and your friends. We figured it was your turn."

"Oh well alright then."

Draco nodded and left the room. Harry put his head on the table. He wasn't sure how to handle those two, although it seemed like Nott accepted him, but Parkinson? Oh well. He guessed it was just another adventure for him to overcome and besides…it was only fair.

**Author's Note**: Please review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! What will the Slytherins say to Harry? First quidditch match next chapter and a Halloween party ^^ Trick or Treat =)


	7. You Get Tricked if You Don't Treat

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters or story plot lines from any of the books. In general, I do NOT own anything. They belong to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the new story line between Draco and Harry, I guess.

**Author's Note: **Finally an update! I'm really sorry guys! I know it has been a really long time but school started and I haven't had as much time to work on it as I did before. I made it long as an apology. I will be keeping up with the story. Hopefully by winter break I will be able to give you frequent updates. I will try to update soon but no promises. Thank you for your patience. Enjoy! ^^.

**You Really do Get Tricked on Halloween for Not Treating**

**Wednesday, October 20**

Draco was walking with Harry around the fifth floor. As agreed Harry was coming with Draco to visit Pansy and Theo. They were on the other side of the corridor hall from where Draco and Harry lived. Draco had been there a couple of times so he was leading the way. They finally reached a portrait of a Zaratan, the turtle-like creature was surfacing from the water. (A/N: Zaratans are large, lazy sea creatures that many people mistake as an island, as they often will stay in one place for years at a time. Those unlucky enough to land on a Zaratan's back and light a fire will be drowned when the Zaratan dives beneath the waves to put of the flames on its back. . .)

"May I ask what business you have here?" Zaratan said in a deep, elderly male voice.

"We've come to visit Pansy and Theo. They are expecting us. Please inform them that Draco and Harry are here." Draco told the turtle.

"Very well…I shall inform them." Zaratan submerged under water and after a few minutes the portrait was opened by Theo.

"Hey Draco! Potter."

Harry nodded in greeting. Theo led them inside and closed the portrait door. Pansy was on the couch reading when she looked up. She smiled at Draco and rose up to go and hug him. They all sat down in chairs by the fireplace. Theo and Pansy sat in the loveseat and Draco and Harry each had their own armchair.

"So how is the married life?" Theo asked. Draco and Harry looked to each other and shrugged.

"Harry's not as hard to deal with as we had believed."

"Hey! Well you're not the easiest person to live with either." Theo and Pansy laughed.

"We're surprised you two are getting along so well. We figured you would bite off each other's heads and would always be fighting."

"Sorry to disappoint you. We still fight but not like we used to…or as violently. Harry has grown up."

"And you were always grown up?"

"More than you, yes."

"Whatever."

"You two are cute, Draco. Almost as cute as me and Theo."

"Oh get off your high horse. Everyone knows any relationship I'm in would be the best and I am not cute."

"Yeah, yeah Draco. Oh Draco do you think you can do me a favor and check on the potion I'm making."

"Sure. Which is it?"

"Just come and look would you?"

Theo was blushing. That's when Draco figured out which potion he was talking about. He did not need that image in his head; especially of his two best friends. They walked to the study and Draco saw a cauldron near the fireplace. Draco approached it and looked at the red color of the potion.

"What stage are you at?"

"I just added valerian yesterday."

"Hmm it looks good. When you add the daisies makes sure you stir counterclockwise and it should turn orange. If not let me know and I'll see what went wrong."

"Thanks Draco. There's another reason I asked you to come here."

"Which would be…?"

"Well…Pansy wanted some time alone with Potter."

"What?" Draco turned around and headed for the door.

"Calm down. She promised not to do anything rash. She just wants to talk to him."

"We both know how scary she can get."

"I made her promise."

"…If anything happens…"

"Yes I know."

"Draco looked at the doors unsure. He sighed frustrated. He sat on the desk defeated. Theo patted him on the back in sympathy.

….

As soon Harry heard the door close, Pansy turned to him and gave him a critical look. Harry was unnerved.

"So Potter…what do you think about Draco?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"No. Now answer."

"Well I don't know. He can still be a jerk but he has his good side. We've getting along better now that we know each other and understand where the other comes from. I know he has his fragile moments, who doesn't? He has let me in a little so I've seen the real Draco. I know he wears a mask to protect himself. He's intelligent, cunning, and sarcastic."

"I see. Doesn't sound like you still harbor any ill will against him anymore."

"I don't. I grew up I guess. I also learned a lot, still am." Pansy seemed a little pleased with his answer.

"Theo may have accepted you real soon but I'm different. Draco and I are really close. We grew up together. I've seen everything he has gone through. So if I hear of any mistreatment on your part, I will have you skinned alive and dipped in boiling salt water. Then I'll…"

"I get it. Threat made and processed. Look I promise I don't have a hidden agenda against Draco. This is of convenience but it's an honest relationship. We both knew what we were getting into before we went through with it. I really want Draco and me to become good friends at least. I know asking for love is asking a lot but who knows. I told him I would take care of him and I fully intend to go through with it." Pansy nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Potter. I was just worried about him. You sound serious and like you care which I am glad for. As for love, don't be so quick to judge things. You never know. Like you said Draco has fragile moments but his heart is also fragile so be careful or else."

"I will."

"About Zabini. Don't take him lightly please. I've known him since we was little as well. He is very persistent and sneaky. He has connections so you aren't safe. Just because he's been ignoring you doesn't mean that you can put your guard down."

"I know. It's nice to have someone who knows him on my side."

"I'm here for Draco. You, well…you'll have to earn it."

"Point taken."

"I should probably go and get Draco and Theo. Draco is probably frustrated."

"Why?"

"Theo most likely told him I wanted to speak with you and I have a reputation for getting pretty scary towards people."

"Oh."

"Hopefully you won't have to see that. I'll be back."

Harry nodded. Boy was he in for some fun with Draco's friends. The three came into the room a minute later. Draco went straight to him and examined him with his eyes to make sure Pansy hadn't done anything. Harry laughed and told him he was fine. They bid their farewells and went back to their rooms.

….

**Saturday, October 23**

Draco was out by the lake with Harry. They were waiting for Weasley and Granger under a tree throwing rocks across the lake.

"Harry did you realize that it has been two weeks since we got married?"

"Not really, no."

"You'll be one to remember anniversaries…"

"Aww come on. Of course I would remember." Draco gave him a look.

"Just because I didn't think about it being two weeks doesn't mean anything. Besides it feels like it's been longer."

"I know what you mean. How is that possible?"

"Who knows? Maybe it's because we've been through a lot."

"Maybe... You know this whole arrangement isn't as awkward as I had first believed it would be."

"I'm just that good to be around." Harry laughed after Draco pushed him away. Harry ended up losing his balance and fell to the floor.

"It looks like it will rain soon."

"Oh stop your nonsense. It's a nice day and Granger and Weasley aren't even here yet. What would be the point if it actually began to rain?"

"No I'm serious."

Harry sat up and had a raindrop falls down his face. Draco looked up and saw that it was starting to sprinkle.

"Come on Draco, let's find some shelter." Draco was pulled by the hand until they reached an alcove in the castle. Harry pulled them inside of it.

"How did you know this was here?"

"If you keep going there would be a passage that leads into the castle but it got blocked off by some rocks. The exit is a good place to hide from the rain. Good thing we left when we did. It's coming down really hard now."

Draco looked outside and could barely see the grass. Thunder sounded and it surprised Draco that he moved deeper into the cave.

"Careful! It's dark in there and I don't know if the tunnel is safe to walk on." Too late Draco had tripped and he was sliding down a small slope. He landed with a thump.

"Bloody hell. Where did you bring us again?" Draco heard Harry carefully coming down.

"You alright? You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine except for maybe my dignity." Harry helped Draco up.

"Harry you haven't been through this part of the tunnel have you?"

"No why?"

"It seems there isn't much room for two people to walk through at the same time."

Draco watched as it dawned to Harry that they were face to face with only maybe two inches between them. Draco sighed. Figures Harry wouldn't have known, how could he if the tunnel was blocked. Draco tried to move to the right but that led to an awkward situation. He decided to stay put.

"Well it's not so bad. We'll figure out how to get out of this. Oh you have some dirt on your face."

"Where?" Draco looked up. Big mistake. He found himself mesmerized by Harry's green eyes.

"Here, I'll get it."

Draco barely heard him. Then he felt a hand touch his cheek. Draco blushed. He was thankful it was dark enough to hide his blush but light enough to still see things or else Harry would have seen how bad his blush was. Harry finished swiping the dirt of his cheek with his thumb and then Draco felt the part of his cheek that Harry had touched get cold. What was wrong with him? Draco shook his head. It was probably the close proximity messing with his head. He heard Harry say something but he didn't hear it.

"Sorry. I didn't catch that."

"I said that if you turned this way, then I could move a little and then maybe we could get free."

"Oh right. Let's get this over with."

Draco twisted to the right a little and waited for Harry to move. After Harry did his part he was able to get free.

"Lead the way."

Draco carefully climbed up the small slope and walked towards the entrance. It was still raining. He heard Harry climb up.

"It's not as hard as before. Wonder what 'Mione and Ron are doing."

They heard a noise outside. They turned to see what it was and saw a figure coming towards them. As the figure came closer they saw red hair.

"Ron?"

"Harry! I wasn't sure where you guys were so I went looking for you everywhere. 'Mione sent me to get you guys since it's raining. She told me this neat bubble spell to stop the rain from getting us soaked although it looks like you're already wet. Took me awhile to find you though."

"Thanks Ron. Let's get inside."

Draco followed Harry into the bubble and they walked towards the castle. Weasley took off the spell when they got inside. They followed Ron to his rooms. They came to a stop in front of a portrait of Chi Lyn. (A/N: The Chi Lyn (or Ki Lin) is a type of Unicorn from China. The male is called a _chi_, and the female a _lyn_. They have the body of a deer, the head of a dragon, the tail of an ox, and, like European Unicorns, a single horn in the middle of their foreheads. Each Chi Lyn is about the size of a goat. The skin of a Chi Lyn has hues of blue, black, green, red and white, the colors of the five Chinese elements. They are the gentlest of all creatures, not even bending the grass when they step on it. The Chi Lyn will also not eat living things, preferring instead to eat things that have already withered and died. They live for one thousand years, but only appear when a worthy ruler is born or is about to die. The last confirmed Chi Lyn was seen in the time of Confucius. . .) Ron said the password and Chi Lyn bowed its head and the portrait opened.

"Harry! Malfoy! You're soaking wet! Ron you didn't find them soon enough."

"Hey! They were hiding. How was I supposed to know where they went?"

Draco laughed softly as Granger hmmphed and came over to them. She muttered a drying spell and they both dried off.

"I'll get you two some hot chocolate. Go and sit down."

Draco sat down on one of the couches. Granger came back shortly with their hot chocolate. Soon everyone was settled around the table in the kitchen.

"Harry is it true the team will be practicing every night this week before the game Saturday?"

"Yeah. The new team members still need some training so we have to practice every chance we can get."

Granger pouted. Guess she didn't like the idea of not seeing her husband so often when there were no classes. Wait he hadn't known about these practices. When had Harry planned on telling him? As if he could read Draco's mind, Harry turned to him.

"I was going to tell you when we got back to our rooms. Sorry."

Draco nodded content. He didn't expect Harry to tell him everything but he knew Harry wasn't the type to keep secrets. After they talked for a few hours, Draco and Harry left back to their rooms. They chatted for a bit on the bed before they went to sleep.

Sunday started Harry's practices. Draco stayed in the room finishing homework. The room would become a lonely place without Harry. Draco hadn't noticed how used he was to Harry's presence and conversations. Draco had come to learn that Harry was much smarter because of his determination to focus on school this year now that Voldemort was gone.

It was only Tuesday but Draco was bored out of his mind. Harry was at practice and when he came back he was always exhausted and went to bed. He wouldn't talk much during classes where he tried to stay awake. Draco wanted to help him out but didn't know how. So he did what he could. He would take notes for Harry if he fell asleep in class. Draco never really took notes just a few. Draco wasn't sure that that was enough. When Pansy or Theo tired themselves out Draco knew right away what to do to help. Maybe he didn't know Harry well enough to know how to help.

Draco stressed over this and he would go over everything he knew about Harry. All he got was that Harry liked to do things himself and never asked for help. Even if it was killing him he would try and get through it on his own. Stupid idiot. He was married now. That meant you worked as a team. As a friend that's the least he could do…..wait. Did he just refer to Harry as a friend? Wow that was unexpected. Great now he was going to wonder if Harry thought of him as a friend too because he didn't want to be the first one to concede to it.

….

**Monday, October 25**

Harry watched as the chasers practiced their drills. They mostly had new players on their team. Ron was still keeper and Ginny was a chaser. It was awkward having practice with Ginny but she, amazingly, kept away from him unless she had a question. Harry was relieved. Harry had new players in the other four positions and things were not looking as good as he had hoped.

This is why they were having multi-long-hour practices every day. He had to admit that they were slowly getting better but they still had a long way to go. He worried about the game on Saturday. Hopefully, they could do Gryffindor justice.

**Thursday, October 28**

Harry came back from practice exhausted. This week's practice had been tiresome. He was glad the new players were finally into game shape. They were sure to win against Ravenclaw Saturday. Harry entered the rooms. He found Draco sitting at his desk in the study finishing his homework.

"Hey." Draco looked up.

"You look horrible."

"Thanks. That's exactly what I need."

"I'm serious. Tell me you're not practicing tomorrow. I grown tired of seeing you fall asleep everywhere. You need to rest if you even want to stay awake during the game!"

"There's no practice. We got everything down tonight."

"Good. Now…go shower, you smell."

"What a warm welcome."

"Go!"

Harry went to shower. After he got out he felt refreshed. He lay on the bed and just zoned out. Draco seemed a little down lately. Maybe he was lonely because he hadn't been around because of practice. Harry had encouraged him to visit Theo and Pansy but there was only so long he could stay over and Draco had said he didn't want to impose and had things on his mind. Thankfully the everyday practices were over. He heard footsteps and felt a dip in the bed. Harry frowned. The dip was on his side of the bed. Harry sat up and saw Draco sitting at the corner.

"Something wrong?" Draco was staring at him as if he was searching for something.

"You look tense."

"Well it's been a hard week."

"I…I could give your shoulders a massage, if you'd like?"

Harry looked surprised. This was so random and unexpected. Harry slowly nodded his head.

"Turn around and lay down."

Harry turned and lay on his stomach. Draco moved to the edge of the bed near Harry's torso. Harry felt Draco's hands on his shoulders. Harry felt himself relax completely under Draco's magical touch. His exhausted body was so relaxed from the massage that Harry could feel himself falling asleep. Harry fell asleep soon after. He never noticed the small kiss that Draco left on his temple before he moved to his side of the bed to go to sleep as well.

….

**Saturday, October 30**

Draco woke up first so he went to wake Harry up. This turned out to be a bit of a challenge because Harry refused to get up. Finally he got frustrated so he started pushing Harry towards the side. Harry made a big thump as he hit the floor and let out a loud "oww!". Draco wore a satisfied smirk.

"What was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up. I had to wake you somehow."

"Did it have to be so painful?"

"…Maybe."

"Jerk. I'm up now, happy?"

"Perhaps."

Harry rolled his eyes. Draco watched as Harry got off the floor and went to get ready for the game. Draco went to get ready as well. Soon they were both heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat at the table with Weasley and Granger. Harry and Weasley immediately began talking about the game today. Draco admired how Harry handled being captain. Being captain of the Slytherin team was the only reprieve he got from the Slytherins. They put their differences aside when it came to practice and games. He believed this was because they wanted to win and that Draco was good captain as well. Harry made it look so easy though.

Draco played with his food. He hadn't been hungry lately. He knew Granger had noticed but he appreciated how she hadn't said anything to Harry. She understood that Draco didn't want to distract Harry from Quidditch. He looked up and she gave him a sympathetic look. Guess she was going through the same thing, whatever it was. Just then the two-way conversation turned into a four-way one.

"…Are you coming?" Harry asked Draco.

"Where?"

"To the Ravenclaw Halloween party tomorrow."

"I wasn't aware they were hosting it this year."

"Yeah. They're going to have it, win or lose today."

"I see."

Draco could hear a similar explanation going on between Weasley and Granger. Draco wasn't sure if he was in a mood to party. It would just be a regular party seeing as the Autumn Ball was when everyone would dress up. Draco looked at Harry's face. He looked very excited about it. Undoubtedly the quidditch team had talked about this and had everyone hyped. Draco sighed. If he decided not to go, Harry would feel guilty and end up not going.

"So are you?"

"Why not."

"That's great. It's going to be an awesome party."

Draco nodded. They started to head off to the game. Harry headed off with Weasley in one direction while Draco stayed with Granger.

"Come on Malfoy. Let's go get some seats"

Draco walked with Granger in silence to the pitch. They found some good seats and sat down. The game began and Gryffindor scored right away. Throughout the whole game Ravenclaw put up a semi-good fight but Harry found the snitch about ten minutes in. Gryffindor won.

….

Harry was so excited. Gryffindor had won. He couldn't believe he had caught the snitch so soon. The team gathered in the locker rooms.

"Great job guys. We beat them thanks to all your hard work. Now rest tonight because tomorrow we will really celebrate!"

Everyone cheered and and then proceeded to shower so they could head back. Harry was the last one out. He was surprised to see Draco waiting outside the doorway for him.

"Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be back in the room by now."

"Figured I'd wait for the captain of the winning team." Harry laughed.

"Come on let's head back to the room."

Harry walked with Draco in a comfortable silence. Having Draco around was nice. Things had gone nicer than he originally thought they would. Harry smiled as a thought came to his head.

"I think it's safe to say we're friends now." He saw Draco look at him weird.

"Where did that come from?"

"Just thinking about the past two weeks. Don't you think we're friends yet? I think we are but maybe it's only on my end." Draco was silent for a while and it made Harry doubt things.

"….Yes. I guess you could say we're friends now."

Harry turned to Draco and saw that he was serious. He smiled and gave him a quick hug. He continued walking and hadn't noticed Draco had been stunned by the hug and had to catch up to him.

"I'm excited about the party tomorrow. Aren't you?"

"We have to celebrate your win somehow." Harry laughed. When they got back they sat up by the fireplace and talked. Harry asked Draco about things with the Slytherin team. Draco told him things were and Harry looked pensive.

"Afraid that we may beat Gryffindor?" Harry snapped out of his reverie and laughed.

"Not by a long shot. We'll win again this year."

Harry looked at Draco expecting some kind of comeback but when it did not come he looked up. Draco was staring into the fire.

"Draco? Did you hear me?"

"…Yes…"

"Okay…What's up? You normally would have had something to say." Draco shook his head.

"Why argue for something that won't happen?"

Harry frowned. Something was off with Draco. He didn't think he hit a nerve so something must have reminded Draco of his home life last year.

"You never know. We chose our fate. It just depends on how much effort we put into it."

"Effort doesn't help in the end, not when you're stuck where you are with no hope."

"Draco…you're not locked up anymore…and I'm here. You'll always have hope."

Draco looked up at Harry. He searched his eyes and when he was done, he gave a big sigh and put his hands through his hair. He lay against his chair and then smirked.

"Well then Golden Boy, get ready for a match you won't forget." Harry smiled.

"There's the Draco I know. I can't wait."

Draco shook his head with his smirk still in place. Harry saw something in his eyes though. They looked different. They weren't the hard steel they used to be and they weren't the dark thunderstorms they were since the beginning of the September. They just seemed different but Harry couldn't put his finger on it. Before he could ponder on it some more, they went to being storm clouds with a mix of steel. Draco was hard to figure out sometimes. They stayed up a while longer and then went to bed.

The next day was the party and Harry was getting ready for it. Draco had already finished and was waiting for him downstairs. Harry joined him soon after.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked

"Of course."

They headed out and when they reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw dorms, one of the younger years was out waiting to let the guests in. When they walked inside, the party had already started and there was music blasting and people dancing. There were different card games and chess games going on. The common room was decorated with lit pumpkins, bats flying around and skeletons on the walls. People from all the houses were there, even Zabini and his followers. They found Hermione and Ron sitting at a table and joined them.

"Hey." Harry greeted.

"Hey mate. I think I should warn you that Ginny is here." Ron told him.

"Great. Well I'll be on my guard."

"Good."

"When did you guys get here?"

"About 30 minutes ago." Hermione answered.

"Well why are we just sitting here? Let's get something to drink and start partying." Ron exclaimed. They got some cups of the spiked dragon punch and toasted to each other.

Three hours later, around midnight Harry and Draco were found playing strip poker with some other people. Ron was playing chess against someone while Hermione was watching. Hermione had remained the only mostly sober one of the group. Ron kept slurring the words of his moves.

Harry and Draco were drunk by then. They kept laughing as they played. They were asked to dance and didn't think twice about who they danced with. They were just enjoying themselves. So was everyone else. It seemed everyone had decided to get drunk that night, even Zabini and Ginny. It was like a night where no one had any worries. After wards, Harry and Draco sat on a couch just to chill.

"This Paaarty isss fffunn!"

"I'm glad yoouuu got me to commme." Draco told him.

Harry laughed. He lay down and put his feet on Draco's lap.

"What do you think you're doooing?"

"Relaxing."

Draco pushed his legs off of him but Harry lost his balance and ended up on the floor.

"Ssorry!"

Harry laughed. Draco leaned over to try and help him up but he ended up falling on top of Harry. They both laughed at that. Draco sat up and helped Harry sit up as well. They leaned their backs against the couch. Harry put his head on Draco's shoulder and reached over to grab Draco's left hand. He looked at the ring and just admired it. He turned it so it went all the way around.

"Harry. What are you doing?"

"Just looking at your ring. I always wanted to look at it but I never asked."

"You should have. It came from our combined magic. So it's partly yours."

"But I didn't know how you would have reacted."

Draco stayed silent. In truth, he didn't know how he would have reacted either. The ring was like a security blanket now. He played with it when he felt uncertain.

"You're an idiot Harry."

"You're one to talk."

Harry laughed. Draco looked at him in a weird way. Then someone from the party came over and told them to try this drink that he called a Flying Unicorn. They told them it was the best drink ever. They each grabbed a cup and drank it. After that they blacked out and couldn't remember a thing.

….

Ginny woke up with a headache. She looked at her surroundings and realized she was in one of the beds. She got up feeling satisfied with herself. After she got up, she realized she was still naked. She got dressed, leaving something behind. As she walked out of the room a head of black hair moved under the blankets of the bed she just vacated.

….

Blaise rolled over and ended up falling off the bed he was on. He tried to remember what happened last night. With a flash, memories came to him. He remembered a satisfied and triumphant feeling. He also remembered he had had sex with someone last night and had left them somewhere while he found his own bed.

Blaise laughed. He had done it. Draco had been too drunk to know what he was doing and Blaise had taken full advantage of it. Now to wait and see if Draco was pregnant. Blaise laughed evilly and went back to bed.

….

Draco opened his eyes and then covered immediately. The sun was shining through the window in the room he was in. He got up and felt cold. He looked down and frowned. He was naked. What the hell? How had that happened? And why? And when? Draco freaked out. He looked at the bed he was in and no one was in it. He relaxed a little. He prayed nothing had happened last night with anyone. Draco got dressed and went to look for Harry. Harry would know what happened…he hoped.

He found Granger and Weasley on the floor where Weasley had been playing chess. They were still fully clothed. That was a good thing. Draco did not want to see them naked in any way. He woke them up.

"Have you two seen Harry? Or do you know where he could be?"

They both shook their heads.

"Thanks." Draco continued on his quest to look for him.

….

Harry snuggled more into the bed he was in. It was very comfy. He opened his eyes when he heard his name being called. That sounded like Draco. Harry sat up.

"Draco?"

Draco came into the room a moment later.

"There you are. I've been searching everywhere for you! Do you…oh no. Not you too."

Harry frowned. Draco had turned pale and he sat on corner of the bed he was on.

"Are you okay? What do you mean by 'not you too'?"

"Check under the covers and see if you have any clothes on."

Harry frowned again and lifted the blankets. He found himself naked.

"Bloody hell. What happened?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Of course not. Last thing I remember is me being on the floor and drinking that flying unicorn drink."

"Same here. I woke up naked as well but in another room…So no I'm not ok."

Harry stayed quiet. They were both naked and in different rooms. There had to be a good explanation right? One that wouldn't ruin their lives? Then something came to him.

"We were playing strip poker remember?"

"That explains being naked but not why we were both in beds in different rooms."

"We probably got separated during the night and were too tired to find each other and just fell asleep in the only places we could find. You didn't wake up feeling weird right?"

"No…"

"Then we're fine." Harry got up and went looking for his clothes. He heard Draco squeak and some rustling.

"We've been naked with each other before. Nothing you haven't seen." Harry told Draco's back.

"That is besides the point."

Harry got dressed and gave Draco the okay to turn around. Draco looked slightly embarrassed.

"Come on Draco. Let's get out of here."

Draco followed him out of the room and they went back to their rooms. They sat on the couch in the common room in silence for a while. Then, all the sudden Draco put his head on Harry's right shoulder and grabbed the sleeve of Harry's robe with his right hand. Harry looked at the head of blonde hair and sighed while leaning his head back against the couch.

"Everything will be fine Draco. I'm sure nothing bad happened…to either of us. We have to stay positive. We can't be living with what if's."

He felt Draco nod his head but he never took it off. Harry let him take comfort in him. It's the least he could do for Draco. Harry clenched his fists. He had been stupid to let his guard down yesterday. Now they had no memory of last night's events. He was going to find a way to get through the blacked out memories so he could find out what really happened.

….

Blaise was in his room. He was in a very good mood. He had sent a letter to Lucas earlier. He should be there soon. Sure enough there was a knock on his door. Blaise got up and opened it for Lucas. Lucas was smiling at him. He seemed to be in a good mood as well. Could he have guessed?

"Blaise! I came as soon as I got your letter."

Blaise closed the door and then wrapped his arms around Lucas. He leaned down and kissed him. He could feel Lucas smiling through the kiss. He leaned back.

"Can you believe it?"

"No I…"

"I've done it!" Blaise continued.

He hadn't even heard Lucas. Lucas' smile fell slightly.

"Go on."

"Last night at the party. I fucked Draco. He was too drunk to realize it was me. Now we just have to hope that he will become pregnant on the first try. I should plan for a second time just in case."

"I see."

Blaise looked at Lucas. He had a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry. Nothing will change between us."

Blaise leaned forward and kissed him again. When he pulled back Lucas was smiling but he looked close to tears.

"What's wrong?"

"…I knew you were going to sleep with him but I didn't realize how much it would hurt to know that you actually did it."

Blaise looked over Lucas' face. Blaise hadn't considered the fact that this would hurt Lucas. He took him in his arms and pulled him over to the couch. He embraced him. Blaise wasn't sure how to help Lucas out this way but he knew his way of comforting him usually worked so he tried it.

He put his hands on either side of Lucas' face. Lucas looked at him and he could see the love that Lucas held for him in those eyes. He kissed him and he moved his hands down to his waist. Lucas wrapped his arms around Blaise's neck. It became a full blown make out session.

Eventually, Lucas ended up underneath Blaise on the couch. He could feel Lucas' kiss filled emotion and he took it. He didn't want to see Lucas cry. He wouldn't know what to do. They kissed for a while more and then just lay there. Lucas fell asleep. Blaise got off the couch and picked him up. He walked to his bedroom and put Lucas under the covers. Lucas murmured an "I love you Blaise," and Blaise just stroked his cheek.

Blaise walked out and sat in the study. He started on his back-up plan but somehow he knew he wouldn't need it.

….

**Monday, November 1**

That Monday found Draco with the Golden Trio outside during dinner. Harry had informed Granger and Weasley of what had taken place so they could get some feedback. Granger had stayed quiet, obviously hoping nothing bad had happened. Weasley had more to say.

"I wouldn't worry about it mate. Everyone woke up in places they weren't supposed to be. Nothing serious could've happened. Someone would've seen or said something by now."

Harry nodded and seemed to feel better. Draco was still a bit skeptical but decided to trust Harry's judgment.

"Bloody hell!" Harry suddenly said.

"What is it?" Draco was surprised

"What time is it?"

"It's almost seven. Why?"

"I have detention tonight at seven for falling asleep in class."

"You never mentioned you had detention."

"Sorry. It slipped my mind. I didn't remember until just now. I better go."

Harry got up. Draco gave him a look.

"This will give you three a chance to get to know each other better."

And he left. Draco looked over at Granger and Weasley. Well this should be interesting he thought. They sat in silence for a long time. Then Granger broke the silence.

"How are you taking all this?"

Draco stayed quiet and shrugged. He really didn't know how to take this. They stayed quiet again.

"Well this is an entertaining conversation."

"Ron!"

Draco watched them bicker again. This time he found it amusing in a good way. He started laughing. Granger and Weasley both looked at Draco perplexed.

"I think that's the first time I've seen him laugh normally."

Granger nodded her head in agreement.

"Sorry. It was just amusing and made the tension about this whole situation dissipate a little."

Granger and Weasley nodded but gave me weird looks.

"I know you two don't think I'm human or that I have a heart but I'm human just like you both."

"Malfoy…we don't think..."

"Maybe you don't Hermione but I do. I have no idea how Harry puts up with you." Weasley interrupted Ganger.

I looked at them both but said nothing. I did not want to start a fight. I sighed, exasperated.

"Weasley…forget it. I don't want to fight right now."

"Ron please stop. Maybe if you…we give him a chance, we can see what Harry sees."

Weasley pouted but said nothing. I looked at both of them. Harry had given Theo and Pansy a chance and they had vice versa. I guess it wouldn't…hurt to try. It's the least I could do for Harry, who helped me out as well. First things first.

"…well…Granger, Weasley this is well past due but I'm sorry that I've been an ass and I'm sorry for everything I have done and said to you both."

Granger smiled but Weasley turned a slight pink color.

"Apology accepted." Granger said

"Hermione how can you accept just like that. He might be saying that just because. He might not even mean it."

"Ron we're supposed to be putting that behind us."

"No he's right Granger. You have no reason to believe I'm being honest, but I am. I have no excuse for my actions. I did them to please my father and somehow became a miniature version of him but I realized that that wasn't what I wanted to do with my life and I hadn't meant what I had said in the past. I don't have anything against you being a muggleborm Granger. I was just upset at you because you kept beating me and my father…well he wasn't happy about it. I guess I blamed you for my misfortunes. And Weasley I never really had anything against you except, maybe that I envied how loving your family was with you. So you can believe me or not but I'm not lying. You're Harry's best friends and you should be able to get along with Harry's husband."

Draco stayed quiet. He watched as what he said processed through their brains. It was hard for him to have said those things but he did it for himself and for Harry. Draco wanted to be his own person so he had to get things straightened out. As for Harry, he deserved it. Draco wondered how Harry would react when they finally got on good terms.

Draco was brought out of his thoughts by someone hugging him. Draco hadn't realized that Granger had flung herself to hug him. After Draco had recovered from his shock, he patted her on the back with one arm. She released him and sat back. She smiled at him.

"Why are you smiling Granger?"

"It was nice of you to apologize. You sounded sincere so I know you were being honest. I can see that you really have changed a little. And I think you should call me Hermione from now on…Draco."

Draco was stunned. He nodded. He looked over at Weasley who was quiet. Draco wasn't sure how he would react. Draco waited and it seemed like Granger was too.

"Hey Malfoy…How about we play a game of wizard's chess back in our room?"

Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise. What was this? Draco had just spilled his guts to them and he wanted to play a game? Did he think this was a joke? Draco glanced at Ganger to see her reaction. She was smiling in a knowing way. That meant this wasn't a joke. Draco decided to go along with it and see what happened.

"Alright. We'll see who wins."

They got up and headed to the Weasley's room. Once they were inside, Granger went to get her homework so she could be with them and study at the same time. Weasley set up the chess board.

"White or black?" Weasley asked.

"Either one."

"I'll give you white then."

They began to play. Draco wasn't expecting Weasley to be as good as people had said. He was going to be a tough opponent. That was a nice change because he never found anyone good at chess except for his mother.

"Granger it looks like the rumors about your husband were true."

"It's Hermione. Of course they are. Ron's been amazing at chess for at least as long as I've known him. He helped Harry and I get through the chess challenge first year. We wouldn't have made it without him."

"Yes I heard about the challenges to get to the stone but none of them in too much detail. What happened Gr-Hermione? Played against a ghost?"

"It was a giant chess board and the three of us took places on the board as chess pieces. It was scary though. I almost thought Ron was lost to us."

"Like a giant chess game would do me in."

Draco laughed. These three seems to have some amazing adventures together.

"You three always seem to have some interesting adventures."

"Well it's because those two idiots always have to get themselves involved. If it isn't Harry, sometimes it's Ron."

"Oy Malfoy. Enough chatting and back to the game. It's getting good."

Hermione seemed intrigued and came over to watch more closely. It seemed like Weasley had underestimated me just like I had him. He was pondering his next move, now that I had moved. It did look tricky. Draco watched as Ron made his move. This game could go either way at this point, but Draco saw an opening and he took it. Hah! He had beaten Weasley. Weasley was staring at the board with a mixture of disbelief and amazement. Draco looked over at Hermione and she was smiling. Draco was confused. What was the big deal? It was game. Draco was lost.

Weasley looked up at Draco and then smiled. Draco's eyes widened slightly. What was going on?

"Congrats Malfoy."

"Thanks Weasley…"

Weasley looked at him and then nodded his head.

"Call me Ron."

Weasley got up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat most likely. Draco turned to Hermione with a raised brow.

"What just happened?"

"That was Ron's way of accepting you. When you apologized I didn't think he would even think of accepting it, but when I heard him ask you to play a game of chess I knew he was. He used the game to decide if you were worthy and you beat him. To beat Ron is rare and for you to have done so showed him some of your character in a way I guess."

Draco nodded. These two were odd. It didn't matter now though because they were friends now? Maybe. He wasn't sure but it was a more pleasant atmosphere than before. Harry would be proud.

….

Harry was cleaning trophies in the trophy room for his detention. He hadn't been there in a long time. He past the spot where the trophy for Tom Riddle had been and only saw a spot where dust had yet to accumulate. They had destroyed it after the war.

Harry wondered how things were going with Draco and his friends. There was still tension around them and Harry wished they could get along. Harry wanted to know what time it was. He had been here for a long while and had cleaned most of the trophies. He wanted to get back to the room and read through some of the books in their library to see if he could find anything on forgotten memories from alcohol. As he was finishing the trophy he was on, Filch came in and told him to go back to his room.

….

Draco was in the bedroom when Harry got back. He had just finished his homework and had headed upstairs to read a book. Harry walked into the room a little after he had started the book and just flopped onto the bed with Draco. Draco peered over the pillows.

"Tired?"

"Yes. I had to clean the trophy room."

Draco made of face. That was a bad punishment to get for just sleeping in class, not to mention disgusting. Harry laughed at the face Draco made. He reached up and pressed a finger up in between Draco's eyebrows until they relaxed.

"What was that for?"

"It's not fun when you frown. It usually means you're worried about something or upset and I'm supposed to make you happy. It makes me feel like I'm not doing my job."

Draco stayed quiet. He was sort of stunned. Harry could be sweet sometimes. Who was he kidding? Harry was usually sweet. It just surprised Draco that he could be sweet most of the time. Draco enjoyed Harry's temperament, it balanced out his own.

"How was your evening with Ron and Hermione?"

"It was tolerable."

Draco watched as Harry's face turned to one that was unsurprised. Boy was he in for a surprise. Draco smirked.

"What are you smirking about? Laughing at my misfortune of cleaning trophies?"

"Of course. What else could it be?"

Harry laughed and smiled up at Draco.

"What were you doing before I got back?"

"I finished up some homework and then came up to read. Then you waltzed in and disturbed me."

"Sorry. I know you like to read."

Draco was taken aback at how guilty Harry sounded. Harry hadn't really bothered him. He has just said that in playful banter. Now that he thought back, whenever he was reading, Harry had always been silent and never did much to cause a commotion. Draco hadn't noticed before. Damn Harry. Draco felt like he should do something for Harry now but he couldn't think of ways to be more considerate. Harry was pretty laid back…

"You didn't."

"Huh?"

"You didn't bother me." Harry frowned.

"You sure? You don't have to pretend it didn't bother you. I understand."

"No. I'm serious. It was nice to have you back."

Draco wasn't sure why he wanted Harry to feel better about this but he couldn't help it. Harry looked at him weird and then smiled.

"Well that's good. That I didn't bother you I mean. It 's nice that my presence is liked now."

"I thought friends were supposed to enjoy each other's presence?"

"True but you're Draco Malfoy and things don't come that easy with you."

"Well it's true. I've gotten so used to having you around that I feel somewhat lonely when you aren't here. You're going to make me dependent on you. Hmm maybe you should stay away every once in a while." Draco teased.

Harry laughed and then seemed pensive. Draco frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want things to change. I like the ways things are and where they are going. I hope we didn't do anything stupid that night…"

Draco stayed quiet. It looked like Harry was more worried about that night than he had been letting on. Draco wasn't sure what to do. He was also worried. Draco reached down and grabbed one of Harry's hands. He squeezed it reassuringly.

"Everything will be fine. Like you said. We have to be positive."

Harry laughed and squeezed Draco's hand back.

"Thanks Draco."

Draco nodded. Harry yawned and Draco turned to look at the time.

"We better go to bed Harry."

"Agreed."

Draco laid back down on his side of the bed and tried to fall asleep. He didn't fall asleep until Harry had finished changing and was inside the covers on his side of the bed.

….

**Thursday, November 4**

Harry was in Potions with Draco. They were working on yet another potion. Harry wasn't helping much because he had something on his mind. He knew Draco had noticed but he worked on the potion himself silently.

Ron and Hermione had asked Harry if he wanted to go to Hogsmeade this weekend with them. Harry wanted to go but he wasn't sure if Draco would want to go. He seemed to want to stay in the room this week because of 'that night' as they referred to it.

Harry watched as Draco finished the potion and waited for it to sit. He turned towards Harry.

"Okay what's on your mind?"

"How do you know something's on my mind."

"Because you're not here mentally and you would have normally helped with the potion so you could continue to get better at it." Harry sighed.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Draco stayed quiet for a bit.

"Alone?"

"No. Hermione and Ron invited us and I just wanted to see if you were up for it."

Draco was quiet again. He stared at the potion and his hand started fidgeted with his ring.

"Let's go." Draco whispered.

"Are you sure?"

Draco nodded. Harry stared at him and then he took Draco's left hand in his own. He squeezed it and then released it.

"It will be okay."

Draco turned to look at him and he smiled slightly.

"Stop distracting me or I will mess up the potion."

"But you already finished it."

"And I thought you weren't paying attention."

"Couldn't mess with my head this time."

"Maybe not, but another chance will present itself soon."

Harry laughed and shook his head. He couldn't wait until Saturday.

….

**Saturday, November 6**

Draco waited for Harry to finish getting ready. Harry must have been glad Draco always got ready first, because Harry could sleep in while Draco got ready. Harry came down soon after.

"Ready?"

"Yup. 'Mione and Ron should be outside the room by now."

They walked outside and sure enough Weasley and Hemrione were approaching the rooms.

"Good morning Harry, Draco." Hermione said.

"Morning 'Mione."

"Morning Hermione."

Harry looked at Draco surprised.

"Weasley you better help your friend out. He looks like he's just seen a ghost unable to go through a wall."

"Nah. His face looks too funny."

Harry's jaw dropped.

The three of them laughed.

"When did this happen?"

"We don't know what you're talking about." Hermione said.

Harry smiled brightly.

"You guys are the best."

"Yes, yes we know. Now are we going or are we going to stand here all day?" Draco asked.

They headed towards the entrance hall. Once they were on their way to Hogsmeade, they talked about little things that had happened that week. They went to Zonko's first and then to Honeydukes. They went to the Three Broomsticks last and sat down to enjoy some butterbeers.

"Harry guess what? Ron and I have picked out what we are going to wear to the Autumn Ball."

"What is that?"

"I'm going to go as Cleopatra and Ron will be Alexander the Great. Won't he look awesome wearing the Greek uniform?"

"Umm I guess. I don't check Ron out." Harry laughed. Hermione joined him.

"That's a nice choice of costume to wear."

Harry then got quiet. Draco frowned a little but shrugged it off when Harry asked Ron how the Cannons were doing. Around eight they decided to head back to the castle. Draco noticed that Harry was slightly more quiet than usual. Hermione and Weas-Ron hadn't noticed, so Harry was working hard not to let it show. After they parted ways, Draco decided to find out what was going on.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You've been slightly more quiet ever since we had dinner at the three broomsticks."

"Oh you noticed?" Harry said surprised.

"How could I have not? I spend a lot of time with you so when something is off I notice it."

"I have to watch out for you." Harry laughed.

They entered their rooms and Harry headed towards one of the armchairs but doubled back before he took three steps. He looked like he wanted to pace.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up and then rolled his eyes at himself. He walked towards Draco and pulled him towards the love seat.

"I wanted to ask you something. I just wasn't sure how or when to ask."

"Okay…You're scaring me now." Harry laughed.

"No it's not something to be scared of."

"Well what is it? Does it have anything to do with why you got quiet at dinner? Are you going to keep me waiting? I'm curious now."

"Well I was wondering if…you would go to the Autumn Ball with me?"

Draco was stunned. He hadn't expected that. Draco never expected to go to the ball in the first place. Then again, he wasn't married when they had announced the ball would be taking place. He and Harry hadn't talked about it once, so he thought that he had no interest in going. Going with Harry would be fun though. Draco looked Harry in the eye.

"Yes, I'll go." Draco smiled a little and Harry looked relieved.

"But Harry why didn't you say anything sooner? Why did you get quiet?"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to go. With everything that's been going on and all. Besides we weren't exactly friends to begin with. I didn't want to make it sound like I was forcing you to go out of obligation or make it seem like it was a date because that would have been awkward. I was worried about how to ask and then 'Mione brought up what they were wearing and I didn't want you to feel like I didn't want to go with you. But when we got back to the rooms and you asked, I saw I was thinking too much and being stupid. I decided to just go with the flow."

Draco was surprised at how much Harry had gone through to ask one simple question. Draco reached over and hugged Harry. Harry looked surprised but hugged Draco back. Draco leaned back.

"Harry you never cease to amaze me." Harry laughed.

"The same can be said about you." Draco laughed.

"It's nice you know?" Harry pondered.

"What is?"

"That you can laugh naturally. You never really laughed at the beginning of the year, at least not a non-bitter laugh, and now you do. More often at least."

"It's because you proposed and changed the path that my life had been taking."

"Well you could have said no."

"I doubt you would have given up so fast Harry."

"True, but things have turned out alright so far."

"Yes. It's actually bearable to live with you."

"What happened to being lonely when I'm gone?"

"You forget I said that that was only because I spend so much time with you." Draco smirked.

"Sneaky bastard."

"Don't forget you married this 'sneaky bastard."

Harry laughed.

"So what are we going to go as?"

"I have no idea. Maybe we can ask 'Mione for some ideas."

Draco nodded.

"How's the team coming? Your match is this Saturday right?"

"Yes. The team is doing great. Ravenclaw is another warm-up before we beat Gryffindor."

"We'll see. Uh we have to get up early tomorrow."

"Why?"

"So you can help me finish my potions essay."

"You can't do that now?"

"Nope. I'm tired."

Harry ran up the stairs and into the room.

"You're not tired enough to run."

"Good night Draco!"

Draco heard Harry rustling in the room which meant he was changing and then a thump as he jumped on the bed. Draco walked up into the room. Harry was under the covers.

"You better be ready for a moody Draco in the morning." Draco warned.

Harry made a hmmphed noise.

"I'll take my chances." Harry murmured.

"We'll see." Draco got into bed and turned off the lights.

**Author's Note**: Please review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm working hard on the next chapter. Just remember that I still have school. Got this done in time for Halloween ^^.


	8. Whispers in the Dark

**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own any of the characters or story plot lines from any of the books. In general, I do NOT own anything. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Or Disney. The only thing that is mine is the new story line between Draco and Harry, I guess.

**Author's Note:**First of all I'm so sorry for not updating in sooo long guys. =s you are probably upset lol. My computer crashed in December and all my memory got deleted. I had just finished this chapter too. I was very upset. I had to start it from scratch. But this semester has been hectic and busy so that's why I haven't been updating. I haven't had much of a chance to work on this chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter though. Finally! Haha By the way the chapter is being weird so the pictures of the costumes aren't coming out right. I've posted them on my profile. Sorry about this guys. =(

P.S. If any of you know of a story here on . It's about Harry being in a mental place for 5 years after the final battle. He doesn't react to anyone but they bring Draco in and Harry starts reacting. Then Harry starts getting better and he testifies that Draco's mother save him at the final battle but Ron and Hermione make Draco stop visiting Harry and Harry reverts back. If you know the name of this fanfic and can send me the name or the link that would be awesome. I can't find it and I don't remember the title or what the summary said. Thanks!

**Whispers in the Dark**

**Saturday, November 6**

Draco flew around the field on his broom. The game against Ravenclaw had started and he was flying around in circles looking for the snitch. That was a lie. He couldn't pay too much attention to what was going on during the game. Harry had been acting weird these past couple of days. He was still the same Harry but it felt like he was pulling away from Draco. Draco was worried. What if Harry didn't want to be married to him anymore?

He sighed and focused on the game again. Where was the dumb gold ball when you needed it? He decided to stay where he was for a bit so he could have a better spotting range. He spaced out again. Maybe this whole situation was too good to be true? Zabini was plotting something and he could guess it would only be a matter of time. He couldn't forget about what happened at the party either. He knew Harry had said not to worry about it but with his behavior he wasn't so sure he could depend on that. Draco wished he could remember what happened that night.

He looked around and saw a glint. He looked to see if it was a snitch but it turned out to be someone's watch. He was getting frustrated. He wanted the game to end already. The next he knew he felt a force painfully push him and he fell off his broom. Draco held his side and stomach. He felt himself falling and just accepted his fate. He would probably fall and then everything would be over. He wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore.

….

Harry sat in the stands and watched the game. Draco seemed pretty out of it. He wondered when the game would end though. He needed to get back to researching. He watched as Draco stuck to a spot hoping to see the snitch. Harry smiled but frowned when he saw one of the beaters aim an extremely wild bludger towards Draco. It didn't seem like he was even paying attention.

"Draco! Look out!"

Of course Draco wouldn't hear him from there, especially with the screams of the crowd. Harry had to think fast. Draco had just started falling. He pulled his wand out and summoned Draco's broom to him. He ran towards the front of the stands and jumped. The broom came just in time and Harry landed on it, going straight into a dive after Draco. He was catching up to Draco. Harry leaned forward even more to make the broom go faster. They were getting closer to the ground. Harry finally caught up to Draco and swept under him to catch him ten feet from the ground. Harry kept going straight on his broom towards the locker rooms. Once he was close he land and started walking into the locker rooms without missing a beat. Once inside he locked the door and sort of threw Draco onto the benches.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Harry didn't answer him. He walked to the other side of the room and tried to control his breathing. He kept hearing Draco calling him. He turned and faced Draco with fiery green eyes. Draco shrank back a bit and gulped.

"What were you thinking?" Harry screamed his voice on the end of breaking.

"I was falling. What was I supposed to be thinking?" Harry moved closer.

"I know you were falling. I was there but you did absolutely nothing! I saw you as you fell! You resigned yourself to it! You gave up! You didn't even try to help yourself." Draco was silent.

"Why would you do that? Why did you just give yourself a chance to throw everything away?"

"Because everything feels so hopeless right now. The party is really screwing with me. I don't know anything that happened. I don't know if I should be enjoying the last moments before this is over and Zabini comes and takes me to a life of misery. I've tried thinking on the bright side but it's hard when you, the one who said there was nothing to worry about, is acting distant. We're married. I'm supposed to be able to count on you but I can't. I'm afraid this is all going to end. It seemed so much easier to just not to worry about any of this mess anymore. Harry stared at him. Draco looked very insecure now. Harry sighed. He sat next to Draco.

"…I'm sorry. There's a few reasons why I've been acting like that. I've been going to research in the room of lost things. You know the room where I went to get the wig. I've been looking for books to help regain the memories we can't remember. There was nothing in our library or the school library. Memory spells and potions are hard to work with. I've been trying to find a way to make this situation better…"

Draco nodded and sighed with some relief. He leaned his head on Harry's shoulder.

"What else?"

"Huh?"

"You said you had a few reasons reasons…"

"I'll tell you later. I'm just dealing with some things right now."

Harry got up and knelt in front of Draco. He seemed to be checking him with his eyes.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. You saved me. Thank you."

"It's my job remember?" Draco just nodded.

"Please don't think about those thoughts anymore. We need to stay strong."

"Alright." Harry moved back.

"We should probably head out because I think the professors are upset that they can't get through and see what is going on with you." They both stood up. Before they got to the door Harry stopped and put something in Draco's hand. Before Draco could react, Harry opened the door.

"See you in our rooms later." Harry walked away smiling.

The professors rushed to Draco and checked him out.

"Mr. Malfoy is everything alright? Are you injured?"

"No. I am fine." He said as he pushed their hands away from him.

"Mr. Malfoy, what's that in your hand?"

Draco looked down and opened his palm. There in his palm was the snitch. Draco's eyes widened.

"Well done Mr. Malfoy. I shall have to inform the school that Slytherin has won the match," Madame Hooch said and then walked away knowing that he was alright. Draco was confused. When had Harry gotten the snitch? Or had he caught it somehow and Harry had picked it up when they landed? After he was released, he ran back to the rooms.

When he walked in, Harry was in the living room speaking with Hermione and Ron.

"How did you do it?" Hermione and Ron looked at him confused, while Harry laughed.

"I didn't do anything." Harry responded nonchalantly.

"Then how did we end up with the snitch?" Hermione began to give Harry a disapproving look but Harry hurriedly explained before she got the wrong idea.

"I'm serious! Look when I caught you I held you close to me and when I did that something dug into my stomach. When we landed it fell on the ground. Your uniform somehow trapped it when you fell and it tried to escape and that's what kept digging into my stomach. I picked it for you."

Draco looked surprised and gave Harry a small, grateful smile.

"Thank goodness that is what happened. Otherwise that would be cheating Harry. He may be your husband but that doesn't mean you can catch the snitch for him…" Hermione began but Ron distracted her lecture by bringing up a new topic.

"So, have you two decided what you will dress up as for the ball?"

"No idea yet. Do you two have any ideas?" Ron looked at Hermione and they exchanged a look.

"Well…if you say so mate. Hermione and I came up with a fun idea the other day just in case you were still costume-less." Harry gave them a wary look.

"What is it?"

"You guys have to come dressed as it though. You have a little choice in what you want, but as for theme…there is no way out. Are we agreed?" Harry looked at Draco. Draco was confused so he just shrugged. It's not like those two could do much harm. Harry hesitated before agreeing. Hermione and Ron had huge grins on their faces. Hermione moved over to Harry to whisper the theme in his ear.

"No way!"

"Too late." With that the Weasleys left the room trying to contain their laughter and trying to avoid Harry's wrath. Draco looked at Harry and waited for an explanation. Harry sighed and looked at him.

"We're screwed."

…..

**Wednesday, November 10**

Draco opened the window for the owl that was tapping at the window. The owl flew in and Draco untied the package. He gave the owl a snack and it flew away. Draco pulled out his wand and made the package bigger. The costumes for the ball were here. Just then he heard Harry come in. He went to greet him in the common room. Harry looked exhausted. He was still searching for some way to get their memories back safely.

"Hey. You should rest."

"Hey. I will but I want to eat something first." Harry went to the kitchen and started to make himself some type of food. Draco observed him a bit.

"Harry," he paused, "The costumes are here."

"Really? I can't believe we are actually doing this."

"It won't be too bad. I can pull off anything." Harry laughed.

"I'm sure you can. It's just cheezy. I'm surprised you are okay with it since it is muggle themed."

"Hey—I don't hate them remember?" Draco's mood dropped. Harry looked up.

"Sorry. I was just teasing and you know, I was so used to it and all…"

"I know…"

"…Draco-I-No well let's see if you will look better in your costume than I will in mine." Draco brightened up.

"You wish." They both laughed and Draco picked at Harry's food.

"Hey that's mine!"

"What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours remember?" Draco teased.

"Is that so…Then I can use your favorite shampoo…"

"Don't you dare!" Harry laughed and ran towards their bedroom, Draco running right behind him.

….

**Saturday, November 13 – Autumn Ball**

Harry put his costume on. He still couldn't believe he was dressing as a Disney character, but he had to say that it looked pretty good on him. The breeches fit him well and he got to show his toned chest with the shirt. He was dressed as Prince Eric. (A/N: In case you don't know who Prince Eric is, he is from The Little Mermaid. Here's a picture of the Eric's whole wardrobe: .com/archives/images/2003februarypics/dl_eric_. Here's a better picture of just Eric: . ). He went into the common room while he waited for Draco to finish getting ready. Draco finally came out after a bit. He came over and looked a little unsure.

"How does it look?"

Harry was stunned. Draco looked really great in his costume. He sulked because Draco may have pulled his off better than Harry did with his. Draco was dressed as the prince from Beauty & the Beast. (A/N: The beast has no official name. So he's 'beast' I guess. Kind of sad actually. So here's what his outfit looks like: . Here's a better picture of the human beast: .com/images/image_uploads/Prince-Adam-and-Belle-leading-men-of-disney-1117374_400_ ). He cleared his throat.

"You look great!"

"You had a sour look on your face at one point. What did you mean by that?"

"I…well…I was sulking."

"Whatever for?"

"I think you beat me." Draco laughed and looked triumphant.

"I knew I would win."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Let's start heading to the ball."

On the way to the ball Harry kept glancing at Draco. Tonight was going to be hard, he sighed mentally. They reached the entrance hall and looked around for some familiar faces.

"Oh Draco. Aren't you going to say hello." An annoying voice said as they tried to find their friends.

Harry and Draco turned towards the voice. It was Zabini. He was wearing an all-black costume with a cape, black gloves, an Egyptian style belt and Egyptian-winged necklace. (A/N: Imhotep-from the 2nd mummy movie. ./_S43OjxrrNsc/SGS_ ). He stood in front of Draco but at distance.

"What are you supposed to be Zabini?" Harry asked.

"Imhotep." Zabini smirked.

"That's a muggle character!" Zabini laughed.

"If you paid any attention to history of magic Potter, you would know he was a real wizard. An ancient Egyptian wizard, so his magic was a bit different from ours."

"What do you want Zabini?"

"Nothing from you, Potter. Draco on the other hand…" Harry glared at Zabini.

"You're not getting anything from him, so just leave already."

"I'd like to hear that from Draco himself." Zabini glared.

"Zabini, I don't want you anywhere near me, now get lost or I'll hex you away." Draco said calmly.

"Oh my, my, my. Someone has gotten their spirit back. Now that won't do. I'll just have to re-break you. More fun for me. I assume this is Potter's doing, so I give my thanks."

"He isn't yours to break Zabini. You're never getting him." Harry said coldly. Zabini's eyes flared.

"Don't mess with me, Potter. Both of you will regret it."

"I highly doubt it. Draco and I will be just fine. He has me so you're not going to get a chance to make us regret anything."

"Just you wait, Potter." Zabini smirked and walked into the great hall.

"Thank you Harry."

"For what?"

"Just for being there. Anyway you should be grateful for any thanks you get from me. You're practically the only one who gets them."

Harry laughed and led them to the entrance of the ball. Harry and Draco walked into the great hall. The music was playing and people were already dancing. Something red caught Harry's eye. He turned his head and spotted Ginny heading towards them. Ginny was wearing a Jessica Rabbit costume. (A/N: She's Roger Rabbit's wife in Who framed Roger Rabbit? .com/fan/roger_ ).

Well she couldn't have picked a sluttier costume than that. She probably asked the people in Gryffindor familiar with muggle movies so she could find the perfect costume that would win him back….Harry laughed at her attempt. Either way her breasts didn't fill the costume right; they were way smaller than Jessica Rabbit's. Why was she coming towards him anyway? She just didn't get it, did she? Harry sighed at yet another expected confrontation and he saw Draco tense when he spotted her as well.

"Hello Harry." She purred.

"Hi Ginny. What do you want?"

"I was just coming to say hi. No need to get all aggressive on me." Harry gave her a look.

"I just thought I would come over and see if you changed your mind yet."

"I'm not going to. I'm happily married to Draco." Harry had a slight shade a pink creep onto his cheeks after he said that. Ginny missed it but it seemed Draco caught it. Ginny was quiet for a moment and then she smirked.

"Don't worry. You won't be saying that for long..." Harry frowned.

"Whatever you say Ginny. You need to move on."

"Don't worry—I have." Harry was even more confused. She had this glint in her eye.

"Just leave, Ginny. I want to enjoy my evening."

"In other words, you're an eyesore. Get your skanky-self out of our presence." Draco added.

Harry watched as Ginny glared at Draco.

"No one invited you into the conversation, death-eater scum."

Draco had several emotions pass through his eyes before they were back to his cold stare. Only Harry and Draco's friends would have noticed. Harry wanted to squeeze his shoulder in comfort but he knew Draco wouldn't appreciate that now. He had to allow Draco to have his independence. Draco stepped forward and got closer to Ginny who shrank back slightly.

"Listen Weaslette, and listen well because I will only say this once. You know nothing about me and I bet you know nothing about Harry, the _real_ Harry. Not the Harry from your imagination. If anyone is scum in this room, it is **you**. You and your manipulative ways. Even with all your scheming, Harry isn't yours. He's with me and that isn't going to change. So go crawl back under whatever rock you came from and find someone else to harass."

Draco turned and walked away. Harry saw Ginny's lip tremble and then her face grew red with anger. He saw her pull out her wand and Harry quick as ever disarmed her before she could finish her hex. Her wand flew into his hand. She looked at him angrily.

"Give me my wand back. He deserves it. He deserves all his misfortunes for all the evil he has done." Harry gave her a cold stare.

"I'm giving your wand to the headmistress. She can deal with your childish ways. As for Draco, he's right. You don't know anything about him or me. Draco is at least three times the person you will ever be. He doesn't deserve any of this and he isn't evil. If you dare curse, hex, or do anything harmful to Draco or even try to, you **will** regret it."

With that Harry left her gaping like a fish. He gave her wand to the headmistress and informed her of the situation. Then, he searched the crowd for Draco. He found him with Theo and Pansy at a table. He approached the table. Pansy was dressed as the Queen of Hearts and Theo was a king. (A/N: Pansy: . .Theo: Just picture the slytherin crest instead of the one the picture has: . ).

"No king of hearts?" Harry asked as he sat next to Draco.

"Ha! No way was I going to wear that hideous costume. If I'm going to be a king, I have to look as powerful as the name suggests." Theo answered. Everyone laughed.

"I thought the king and queen of hearts were from a muggle book. How do you know about them?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry Potter, but the author of the story was actually a wizard. How else would he come up with all the twisted things in the story? He wanted to share the story with the world so he published it in the muggle world as well." Pansy answered with a smirk.

Harry was surprised. He never would have thought of that. How many other books were written by witches and wizards?

"Anyway, Draco darling you look magnificent in that costume. I'm not quite sure what it is but it is quite flattering. You too Potter." Pansy praised. Harry felt embarrassed and he saw that Draco took the compliment with pride.

"Of course Pansy. Why would I be caught wearing a costume that didn't flatter me?"

"True you are. Oh! Here comes the Gryffindor couple."

Harry turned and saw Hermione and Ron coming over. Their costumes looked great on them. (A/N: Just a reminder of what their costumes are in case you forgot =). Ron- Alexander the Great: .net/images/roman/roman% .Hermione– Cleopatra: . ).

"Hey guys! You look great!" Harry called as they approached.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione laughed. "Looks like my suggestion worked out pretty well for you." Harry nodded.

"Not sure how much of a 'suggestion' it was though…"

Ron and Hermione laughed and sat down as well and they began to talk about the ball and the costumes other people had.

…

Ginny was fuming. The headmistress had given her a week's worth detention with Filtch. Also, as she had stormed out of the ball she hadn't been paying attention. She ended up bumping into Damon Warrington, who had been talking to his sister, and he had spilled his drink all over her. She had screamed. His cold green eyes gave her a glare that could kill and his sister's ocean blue eyes glared as she said "Watch it, you slut." They had walked away before Ginny could say anything.

What was worse is that she had worked hard to find a costume that would make any guy want her. Harry hadn't even batted an eyelash. She was so frustrated. She was tired of waiting. She hoped she was pregnant. That would solve everything, especially since Draco wasn't. She couldn't take a test because that would just make her look guilty. Like she did this purposely and they could use that against her. She just had to wait for any symptoms and they usually came in about a month. She growled. That was still three weeks away. She didn't want to wait that long. Oh well, it would all be worth it in the end. She continued on her way back to her dorm feeling slightly better.

…

Blaise walked around the dance floor. He finally found Lucas with the rest of the group. He hadn't seen him before the ball so it was his first time seeing Lucas in his costume. He was wearing all black. Blaise wasn't sure what he was. He walked up behind Lucas and hugged him from behind.

"What are you supposed to be?"

Lucas was startled and looked behind him and he smiled.

"Blaise! I was wondering where you were. I'm Zorro." Blaise frowned. (A/N: Just in case you don't know or remember . ).

"Who is that?"

"I don't know. Some badass who kicks butt and carries a sword. Someone told me stories about him. Thought it was a great costume idea. Plus the costume is flattering isn't it?" Lucas smirked. Blaise gave him an appreciative look and kissed him.

"Care to dance?"

"Anytime if it's you." Lucas answered. They walked to the dance floor and began to dance.

"Has something been bothering you?" Lucas looked at him surprised and he hesitated.

"…No. Everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

"You've seemed worried about something when you think no one is looking." Blaise studied Lucas' face.

"It's nothing. Just thinking about the future."

"Because of Draco?" Lucas panicked for a bit but then remembered what he meant and nodded.

"Lucas how many times do I have to tell you that I won't stay with Draco. I just need that heir he is hopefully carrying. After that I am all yours and you are mine." Lucas looked unsure.

Blaise kissed him and they continued dancing. After a while of dancing they went to sit at a table with the rest of their group. Blaise looked over at the table where Draco sat. He was smiling and laughing. Blaise smirked. He wouldn't be for much longer. Lucas followed Blaise's line of sight. He studied Draco for a different reason and then turned back around to talk to Damon.

…

Draco listened as the song turned into a slow song. He watched as couples came together to dance. He sort of felt like going to dance the slow song but wasn't sure if it would be awkward with Harry. He didn't even know if Harry would even dance with him. He'd seen Harry dance before and he hadn't looked like he wanted to be there. It seems that Harry saw where Draco was looking and he stood up. Draco turned to see why the brunette had suddenly moved.

"Would you like to dance?"

Draco was stunned. He took the offered hand and followed as Harry pulled him to the dance floor. Once they got there, Harry had turned to face Draco. Draco raised his arms to put them around Harry's neck. Harry frowned once he had his arms on Draco's waist.

"What wrong?"

"This is no good." Draco felt his face fall a little and he bit his lip. They hadn't even started dancing and Harry didn't seem to want to dance with him anymore. What did he do? He swallowed.

"What isn't?"

"We can't do this comfortably with this much of a gap between us."

With that Harry pulled Draco closer to him. Draco was shocked and flushed at being so close to Harry. They were never this close. They continued dancing and Draco was enjoying it. He glanced at Harry and he seemed worried about something because he was chewing on his cheek.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Harry seemed to snap back to reality and looked at him.

"Let's go somewhere outside for break?"

Draco nodded and followed him out of the great hall. They walked outside to a spot by the lake. There was a bench. Draco sat on it and Harry sat next to him. They were quiet for a while, but Draco was getting curious.

"Did you need to talk about something?" Draco asked. Harry sat quietly for a while longer. Then he turned to look at Draco.

"Draco, I need to tell you something." Draco didn't like the sound of that and he felt color drain from his face thinking the worst. Harry noticed.

"Draco it's nothing bad. At least not scary bad. It might be bad or not or maybe it will be something else. Just hear me out okay? I want you to hear everything I have to say. So please give me that chance. I'm very serious about what I'm about to say." Draco nodded. Harry moved to squat in front of Draco. Draco was surprised and this movement worried him.

"Draco I know we said that it was impossible and that we had to focus on just being friends. But something happened. I can't keep that promise anymore. I don't know when it happened, but I know it happened recently. That's why I have been acting strange at times. I feel like I can't hold back anymore. I wasn't going to tell you because it's so early. But it's been very hard, and I just wanted to let you know why, so that you could be aware of things..." Harry looked into Draco's eyes and he brushed his thumb against Draco's cheek. "Draco…I like you; As more than a friend. I want you to know that I'm not expecting anything from this confession or for you to feel the same way. I know and understand this. But I just want you to know how I feel. Maybe you'll feel the same for me someday but until then I'm not going to pressure you into liking me or anything. I just want us to continue on like we have been." Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco's temple.

Draco was stunned, surprised, shocked, anything that comes with this situation. Harry's eyes were passionate and serious. They searched Draco's eyes to make sure he understood what he was told. Draco nodded. Harry seemed to calm down from his adrenaline of the confession and now looked at Draco with a vulnerable and wary look. He waited. Draco wasn't sure how to react. He didn't return Harry's feelings and that made him feel bad. Harry had done so much for him and he wasn't even pressuring him. He saw Harry as a close friend and obviously you could say they were more affectionate than close friends but that was because they were married. How could they not be? He noticed Harry was fidgeting. Draco stood up and Harry looked worried but Draco leaned down and stood him up. Draco slowly moved toward him and hugged him. Draco didn't know what to say so he hoped that Harry could feel better through the hug. He couldn't see Harry's face but if he did he would have seen a look of relief of not being rejected and happiness.

After a while they decided to back to the ball. Once back in the castle, Draco and Harry headed back to the hall to look for their friends. Ron and Hermione were dancing but Pansy and Theo were at their table. Pansy raised an eyebrow at Draco. Draco just shook his head and sat down. He was still a little shocked about what had just happened. He glanced at Harry and he still had an unsure look on his face everyone now and then. He heard Pansy ask Theo if he could bring her a drink and Theo got up to go. Harry turned towards him.

"You want something to drink too?"

Draco felt Pansy's eyes on him and said yes to Harry. Harry joined Theo and they walked towards the beverage table. Draco turned towards Pansy.

"What?" She studied his face.

"Something happened." Draco was not surprised at Pansy's keen sense of things. He nodded.

"What then?" Draco stayed quiet, he was a bit unsure if he should tell her. She was his best friend.

"…Harry…he told me something."

"What did he say? If he said something that hurt you Draco, I swear…"

"Pansy! He hasn't done anything. Put it to rest."

"Fine." She gave him a look for him to continue. Draco let out an annoyed sigh.

"Harry told me that he liked me, romantically." Pansy was quiet.

"Seriously? I didn't expect that."

"Neither did I."

"What else did he say?"

"Just that he wanted me to know and that he wasn't expecting anything. He doesn't want to put any pressure on me. If it happens, it happens."

"So you don't reciprocate his feelings?" Draco stayed quiet.

"No…he's like an intimate close friend."

"Hmm…."

"What?"

"Nothing. I just thought that you would fall for him before he fell for you. I never expected it to be now though." Draco balked.

"Me?"

"Yes, Draco. We both know how you are." She stared at him with intensity. She hadn't smiled once during the whole conversation.

"Be that as it may, I never saw this happening like this either."

"Did you tell him?"

"He knows. It's just…"

"It's just?"

"I feel guilty. He's been so kind to me. I feel like a bad guy, like its wrong not to feel the same way."

"Liking someone can take some time. Especially with all the issues you've had and are still dealing with. Potter has it easier with just the Weaslette. Don't force yourself, Draco. It will hurt both of you more than it will help. If you don't feel anything at all when you're with him, then just let time run its course."

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I do get a warm feeling when I'm with him and sometimes I blush."

"Ah. Then start with baby steps. You might not feel guilty for much longer." Draco frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Pansy smiled at him…finally. Then she smirked.

"Here come our husbands."

Draco didn't want the conversation to end but he felt Harry lean over him and put his drink in front of him and then sit down. Draco glared over at Pansy who simply blew him a kiss and then began talking with Theo.

"Why are you glaring?" Draco was brought out of his cursing of Pansy and looked at Harry.

"It's nothing. Pansy was just being…" He saw Pansy look over to him with a glare. "Pansy. You know how that is." Draco said with a smirk. Harry shook his head.

"Sort of, but let's just leave it at that."

Draco took a sip of his drink. He heard the headmistress announce that the ball would be over in ten minutes. It was almost two in the morning. Draco looked towards Harry.

"Want to leave before the crowd starts?" Draco nodded.

Harry stood up and Draco followed suit.

"Goodnight Theo. Good night, your maaaajesty." Draco mocked bowed at Pansy. He knew she was messing with him. Well, two could play that way. Theo frowned at Draco's comment but brushed it off thinking it was an inside joke.

"What was that about?" Harry asked once they were out in the entrance hall and away from the loud music.

"Just some fun. Pansy and I do it often."

Harry laughed a little but tried to cover it up by coughing. Draco frowned.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. It just sounded wrong."

Draco stared at him and rethought what he had just said. His eyes grew wide.

"Someone has a perverted mind." Draco shivered. "I can't even picture doing that with Pansy." Draco laughed, shuddering.

"Sorry. I lived in a dorm with Seamus. It happens."

Draco laughed. They walked back to their room where they fell asleep right away.

…

**Sunday, November 14**

The day after the dance, Draco woke up before Harry and decided to have some time to himself in the library. He sat on one of the couches in the library and leaned his head on the back of it. Yesterday had been filled with emotional turmoil for him. He wasn't used to everything he was feeling inside. He was still surprised and amazed. He did feel happy about Harry's confession though. It gave him a warm feeling inside and made his cheeks blush slightly. It was a nice feeling to be liked by someone else. Draco felt a little special.

Draco sat up straight. Did this mean that things would be different? He knew Harry said he didn't expect anything and that he didn't want to change anything but there was no way things could still be the exact same way. Draco sighed and tilted his head in a thinking-mode kind of way. He knew how Harry felt, so that meant that Harry would try to ignore his feelings for Draco's sake. He frowned. That didn't seem fair to Harry, but what could he do to make things even?

Hmm… Maybe he could do something Harry would like so he wouldn't feel like he always had to hold back. But what? The door opened and it brought Draco out of his world. He turned to the door and Harry stood there still looking half-asleep.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Just came down to look something up for one of our papers."

"Oh…how can you think of homework right now? Over-achiever." Harry laughed. Draco smiled.

"Come on. I don't feel like eating in the great hall today. Make us some breakfast, yes?"

Harry shook his head and left the room to head for the kitchen. Draco liked Harry's cooking so he was glad Harry agreed to stay in. Draco got up and left the room. When he got to the kitchen Harry was already half-way done. Something caught Draco's eye and he saw a small vial on the counter. He picked it up and looked at it.

"You still have this?" Harry looked up from his cooking.

"Yeah. I haven't really felt the need to use it. I don't really rely on magic to give me hope." Draco nodded.

"You want to know something great about this potion? Other than its purpose of course."

"Sure."

"The hope potion can actually be converted into the Felix Felicis potion. You just have to add some ingredients but the drawback is that it takes about a month to brew and the ingredients have to be harvested at certain times of the year."

He heard Harry drop the pan he had been holding, luckily Harry had just been taking it to the sink. Harry turned to face him.

"Seriously?" He looked anxious and his voice held some excitement. Draco nodded unsure of his reaction. Harry rushed over to Draco and hugged him. Draco was too surprised to respond and then it was over. Harry was pacing the kitchen.

"Harry?" Harry looked at him. "What's going on? Have you gone crazy?" Harry laughed.

"Draco you don't realize what this means do you?"

"Apparently." Draco said impatiently.

"If we make the potion, I can drink it and I can hopefully find a book or something that can lead us to the memory potion. We can get our memories of the night of the Halloween party back. You can feel more secure of what really happened."

Draco stood there stunned. Why hadn't he thought of that? Well, it took him seeing Harry's hope potion to lead to this_._ Draco sat down in one of the chairs in the dining room area. Harry placed a plate with fruit Belgium waffles, bacon and eggs in front of him. Draco watched as Harry ate contently. Draco began to eat his breakfast as well. He felt happy that they would finally be getting some answers.

…...

**Monday, November 15**

Draco headed to the entrance hall with Harry. They were supposed to meet up with their friends there. The other four were already there. They went inside the great hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. During breakfast and now lunch, Draco had been noticing just how lovey-dovey the other two couples were—not that he did it intentionally. It just seemed more apparent now. Ron had his arm around Hermione and they would smile lovingly at each other at random moments. Theo would feed Pansy every once in a while and she would get so embarrassed but never refused Theo. She would put her head on his shoulder when she wasn't eating. Draco wondered if Harry noticed this as well. He kept glancing at Harry but he couldn't get a read on what was going through his mind. He chose now to be good at masking his feelings. Draco grumbled. Then it hit him. Of course Harry wasn't going to show any acknowledgment to this, even if did affect him. He had promised Draco no pressure would be put on him.

Draco was yet again unsure on what to do. He looked over at Pansy who was looking at him. She was smirked at him. Draco glared at her for a bit and then gave up. There was no way Pansy was going to tell him whatever it was she was thinking. He stabbed a poor carrot on his plate with his fork instead. Before he knew it, they were done with lunch and we headed towards their next class. Draco and Harry walked behind the other two couples who seemed to be in their own world at the moment.

"Hey." Draco looked at Harry.

"Why are you worrying about this?" Draco was taken aback.

"How did you know?"

"I can see it on your face. You get pensive."

"Sorry. I just feel bad."

"You have no reason to. It's not your fault."

"But…"

"Draco, I am fine. Seriously. Just spending time with you is enough. I'm not holding back. I'm just enjoying our marriage. The fact that you are worrying about this even after I told you not to makes me sad though. I didn't tell you that to guilt you into anything. I wanted to be honest with you because we have an honest friendship right?" Draco nodded. Harry sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Please don't worry about it. It makes things weird and slightly awkward." Draco looked at Harry for a bit.

"I won't." Harry smiled.

"Good." Draco smiled too and felt relieved. Things were back to normal.

…

Two weeks passed without much incident. Draco was happy with how things were going. He did have another incident with the Weaslette but she came out of it in bad shape. Draco smiled because of that. Draco was on the recovery from food poisoning though. It seems the Slytherins thought it was fun to play another trick on him and he had left his guard down. Harry had been so worried, he ended up hexing the culprits. Draco hated feeling sick.

He was taking a stroll by the lake. He was supposed to meet Harry here so he was killing time by enjoying the day. It was starting to snow again. Draco heard a noise. He turned and smile thinking it was Harry. His smiled disappeared though.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas Harper was looking at Draco. Draco observed him. He knew Harper was Zabini's boyfriend. He never really interacted with him before though. He still said nothing. Draco was on his guard though.

"Where's Zabini? You two plotting something else?" Draco saw a sad emotion in Harper's eyes

but it was gone in a flash. Maybe he imagined it. Draco sighed in annoyance.

"If your just here to stare, go somewhere else."

"I really wish you weren't around." Draco was quiet. Maybe he was coming to vent.

"If you weren't here then things would have been simpler. You should have just gone to Azkaban. I hate what you are making me go through."

"I want nothing to do with whatever plans Zabini's demented mind has. You should just convince him to give up. That is, if he really loves you." Harper looked really pissed off but he had tears in his eyes.

"You will regret being here." Draco saw Harry running towards them.

"You'd better leave unless you want to duel with two of us."

"I will leave….but first…_copemofalso!"_

Draco ducked and he felt Harry get to where he was at the same moment, putting up shield. Draco looked up. Harper was walking away. He saw his shoulders shaking. He was crying! He really did want to vent, even if the spell did not hit Draco.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I did not feel anything so it missed me."

"What was that about?"

"Looks like Zabini is messing with the people that care about him as well as us." Harry frowned.

"Zabini doesn't seem to realize he is breaking down his own forces."

"I feel bad for him. He seems to care for Zabini a great deal."

"Maybe he will sway him someday and Zabini will no longer bother us. I don't understand why

he continues his pursuit when he already has someone."

"Greedy bastard." Draco answered. Harry nodded in agreement.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Draco asked.

"What did you want to do for winter break? Did you want to stay here? I have a place if you don't want to be here." Draco looked thoughtful.

"Maybe we should try your place?"

"Sure." Harry noticed Draco's look.

"What is it?"

"Don't you usually spend Christmas with the Weasleys?"

"Yes why?"

"Don't you want to do that this year as well?"

"Well, I am married now. I actually have real family to spend it with, so it's okay not to spend it

with them. But if you want, we can."

"I would feel like I'm taking away your traditions."

"Doesn't marriage entail new traditions?" Draco smiled and nodded.

"Will we have a tree?" Harry laughed.

"Of course!" Draco brightened at that.

"I'm excited to decorate it. I've never done that before. My Christmas' were usually not as lively.

Just some party my parents planned."

"I'll show you a warm Christmas this year." Draco smiled.

"Thank you." Harry smirked.

"Now let's get inside. It's getting really cold and we don't want you to get sick, do we?"

They walked into the castle where it was warm.

**Author's Note:**Thanks guys for being patient (maybe patient? Lol). Again I'm sorry about the late update. I've made sure to have a back-up of my story chapters in case anything happens again. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review. Let me know what you think. Also by the way in case you didn't catch this, the chapter is being weird so the pictures of the costumes aren't coming out right. I've posted them on my profile. Sorry about this guys. =( Going to start the next chapter after finals =p.


	9. And it Begins

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters or story plot lines from any of the books. In general, I do NOT own anything. They belong to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the new story line between Draco and Harry, I guess.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys. I was finally able to update ^^. I know it isn't as long but I wanted to get the plot rolling more and let you guys know that this story is still a live. Hope you like it.

**And It Begins**

**December**

Christmas break finally came and Draco and Harry were off to Grimuald Place. When they got there Draco noticed that the place was a dusty home that looked like no one had lived in it for years.

"Sorry about the mess. Only a few rooms have been cleaned well. It's a big house." Harry apologized. Draco shook his head.

"It's fine as long as I don't have to go into the other rooms." Harry laughed at Draco's comment.

Draco followed Harry up to their room. The bedroom was simple and painted in colors of blue and beige. Draco set his stuff down on the bed. He suddenly felt dizzy and nearly fell but Harry caught him.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I just had a dizzy spell. Probably just tired." Draco said.

Harry released him and continued unpacking his things.

A week later it snowed very hard and the ground was covered in snow. Draco looked out the window and then ran over to where Harry was in the library. He took the book out of Harry's hand and jumped onto his lap. Harry looked surprised and he blushed at the position they were in.

"Something the matter Draco?" Harry squeaked.

"Harry…do you think we could go out and play in the snow?" Draco asked shyly and unsure.

Harry was surprised. He hadn't been expecting that. He frowned. Draco looked ready to be rejected but he also looked like he really wanted to go out and play in the snow.

"Draco…Have you ever played in the snow before?" Draco leaned away from Harry and looked at the wall.

"You haven't, have you?" Harry said sadly. He pulled Draco's face to look at him and said "Let's go out then." Draco lit up and he rushed upstairs to get his coat. Harry laughed.

They went outside to the back yard. Draco ran and threw himself in the snow so he could make a snow angel. Harry smiled at him enjoying Draco's antics. Draco stretched his arms towards Harry and Harry helped him up. Draco turned to look at his angel and grinned.

"I've always wanted to do that." Draco said.

"Anything else you want to do?"

"…Can we make a snowman?" Draco asked shyly.

Harry nodded. Draco jumped with excitement and started gathering snow. After half an hour they stood in front of their snowman looking proud of it. Draco sat down on one of the benches. He didn't expect a snowball to hit him in the chest. He looked over to Harry to see him picking more snow up and throwing it at him. Draco dodged it and grabbed some snow as well and threw it at Harry but he missed because Harry hid behind a tree. They were both laughing and having fun.

When night came they finally came inside. Draco was soaking wet. He sneezed. Harry looked at him and frowned.

"You should go take a warm shower or you will get sick." Harry said worriedly. Draco nodded Draco finished his shower and climbed into bed to get warm. Harry found him asleep ten minutes later.

**December 25****th**

Christmas morning came. Harry was making breakfast for Draco. Draco finally came down for breakfast.

"Smells good." Draco said sitting at the table. Harry smiled and served him and then himself. They ate, enjoying the carolers outside. Then Draco ran from the kitchen. Harry frowned and followed him into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Harry said panicked when Draco was done emptying his stomach.

Draco rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Damn it. It was a good breakfast too." Draco said annoyed. Harry didn't say anything. Draco opened his eyes and looked at Harry.

"I'm fine. Something just didn't sit well with my stomach." Draco reassured him. Harry nodded and helped Draco up.

They went into the living room where all the presents were. They opened them up. Harry got some from his friends and Draco got some from Pansy, Theo and his mother. He found another present for him and he frowned. He opened it up and found a photo album. Draco frowned and he looked at the tag. The present was from Harry.

He opened the album up and he saw pictures from their wedding, random times with friends, the ball, and some shots with just the two of them. He looked up at Harry who looked nervous.

"How did you get these? I don't remember anyone taking pictures at our wedding." Draco asked. Harry shrugged.

"I know some people…Do you like it?" Harry asked nervously.

Draco felt a tear slide down from his eye and he quickly wiped it away. He pressed his lips together and nodded.

"Thank you." Draco said holding back tears as he hugged the book to himself. Those moments had not been planned but they were still precious memories to him. He was grateful to have proof that they happened. Draco sniffed and then pointed at something.

"Open mine next." Draco said. Harry reached over and grabbed the present. He opened it and pulled out a silver plush dragon. Harry frowned.

"It's a dream catcher." Draco said. Harry gave him a skeptical look. Draco glared.

"It's designed to save you from your nightmares and fly you to nice dreams." Draco said. Harry looked down at the dragon. Around its neck was a regular green dream catcher and the dragon had some sort of saddle on its back. The dragon moved its head, looking like it was expecting something. Harry looked at Draco who smiled.

"It wants you to name it." Draco informed him. Harry looked at the dragon again.

"How about…Midori?" The dragon's eyes glowed green and it settled in Harry's lap. Harry laughed and looked at Draco.

"Thank you Draco. It means a lot." Draco gave him a shy smile.

**January **

It was time to head back to Hogwarts. Once the arrived back at the castle, Harry and Draco headed to their room to leave their things. After Draco left his things, he walked around their room. He had missed it. He saw a vial on the desk in the library. His eyes opened wide and he went to look for Harry. Harry was putting things away in their room.

"Harry!" Harry looked up alarmed.

"What is it?"

"Harry we forgot to start making the potion to make the hope potion in Felix!" Draco said anxious. Harry's eyes opened as he remembered the potion.

"Shit." Harry said. Draco rushed out of the room and Harry heard a racket in the kitchen. He walked over there and found Draco over his cauldron. He was putting things in it.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I'm getting started on it. It takes a month to make. Luckily I have most of the basic ingredients." Draco explained.

Harry looked relieved. He came up behind Draco and hugged him from behind. Draco was startled.

"I'm so lucky to have you around." Harry whispered into his back. Draco smiled and put his hand on top of Harry's arm as he continued with the potion.

Their first week back to school was hectic. Harry was stressed out. Draco had been working extra hard so he could get the potion finished. Harry was mad at himself for forgetting about the potion. Now it seemed like Draco was getting sick. He had told Draco yesterday that he would take over the potion so Draco could rest.

He came back into their room and went to check on the potion. Everything seemed fine. Then he heard a noise in the bathroom and he went over to investigate it. He found Draco emptying his stomach. He ran forward and sat on his knees so he could rub Draco's back. When he was done, Harry helped him up so Draco could brush his teeth. He sat him on their bed.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked. Draco sneezed.

"I'm fine. But I think I caught that stomach flu that everyone was complaining about." Harry frowned. Draco didn't get sick easily. It must have been Draco over working himself and stressing himself out that made his immune system week.

"Go to sleep. You haven't slept much lately." Draco agreed and lay down.

Harry wanted to punch a wall. This wouldn't have happened if he had been more careful about the potion. He sat on the couch and sighed.

A week later Draco was still sick. Harry was in the library when an owl flew in. He took the note off of the owl and opened it up.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I request your presence in the headmistress' office now. You may bring your husband but he will have to wait outside. Be prompt because this is important._

_Professor McGonagall_

Harry frowned. Did he do something bad?

"What does it say?" Draco asked from the door way. Harry looked up and stood up to give him the letter.

"What could they possibly want now?" Draco asked annoyed. Harry shrugged.

"Do you ant to come with me?" Draco nodded and followed him out.

"If you start felling unwell you're free to go back to the room." Harry said.

"I'll be fine. I think I'm finally getting over it anyway." Draco said. Harry nodded.

They reached the headmistress' office and went up the stairs. Draco stayed back as Harry knocked. The door opened and let Harry in. Harry gave Draco a smile before he entered. Draco leaned against the wall. Why did it seem like something bad was going to happen again?

Harry walked inside and sat down. Professor McGonagall was there with a ministry official. What was going on?

"Good evening Potter. I have summoned you here on an emergency basis." McGonagall said. Harry frowned.

"An issue has been brought up. Someone has come to the ministry claiming that they are pregnant with your child." Harry's eyes grew wide and he nearly fell out of his chair.

"What? Who?" Harry exclaimed. The ministry official spoke up.

"Mr. Potter, if this turns out to be true and your husband is not currently pregnant, you will be forced to separate and marry the young lady." Harry was angry and nervous. It can't be true right? This wasn't happening.

"Who is it?" Harry asked again. The official looked at some of his papers and looked up at Harry.

"Ginerva Weasley." Harry saw red and he clenched his fists.

"There is no way that is possible! She's been trying to get me to marry her for months." Harry said.

"Well Mr. Potter, until we verify if this is true, you are under suspicion. Also you are not allowed to have intercourse with your spouse until we solve this matter. If you have any proof that is accusation is false please feel free to owl me." With that the official stood up and flowed out of the office. Harry was angry. He stood up and left the office. He found Draco on the stairs and took his hand and led him to their rooms.

"Harry what happen? Harry?" Harry didn't stop until they were in their rooms where he fell on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"Harry?" Draco said as he knelt in front of Harry.

Harry looked up and Draco saw that tears were coming out of his eyes.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Draco asked concerned. Harry reached out and hugged him.

"I'm afraid of losing you."

"Don't be silly Harry. You're not going to lose me."

"I might…" Harry whispered. Draco frowned.

"What?"

"There was a ministry official in there. He said that Ginny told the ministry that she is pregnant…with my child." Draco leaned away from Harry in disbelief.

"What?" Draco said.

"Until they can figure out if it's true or not I'm under suspicion. If she is pregnant and you're not, they will divorce us and make me marry her." Draco was silent for a long while and he closed his eyes and said "Then let's get pregnant."

Harry laughed and shook his head. He held back a sob.

"We can't Draco. I appreciate your sentiment but we're not allowed to have intercourse until after the matter is solved. I know that saying that to get you pregnant was a big decision but even if we could, I couldn't do that to you. I know you're not ready for that. I don't think I am either." Harry explained.

Draco sat back and ran his hands through his hair.

"The official said that if I have proof that it's not mine that I could tell him about it…"

"Then why don't you?" Draco asked.

"Because we have that one night that neither of us remember and we can't be 100% sure." Harry said sadly. Draco looked at Harry understandingly. He got onto the couch and hugged Harry to him.

"We'll get our memories back don't worry." Draco said, unsure himself.

"I'm sorry Draco."

**A/N**: Please review =)


End file.
